Pour autant de souffrance
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante.  Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir! Alors, j'utilise cette soirée où j'arrive à peine à tenir les yeux ouverts (donc soirée où je ne sortirai pas…) pour vous poster ce prologue. Il suit l'épisode 10 de la seconde saison, prenant en compte la bande-annonce du onzième épisode. J'ai été un peu déçu de certaines scènes, et j'ai voulu remédier aux problèmes avec cette fic. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre j'écrirai, je vous en promets au moins cinq (prenant en compte que j'ai presque terminé d'écrire le chapitre 4 alors encore un certainement :D), au-delà de ça, dépendra d'où je m'en vais avec le cinquième. Concernant les couples dans cette fiction, je l'ai écrite en m'intéressant à plusieurs d'entre eux, donc la plupart devrait pouvoir y trouver son compte. Je ne suis pas très douée pour l'action, j'ai davantage de « talent » lorsqu'il s'agit de décrire des sentiments ou l'ambiance (ce pourquoi je sombre souvent dans la guimauve…), mais j'essaierai quand même de garder une intrigue (je ne garanti rien!). Je suis preneuse de critiques si vous en avez à faire (j'aime savoir ce que les lecteurs ont aimé ou n'ont pas aimé…), de vos idées également si vous en avez à me faire part. Enfin, je vais me taire, parce que j'ai l'impression que ma note en début de chapitre sera plus longue que le prologue! Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas que votre avis m'intéresse! Joyeux Noël à tous [et bonne Année également à ceux qui ne liront pas d'autres de mes chapitres/fictions d'ici là!]_

* * *

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith

**Pairing** : Plusieurs paring à venir au cours de la lecture

**Rating **: T pour le moment, possiblement M dans les prochains chapitres

* * *

**Résumé**

Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante. [Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue]

**

* * *

****Pour autant de souffrance**

**Prologue **

_-Promets-moi. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, protège-la. _

Il le regarda de ce regard incertain et effrayé, comme s'il doutait qu'ils puissent un jour s'en sortir. Néanmoins, Elena comptait pour lui autant que Stefan, et il ne pouvait abandonner.

_-Promis. _

Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien d'autres à faire, Damon se retourna et partit à la suite d'Elena, laissant seul son frère aux prises avec Katherine. Cette histoire n'augurait rien de bon.

Il la retrouva dehors, adossée contre la voiture, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Son regard se perdait dans le lointain. Il y aurait certainement trouvé une lueur triste si seulement il l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Au lieu de quoi, il s'approcha, son éternel sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation inattendue par faute de ses tentatives suicidaires, et il n'avait qu'une envie, lui retourner sa stupidité à la figure. Il comprenait son désarroi face à l'enfermement de Stefan, mais il n'était pas du genre à compatir.

_-Pourquoi? _

Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas à répondre à cette question. Qu'elle avait autre chose à dire.

_-Pourquoi c'est ma vie qu'on cherche à protéger? Pourquoi? Moi, c'est mes amis et ma famille que je veux protéger. Bonnie, Jeremy, Jeanna, Matt, Caroline. C'est Stefan, c'est toi aussi Damon. Qu'est-ce que vous penserez que ça changera lorsqu'ils vous auront tous tué? Vous pensez que je serai heureuse? Heureuse de vivre alors que je n'aurai plus personne? Ils ne s'arrêteront pas, Damon, tu le sais aussi bien que moi! Même si vous n'êtes plus là pour me protéger, ils vont m'attraper d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils sont plus forts que vous! Elijah est revenu à la vie, revenu à la vie! Tu imagines tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire d'autre? _

Elle s'interrompit à bout de souffle. Sa tête se tourna vers le vampire, puis tout son corps suivit. Elle lui faisait face, dégoûtée qu'il puisse encore sourire de cette façon. Elle s'efforça à ne pas craquer et éclater en sanglots devant lui. Ses traits lui renvoyèrent sa douleur et ses yeux exprimaient son désir d'en finir. Il n'aurait pu avoir meilleur image de ses sentiments. Elle tendit la main vers lui, saisit la sienne. Il ne broncha pas, la laissa faire. Elle serra ses doigts, les monta au niveau de leur cœur.

_-Arrêtez de vous soucier de moi, laisse-moi me rendre et sauver vos vies. Je t'en supplie, Damon! _

Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça lentement de son visage. Il lâcha sa main, la laissant retomber sur son ventre. Il posa les siennes sur épaules, franchissant un peu plus la distance qui les séparait. Elle avait levé la tête vers lui, il avait baissé la sienne vers elle. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, l'un empli de douleur et de supplication, l'autre dure et obstiné.

_-Et abandonner Stefan? C'est pour toi qu'il est enfermé là-dedans, Elena! Pour toi! __C'est pour toi que Bonnie a risqué sa vie pour un sortilège. Pour toi que Jeremy a failli se faire vider de son sang par Katherine. Pour toi que je me serais battu contre Elihja s'il l'avait fallu, même si on sait tous que je n'avais aucune chance. Tout ce qu'on a fait, Elena, on l'a fait pour te garder en vie! Tu veux réduire tous nos efforts à néant et commettre le geste le plus stupide de ta vie? Parfait! Mais ne vient pas me voir en pleurant lorsque tu le regretteras! _

Il lui donnait le champ libre, mais elle savait qu'au fond, il ne la laisserait jamais faire à sa tête. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre lorsqu'elle avait voulu se livre à Klaus. Elle détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard. Il s'écarta, se retourna un moment et passa une main dans ses cheveux. S'il aurait pu, il l'aurait attaché pour l'empêcher de commettre des bêtises tant elle menaçait de lui faire perdre son sang froid.

_-Damon, tu ne comprends rien! _

Il se retourna, si vite qu'elle ne s'en était pas aperçue. Ses yeux étaient plus effrayants encore à cet instant. Elle recula d'un pas, il avança de deux. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

_-Je comprends, Elena, je comprends, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Pas avec ma promesse à Stefan, pas si je veux vivre avec moi-même pour l'éternité. Comment tu penses que je vais me sentir, que ceux que tu aimes vont se sentir, en te voyant te jeter dans la gueule du loup? Tu penses que ça sera mieux? Tu penses vraiment que tu es la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire? On a tous quelque chose à perdre! Tous! _

Effrayée, elle ne l'était pas. Surprise, oui. Ses yeux écarquillés, sa respiration qui s'était accéléré et son corps soudainement tendu, fit croire le contraire au vampire. Il la lâcha, ne reculant pas pour autant. Il s'adoucit, tant son ton que ses yeux, il lui offrit même un sourire qu'il n'avait que très rarement.

_-Oui, je comprends, Elena, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire. _

Déstabilisée, refusant de lâcher prise même si son point de vue l'avait touché, elle se détourna de lui et ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Elle s'y installa, attendant qu'il daigne la ramener chez elle. Sa moue en disait long sur son état, elle se refusait à lui adresser la parole, incapable de se faire à l'idée qu'elle les perdrait bientôt…

* * *

_Comme c'était le prologue, ce n'était pas très long. Je sais, vous me direz « elle a dit qu'il y aurait plusieurs paring et là, on ne voit que le Damon/Elena », je l'entends déjà celle là. Le point est, que je devais faire le lien entre la fin de l'épisode et le début de la fiction, et donc que je devais utiliser le moment où Stefan s'est retrouvé pris dans la tombe. Oui, il y aura du Damon/Elena (à la base, ça devait être une fiction sur eux, puis j'ai dérapé et ça s'est terminé autrement). Si ça vous répugne à ce point, je comprendrai. Autrement, je vous laisse découvrir la suite dans le prochain chapitre._


	2. Une dérape qui en entraîne d'autres

Comme promis, je poste dès ce soir le premier chapitre. Les autres prendront toutefois un peu plus de temps à venir, même s'ils sont déjà écris, pour la simple raison que je ne tiendrai pas le rythme autrement. Probablement un chapitre par semaine, je n'en sais encore rien. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration et de mon avancement. On voit d'autres pairing dans ce chapitre, éloignement du prologue qui n'était que Damon/Elena. Au plaisir d'avoir vos commentaires! Pour les reviewers anonymes, je répondrai sur mon blogue, vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Résumé**

Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante. [Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue]

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith

**Pairing** : Plusieurs paring à venir au cours de la lecture

**Rating **: T pour le moment, possiblement M dans les prochains chapitres

* * *

**_Guerra, casa y amores, por un placer mil dolores_**

_-Proverbe espagnol _

**_Il ne faut pas lier un navire à une seule ancre, ni même une vie à un seul espoir _**

_– Epicète _

_**Finché c'è vita, c'è speranza**_

_-Proverbe italien _

* * *

**Chapitre 1- Une dérape qui en entraîne d'autres **

Elle était assise sur son lit, mordant le bout de son pouce en dépit d'avoir autre chose à faire pour passer sa nervosité. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de sauter par les fenêtres sans se blesser comme les vampires l'avaient. Ainsi, elle aurait pu passer outre la vigilance de son bourreau et faire avancer les choses. Aller voir Stefan, du moins. La voix de Damon porta jusqu'à elle alors que Jenna riait, d'une de ses blagues probablement. Elle ne lui pardonnait toujours qu'à moitié le fait qu'il ait embrassé Elena, mais les choses s'étaient un peu tassés depuis et elle arrivait à supporter sa présence. C'est pourquoi, il était présentement dans la cuisine avec elle en train de préparer le repas alors qu'Elena était coincée dans sa chambre avec Jeremy pour la surveiller.

_-Jer, pourquoi tu me fais ça? J'ai besoin d'aller voir Stefan! _

_-D'aller voir Stefan ou de demander à Katherine où tu peux trouver Klaus? _

Il la regardait moqueur, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir. Elle haïssait Damon pour avoir incité son frère à se méfier d'elle et de ses intentions.

_-Elena, je t'empêcherai de sortir de cette maison pour la même raison que tu m'as caché l'existence d'autres créatures : parce que tu es ma sœur et que je t'aime. _

Elle en avait assez d'entendre ce genre de phrase. D'abord Stefan, puis Damon et maintenant Jeremy. Même Bonnie s'y était mise. Lui jetant un regard noir, signifiant clairement qu'elle lui en voulait, elle se leva et quitta sa chambre, son frère bien évidemment sur les talons. Elle n'alla pas loin, s'arrêtant dans la cuisine.

_-Bonsoir, Elena! Tu t'es enfin décidée à cesser de jouer les ermites? _

_-Elena! _Poursuivit sa tante lui permettant d'ignorer le vampire. _Tu arrives à point, le dîner était justement prêt. Hum… Ça me semble un régale!_

Elle venait de soulever un couvercle du chaudron et les effluves d'une soupe leur monta délicieusement aux narines. Ils venaient à peine de s'asseoir à table lorsque la sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre. L'adolescente fronça ses sourcils, jetant un regard interrogatoire aux deux hommes. Jeremy lui offrit un haussement d'épaule.

_-On attend quelqu'un? _Demanda-t-il alors.

_-J'ai invité Rick à venir manger avec nous, j'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème. _

_-Cool! _Répondit simplement Jeremy.

_-Le prof d'histoire, _s'exclama Damon, _la soirée risque d'être amusante! _

Jenna s'éloigna vers l'entrée en secouant la tête. Le mot « irrécupérable » traversa l'esprit d'Elena. Les pas revinrent vers la cuisine. Jenna était seule.

_-Rick s'excuse, il a un imprévu de dernière minute qui l'empêche de se joindre à nous. Il m'a semblé bizarre…_

Au même instant, le téléphone de Damon sonna. Un message texte. Un coin de sa bouche tressaillit alors qu'il le lisait. Il tapa quelques mots, puis le rangea dans sa poche. Il recula sa chaise, se leva et, appuyant ses mains sur le dossier, dit :

_-Je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie aussi, faut croire que le petit frère a des problèmes et qu'il ne peut pas se débrouiller sans moi! Enfin, je suis son tuteur légal alors…_

Personne n'ouvrit la bouche, mais Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir un lien entre le soudain départ de Damon et l'imprévu de Alaric. Alors qu'il allait les quitter, il se retourna une dernière fois et ajouta :

_-Oh! Jeremy, je compte sur toi pour animer cette soirée à ma place…même si, techniquement, ça ne pourra pas être aussi amusant. _

L'adolescent acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête saisissant le message. Il était désormais seul à protéger sa sœur et on comptait sur lui pour ne pas échouer. Il se saisit alors de sa fourchette, commençant à manger sous le regard médusé de sa tante qui ne saisissait vraisemblablement rien à la situation.

_-Alors, qu'a-t-on prévu pour cette soirée? Une de vous deux est partante pour une partie de jeux vidéo? _

Les mots du vampire avaient fait leur chemin dans l'esprit d'Elena et elle réalisait que peut-être, Stefan avait réellement des problèmes. Peut-être même que Katherine en était à l'origine. N'ayant plus vraiment d'appétit, elle repoussa son assiette sans en avoir pris une seule bouchée. Elle détestait être maintenue à l'écart alors qu'elle était le principal problème et que les victimes étaient des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle détestait encore plus son téléphone reste muet alors que son frère recevait visiblement plus de détails de la part de Damon. Son regard s'assombrit et elle se promit mentalement qu'elle le ferait parler dès que Jenna aurait le dos tourné. Malheureusement pour elle, l'aîné des Salvatore avaient déjà prévu les plans pour cette soirée de plein lune, plan qui incluait une fois de plus tout le monde sauf elle…

Damon referma la porte de la tombe plus perdu que jamais. Les événements lui échappaient. Il n'arrivait plus à voir comment il pourrait les gérer sans rien risquer ou trahir leurs secrets. Alarick demeurait à l'écart visiblement aussi troublé que lui par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Il était venu quérir son aide plutôt dans la soirée en lui rappelant que c'était jour de pleine lune et que Tyler était à la veille de subir sa première transformation. Il l'avait également informé de l'arrivée en ville d'une amie de Mason, amie qui cherchait à le retrouver, qui n'était pas totalement inconnu à Katherine. Une mine de problèmes évidemment.

* * *

Damon referma la porte de la tombe plus perdu que jamais. Les événements lui échappaient. Il n'arrivait plus à voir comment il pourrait les gérer sans rien risquer ou trahir leurs secrets. Alarick demeurait à l'écart visiblement aussi troublé que lui par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Il était venu quérir son aide plutôt dans la soirée en lui rappelant que c'était jour de pleine lune et que Tyler était à la veille de subir sa première transformation. Il l'avait également informé de l'arrivée en ville d'une amie de Mason, amie qui cherchait à le retrouver, qui n'était pas totalement inconnu à Katherine. Une mine de problèmes évidemment.

Alors que Damon avait voulut se rendre directement aux sources et questionner Katherine, il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Le spectacle qui lui avait été donné d'entendre l'avait laissé douteux. Les bruits de corps qui se frottaient ensemble, les gémissements, rien de tout ça ne pouvait être réelle. Il avait toutefois dut faire face à cette réalité lorsque, répondant à ses appels, Katherine s'était pointée à la porte à demi-nue. Rouge comme celle qui aurait trouvé son plaisir, agacée comme celle qu'on arrachait à ce même plaisir. Et Stefan, qui ne s'était pas montré, mais qu'il avait entendu jurer dans le lointain. Contre lui-même. Et Damon avait tout compris, il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Pendant plus d'un siècle, il avait été « l'amoureux éploré et obsédé par une femme » alors que son frère se bernait à dire qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle et que son amour avait toujours été faux. Aujourd'hui, il disait aimer Elena parce qu'elle n'était pas Katherine. Chimères. Ses mensonges n'étaient plus plausibles.

Alarick ne semblait pas être à sa place dans ce décor. À vrai dire, il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir eu à venir. Il s'était attendu à voir une scène explosive d'un Damon en colère, pas une scène qui sentait à plein nez, même pour lui, la concupiscence.

_-Et bien, _entama Damon énervé, _il nous faudra trouver un autre moyen de régler nos problèmes! Ces deux-là ne nous serons d'aucune utilité!_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? _

La question lui valut un regard désobligeant.

_-Tu te fous de moi, non? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse? Je n'ai aucune idée de comment nous sortir de là!_

_-Je parlais pour Elena. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui dit? Pour Stefan et…_

Il ne pouvait apparemment pas prononcer son nom sans ressentir une vague de dégoût à l'idée de la tromperie dont son élève était victime.

_-Rien, on ne dit rien. Mieux vaut qu'elle reste ignorante pour le moment, on a déjà assez de mal comme ça à contenir ses idées suicidaires, s'il fallait qu'elle sache que Stefan fricotte avec Katherine dans son dos, elle nous en ferait baver! Ah la bonne heure, il ne manquait plus que ça! _

Rick acquiesça silencieusement, ne désirant pas trop afficher sa présence face au vampire énervé. Rien de bon ne sortirait de cette scène. Surtout qu'il le vit balancer son poing dans la pierre avec un grognement. Damon inspira profondément et replaça sa veste de cuire avant de ramener son attention sur lui, visiblement inspiré.

_-Allons rendre visite à la petite sorcière…._

_

* * *

_

Là où fut jadis l'ancienne demeure des Lockwood, ce qui aurait pu être un animal blessé laissait autour de lui une ambiance des plus pénibles prendre vie. Couché à même le sol, ses jambes repliées vers son ventre, une main sous son menton et l'autre contre son oreille, Tylerr était en train de perdre la tête. Même les tendres caresses de Caroline et les mots doux qu'elle lui susurrait en tentant de dissimuler sa panique ne lui faisaient aucun effet.

Ses cris de douleur emplissaient le lieu sous-terrain avec une fréquence plus ou moins régulière. Ils se répercutaient contres les murs de pierre retentissant une nouvelle fois aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Encore plus forts. Plus douloureux. Elle aurait voulu fuir loin d'eux tant son âme était atteinte. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, la panique lui nouait la gorge. Elle sentait ses tripes se torde à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle aurait voulu crier à son tour pour couvrir la voix de Tyler. Fuir et crier. Oublier cette scène, ne jamais s'être proposée pour l'aider.

_-Ca…ro…line…_

Il haletait, prononçait les mots avec difficulté. Se recroquevilla encore plus sûr lui-même. À sa supplique, elle ne savait que répondre. Aucun moyen de lui retirer sa douleur. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur son bras nu. Un nouveau cri percuta la pierre de plein fouet, faisant naître un long frisson le long de son dos. Fuir et crier. Elle s'était promis qu'elle ne craquerait pas, pas devant lui. Elle avait connu l'horreur de se transformer seule, elle ne voulait pas qu'un autre la subisse. Pas ylerr.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent un moment, elle inspira. Cherchait son courage. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son biceps, s'arrêtèrent dans le creux de son coude avant de remonter vers son épaule. Elle pouvait voir la sueur perler sur son front, le sang affluer dans son visage. Elle se pencha par-dessus lui pour embrasser sa joue.

Son bras trouva sa place contre son torse, se saisit de sa main nichée sous son menton. Elle plaqua sa poitrine contre son torse, pouvait sentir battre son cœur. Joue contre joue, elle le tenait dans une étreinte qui la faisait elle-même trembler.

_-Va-t-en… Va-t-en, Caroline…_

Elle avala péniblement sa salive. Elle désirait tant le faire, il ne rendait l'idée que plus tentante.

_-Non! Non, pas encore. Tiens bon, Tyler, tiens bon. _

Ses yeux se refermèrent alors qu'il fut victime d'un nouveau spasme. Violence. Ses nerfs menaçaient de flancher face au spectacle. Que faisait Bonnie? Damon lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait briser le sortilège et éviter les souffrances à Tyler.

Caroline bondit sur ses pieds, posa son dos et ses mains contre la pierre. Pas de sortie. Elle avait sentit sa tête se rejeter vers l'arrière. Un son inhumain franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Un grognement. Sous ses yeux, son bras s'était écarté de son corps. Lentement, il se désarticulait dans un effroyable craquement d'os. La transformation commençait.

* * *

Au même moment, alors que Tyler subissait la pleine lune, une autre souffrait, non loin de là dans la forêt. Bonnie Bennet jouait son pouvoir, presque sa vie, sur un seul sortilège.

Elle tenait le grimoire entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle poussait son être à chanter l'incantation. Elle vacilla une première fois, tint bon. Il la regardait se détruire incapable de l'arrêter. Il l'aurait voulu, certes, mais elle l'empêchait d'entre dans son cercle. Le maintenant à l'écart par son esprit. Il voyait un premier filet de sang s'échapper de son nez. Fit un premier pas vers elle.

_-Bonnie!_

Un deuxième pas. Se heurta à un mur invisible. Il y posa la main, tenta en vain de le repousser. Il avait mal. Mal de la voir perdre peu à peu ses forces pour en sauver un autre.

_-Bonnie! Arrêtes, tu n'es pas assez forte! Il y a sûrement un autre moyen!_

Il devait en avoir un autre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se tuer. Sauver Elena. Sauver Taylor. Sauver Caroline. Sauver Damon et Stefan. Peu importe où il cherchait, il ne voyait que de la souffrance. De la souffrance pour de l'amour et même après… Les poings du jeune Gilbert se crispèrent. Un pas en arrière. Personne ne sortirait indemne de cette lutte contre les originels.

_-Bonnie!_

Le chant avait cessé d'un coup. Son menton pointait vers le haut, sa bouche était entre ouverte dans un silence inquiétant. Comme si l'Air lui manquait subitement. Les dents de Jeremy claquèrent ensemble et sans réfléchir, sans penser à ce mur qui les séparait, il fonça vers l'avant. Le corps de la jeune femme s'était arc-bouté, ses bras étaient retombés, ballant de chaque côté d'elle. Le livre lui avait glissé des mains, mais personne ne porta attention au bruit qu'il fit en se refermant sur le sol. Ses jambes avaient cédées, ses genoux heurtèrent durement le sol. Puis, ce fut son dos et sa tête.

Et Jeremy, Jeremy put enfin la rejoindre alors qu'au-même moment son esprit abandonnait. Mais il était trop tard, elle avait déjà perdu conscience. Murmurant son nom, il prit délicatement sa tête entre ses mains et la posa sur ses cuisses. Il caressa ses cheveux, les dégagea de son visage en sueur.

Une peur sauvage s'était installée au creux de son torse. L'avenir s'effaçait peu à peu. Si Bonnie n'était pas assez forte pour réussir, ce n'était plus que de la souffrance qui leur tiendrait compagnie, c'était la mort également.

Un instant, une possibilité qui le dégoûtait au plus au point traversa son esprit : les tendances suicidaires qu'avaient actuellement sa sœur étaient peut-être la seule solution qu'ils avaient. Peut-être avaient-ils tous torts de vouloir la protéger. Il rejeta rapidement cette possibilité aux oubliettes, se sentant devenir un monstre à son tour rien que pour avoir osé imaginer que sacrifier Elena était une possibilité…

* * *

_J'aimerais sincèrement avoir votre avis. Pour cette fiction plus que pour n'importes quelle autre. Elle me tient à coeur, c'est la première que je tente de faire différente. J'ai un peu peur de sombrer dans les clichés ou de m'égarer en utilisant autant de personnages. J'ai l'habitude de me centrer sur le couple principale et d'oublier un peu les autres. Ou de ne garder qu'un seul point de vue. Cette fic, elle est née en partie de ma frustration en voyant l'avancement de la saison, de celle également à ne pas vouloir attendre la suite de la série, trop impatiente, mais également de celle de lire des histoires qui n'ont plus rien d'originale tant elles ont été exploité. Et là est ma peur, de m'y perdre également. Enfin, j'espère que vous pouvez comprendre, et que vous prendrez le temps pour me donner votre avis! J'accepte les critiques, elles sont mêmes le bienvenue, puisque ce sont elles qui me remettront sur les bonnes "rails". Sur ce, je ne m'éterniserai pas plus longtemps, puisque peu d'entre vous lirons ce commentaire, et au plaisir de vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre ou pour une autre fiction! _


	3. Vaciller entre brouillard et réalité

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2, on peut en avance de ce que j'avais prévu. J'ai déjà hâte de vous poster les chapitres suivants, je les écris et j'ai presque l'air d'une enfant à sauter partout :D Surtout que c'est cette j'ai eu l'occasion d'écrire certaines certaines qui me faisaient réellement envie (certaines qui sont à la base de la fiction en fait...) et j'ai eu tellement de plaisir à le faire que...dah! Enfin, l'histoire avançant, je compte sur vous pour me dire s'il reste des incohérences. Je me suis relue (ouh la! Je fais jamais ça moi!) et je crois que tout est bien, mais si vous repérez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas! Enfin, pour ceux qui étaient intéressés par la traduction La fin du jeu, j'ai presqu'achevé la traduction du chapitre 2, alors je devrais pouvoir la poster au cours de la fin de semaine. J'ai également un one-shot, en attente, qui n'attend que le Nouvel An pointe le bout de son nez... Et qui sait, je me sentirais peut-être d'humeur à poster un nouveau chapitre de Pour autant de souffrance! Sur ce, je tais mon blabla, et je vous laisse à votre lecture!

**Comme toujours, pour les reviewers anonymes, je vous répondrai via mon blogue (le lien se trouve sur mon profile). J'ai commencé déjà à répondre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Je me suis concentrée sur mon écriture cette semaine, mais les réponses seront bientôt là. **

**Également, vous noterez que j'utilise parfois certaines répliques tirées des épisodes. Elles ne m'appartiennent pas. J'essaie seulement de rester le plus "collée" possible à la série, mais en lui donnant ma propre vision. Vous trouverez donc certaines ressemblances au cours des chapitres, comme vous l'avez certainement déjà constaté (ou vous le constaterez plus tard...) **

* * *

**Résumé**

Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante. [Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue]

* * *

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith

**Pairing** : Plusieurs paring à venir au cours de la lecture

**Rating **: T pour le moment, possiblement M dans les prochains chapitres

* * *

**_Pour être une personne, il faut pouvoir s'émouvoir de la souffrance d'une autre personne, se plonger dans autrui._**

_– Jean-Jacques Rousseau_

**_Dans toutes les larmes, s'attarde l'espoir._**

_-Proverbe arabe _

**_Celui dont le coeur est ressucité par l'amour ne mourra jamais._**

_-Proverbe arabe _

* * *

**Chapitre 2- Vaciller entre brouillard et réalité **

La journée avait été horriblement longue pour Elena. Ayant passée une grande partie de sa journée étendue sur son lit, elle avait eu tout le loisir de réfléchir. Et de se concerter dans l'idée qu'elle ne voulait pas être sauvée. Ce soir encore, après le départ de Damon et d'Alaric, suivit de peu par celui de son frère déclarant avoir besoin de sortir avec des amis, un horrible mensonge selon Elena, elle n'avait pas tardé à retrouver son lit. L'ambiance du souper avait été particulièrement lourde, d'une part à cause de son air maussade, et d'une autre à cause des secrets qu'ils se cachaient tous les trois, elle, son frère et Jenna.

Combien de fois avait-elle composé le numéro de Bonnie au cours de la soirée, ayant horriblement besoin de parler à quelqu'un et de sortir de cette maison pour prendre l'air? À chacun d'eux, elle n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Aucun retour d'appel à ses messages également. À croire qu'elle avait disparut de la civilisation. Une boule d'inquiétude supplémentaire, après celle pour Stefan, c'était forgée au creux de son ventre. C'est le cœur au bord des lèvres et les joues trempées de larmes qu'elle s'était endormie en début de soirée.

* * *

Jamais Caroline n'avait connu une telle frayeur de sa vie. Pas même lorsque Katherine s'en était prise à elle. Elle aurait souhaité, à cet instant plus que jamais, que Damon ne lui ait jamais donné de son sang et qu'il l'ait laissé mourir dans l'accident. Cette époque où elle était humaine lui semblait bien loin maintenant. Beaucoup trop loin. L'insouciance lui manquait, de n'avoir à s'inquiéter de rien d'autre que de savoir si elle pouvait battre Elena, tant en devenant la prochaine Mystic Fall qu'en gagnant l'amour de Matt.

**Matt… Tu me manques…**

Qu'elle soit désormais plus forte que lui ne changeait rien. L'idée qu'elle se sentirait plus en sécurité callée entre ses bras cheminait dans son esprit. Sa tête se tourna légèrement, son menton toucha son épaule. La panique lui coupait le souffle, la peur ralentissait ses pas. Il était là, presque sur ses talons. Si elle faiblissait encore, elle serait à portée de ses crocs.

_-Tyler! Tyler! C'est moi, c'est Caroline! Arrêtes, Tyler! S'il te plaît! _

Sa voix se brisait et montait dans les aigus alors qu'elle criait. En vain, il n'était plus Tyler. Il n'était qu'un pauvre loup-garou attiré par l'odeur d'un vampire. Un chasseur qui ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa proie entre ses mains.

Alors qu'elle regardait une fois de plus derrière son épaule, son pied se prit dans une racine. Le cauchemar la poursuivait, l'enfonçait davantage. Elle s'étala sur le ventre, sur la terre boueuse. Plus aucune chance, elle avait perdu. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses muscles se tendirent dans un réflexe. Derrière ses paupières closes, le visage de Matt se superposait à celui de Tyler. La douleur survint, bien plus brève qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, alors que les crocs de ce dernier s'enfonçait dans son mollet. L'aube venait de faire son apparition, et le loup reprit forme humaine, laissant un adolescent nu et au cœur broyé par les évènements, recroquevillé contre la jambe de la jeune femme.

* * *

Alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier, Elena entendit des voix. Jenna lui avait pourtant fait comprendre, plutôt, qu'elle avait l'intention de sortir ce soir. Elle découvrit, dans son salon, Damon et Alaric en train de discuter à voix basse. Ses plans en étaient contrariés. Elle aurait certainement passé son chemin, quittant avant que l'un d'eux s'aperçoivent de sa présence, si elle n'aurait pas capté des bribes de la conversation.

_-Je vais y retourner. Demain. Il n'est pas question qu'il s'en sorte comme ça._

_-Et si ça venait qu'à se savoir, Damon? Essaie de ne pas tout ruiner…_

_-Tu crois que…_

La phrase s'interrompit, et le vampire prononça son nom, la faisant sursauter.

_-Elena! _

Il s'était levé et se tenait debout devant elle. Elena recula surprise. Ses clés, qu'elle tenait pourtant serrées entre ses doigts, glissèrent sur le sol, attirant le regard des deux hommes. Ils se concertèrent du regard un moment, avant de revenir sur elle.

_-Où penses-tu aller comme ça, Elena? _

_-Voir Stefan, il doit s'ennuyer. _

Ses paroles tombèrent à plat. Alaric gagna la porte en pinçant les lèvres. Il ne dit que quelques mots avant de partir, sans même se retourner, claquant la porte derrière lui.

_-Je vais vous laisser, j'ai d'autres choses à faire ce soir. _

Un marmonnement indistinct de celui gêné qui voulait échapper à la situation.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Damon? _

_-Il se passe que ce soir, tu restes ici avec moi. C'est moi qui garde. _

_-Damon… Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez? Vous êtes tous disparus les uns après les autres au souper. Il y a quelque chose de grave? C'est Stefan? _

_-Pourquoi faut-il toujours en revenir à Stefan? Il ne peut pas commettre de bêtises ni même qu'il ne peut lui arriver quelque chose, il est enfermé dans la tombe, Elena! Enfermé avec aucune possibilité de sortis! _

_-Enfermé avec Katherine, c'est là tout le drame. _

Damon roula des yeux, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas tant un drame que cela.

_-Où est Bonnie? Et Jeremy? Aucun des deux ne répond à mes messages. Damon, qu'est-ce que tu trames? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu sais que je n'apprécie pas les mensonges et d'être tenue à l'écart._

_-Ils font un petit travail pour moi. Des sortilèges à lancer pour briser la pierre de lune. Rien de dramatique. Et si on écoutait un film ce soir? _

Tentant de faire dériver le sujet, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, lequel elle esquiva en le foudroyant du regard.

_-Bon, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma soirée ici, encore moins avec toi, je vais voir Stefan. Tu le vois tous les jours, alors pourquoi pas moi? _

_-Non. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose en y allant? Tu pourrais te faire attaquer ou peut-être avoir l'idée brillante de te laisser attaquer. N'essaies pas de jouer à ça avec moi, Elena. On en a déjà discuté. _

_-Si tu ne me fais pas confiance à ce point, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. Mais sache Damon, que celui qui se prétend mon ami m'aurait fait confiance. _

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle le prit comme étant une acceptation de ses plans et ajouta :

_-Il sera heureux de me voir, je lui apporte même de quoi s'occuper. _

_-Il a déjà de quoi s'occuper, crois-moi. Et il est déjà suffisamment heureux comme ça. _

Il aurait voulu éviter d'arriver à un moment comme celui-là, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Elena aimait la vérité et ne pourrait s'empêcher de commettre des bêtises tant qu'elle ne la connaîtrait pas. Il entendait déjà les questions brûler ses lèvres alors qu'elle n'osait pas lui demander une nouvelle fois sur ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur soirée. Il regrettait déjà ses paroles lorsque sur son visage apparut une expression de stupeur.

_-Quoi? Non, Damon, t'as sûrement mal interprété la situation. C'est impossible!_

_-Elena…_

Elle venait de saisir sa veste et ramasser ses clés et s'apprêtait à quitter sa demeure. Damon lui barra la route, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il la regardait d'un air de défi. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à passer, il était plus fort qu'elle et n'hésiterait pas à se servir de cette force pour la faire plier à ses volontés. Il avait fait une promesse qu'il tenait à respecter et même sans celle-=ci, il lui avait démontré, lorsqu'elle avait tenté de ses vendre à Klaus, qu'il la protégerait coûte que coûte. Même s'il devait y laisser sa vie. Malgré tout, prise par les doutes qu'il avait plantés dans son esprit, elle ne fit aucun cas du rempart qu'il formait de son corps entre la porte et elle et le contourna dans la plus grande simplicité.

_-Elena!_

Même la dureté de son ton n'atteignit pas les embrouilles de son cerveau. Le vampire leva la tête au ciel, dans un ultime signe de désespoir.

_-Il m'a lui-même demandé de te tenir à l'écart du tombeau, Elena! Il ne veut pas te voir!_

L'expression de son visage changea. Le doute était revenu s'y afficher, effaçant la haine. Il la vit saisir sa lèvre entre ses dents, comme si elle le suppliait de la rassurer en niant ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Il ne fit rien, ne lâchant même pas sa prise sur elle. Il garda un visage dur, ne laissant aucune expression y filtrer.

_-Non, c'est impossible… Il voudra me voir. _

Il avala de travers. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui briserait le mythe. Il avait eu mal en découvrant la scène, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître lorsque Katherine l'avait regardé, lui offrant le sourire sadique de sa jouissance. Il la haïssait. Il était peut-être parvenu à passer à autre chose, mais son cœur était éperdu d'un amour qu'il avait entretenu si longtemps qu'il en était marqué pour l'éternité. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui briserait Elena en sachant qu'il devrait également être celui qui recollerait les morceaux. Elle l'y obligea.

_-Je t'en supplie, Damon. Laisse-moi aller le voir, j'ai besoin d'y aller._

_-Il lui a cédé, Elena! Il a cédé à Katherine! Tu croyais qu'il l'avait oublié? Qu'il la détestait et qu'il était sincèrement amoureux de toi comme il le prétendait? J'y ai cru aussi. Ce que j'ai vu, dans la tombe, c'est deux corps qui s'unissaient, deux corps qui se faisaient l'amour, pas la guerre! Tu n'étais qu'un substitut pour lui. Il a tenté de renier ses sentiments et de t'aimer, mais il a perdu. Il est faible, il l'aime, Elena. Il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. _

En prononçant ses derniers mots, il la secoua et sa tête heurta plusieurs fois le bois de la porte. Elle pleurait, tremblait entre ses bras. Il la sentit céder sous son emprise. Il posa un genou à terre, la laissant s'écrouler. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant d'étouffer ses larmes contre son torse. Il n'y arriverait pas, il l'aimait trop pour la voir pleurer comme ça.

Il l'éloigna de lui. La regarda de nouveau. Prit d'un élan d'égoïsme, il pencha son visage vers le sien, respirant son souffle. Sa langue caressa ses larmes, cueillant celle qui coulaient sur ses joues, puis alla les chercher directement à la source. Sa joue frôla la sienne, s'y arrêta. Il sentait la chaleur de son sang qui affluait la rendant d'un rouge désirable. Il sentait les tremblements que lui procuraient les sanglots aussi. Puis, sa main remonta de ses hanches à sa nuque, traçant le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale. L'autre se posa sur son ventre, la repoussa contre la porte.

Il avait un genou posé à ses côtés, l'autre était resté à sa place, devant. Il se penchait sur elle. Sa joue quitta son confort, son front prit le relais, s'appuyant contre le sien. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, n'y touchèrent point. Jeux d'érotisme. Sensualité. Frustration. Il goutta son souffle, il la désirait. Elle ne fit aucun geste, se contentant de garder sur lui ses yeux où les larmes n'avaient cessé d'apparaître. Il se résolut à faire un autre pas en avant, prenant le risque de l'effrayer. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent enfin les siennes. Elles les embrassèrent avec une tendresse dont il s'ignorait capable, lui l'amant sauvage qui avait aimé avec passion chaque femme passées dans son lit. Sa main quitta son ventre, remontant dans une caresse jusqu'à sa poitrine, puis jusqu'à sa joue avant de prendre appuie sur la porte. Elle ne le repoussait pas, point plus qu'elle ne lui répondait. Il était seul dans ce baiser. Il se résolut à s'arrêter, puis à s'écarter.

_-Je suis désolé. _

Elle restait muette, inexpressive, continuant de pleurer alors qu'il l'attirait de nouveau contre lui. Son silence le tuait, mais il le comprenait. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de Stefan, comme il en avait eu besoin pour se remettre de Katherine. Et il le lui laisserait. Il avait été capable de taire son égoïsme et de la laisser à son frère, il était aussi capable d'attendre qu'elle daigne lui rendre son amour.

* * *

Il était assis dans un recoin de la tombe, une jambe étendue devant lui, l'autre repliée. Son coude était appuyé contre son genou, son front contre sa paume.

_-Tu crois vraiment que maintenant il va se précipiter pour te libérer? _

_-Voyons Stefan! C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait voir, maintenant il n'aura plus de remords à t'enlever Elena! C'est ce que tu voulais aussi, non? Ne pas être celui qui la jetterait pour moi? Tu n'es pas le méchant frère, tu préfères que ce soit elle qui te rejette. _

_-Ne résiste pas, Stefan. Tu étais libéré bien avant qu'il ne découvre la vérité. Ça t'a plus, je le sais._

Il la sentait s'insinuer une fois de plus dans son esprit. Elle y plaçait des images tirées de leur passé commun, lui rappelant certaines danses auxquelles ils avaient été ou certaines nuits torrides qui les avaient tenu éveillé. Le prénom de celle qui l'avait damné s'échappa des lèvres du vampire sous forme d'un gémissement. _Non! _Son esprit le ramena à la réalité en recréant la voix d'Elena. Il était encore en train de se laisser piéger, elle l'obligeait à revivre leurs baisers pour l'amener à confondre la réalité et le présent. Elle souriait. Il sentait son cœur balloter. Dans un élan de rage, il se releva et la repoussa violemment contre le mur. Sa tête heurta la paroi de pierre et elle atterrit sur ses fesses, ses cheveux voilant son visage. Il ne s'approcha pas, restant à l'écart par mesure de sécurité. Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécies, sa voix avec baisser d'un ton. Il parlait vite, refusant de lui laisser l'opportunité de percer une nouvelle faille.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, enh? Tu n'en as pas assez de jouer dans ma tête? Tu as encore besoin de ton jouet, même après cent quatre-cinq années? Fiche-moi la paix, Katherine. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, j'ai couché avec toi. Sors de ma tête! _

_-Tu ne t'es pas dis que peut-être, s'il m'était si facile d'entrer dans ta tête, c'était parce que tu ne m'opposais pas beaucoup de résistance? C'est ce que tu veux Stefan! Toi aussi tu m'aimes, comme en 1864! Je ne t'ai pas poussé à me faire l'amour, tu l'as fait consciemment. _

L'homme ne répondit pas. La discussion n'allait nulle part. Il était coincé dans cette tombe, avec la femme qui l'avait damné et était presqu'en train de devenir fou.

_-Je t'aime, Stefan! _

Elle s'était assise dos au mur qui lui faisait face, une moue enfantine définissant ses traits. Il releva la tête, la contemplant un instant. Le suivant, il la surplombait, accroupit devant elle, les mains posées sur le mur de façon à l'emprisonner.

_-À quel jeu tu joues, Katherine? _Siffla-t-il à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

Trop près. Beaucoup trop près. Mais la rage ne le fit pas réaliser alors. Elle aurait pu l'emporter dans un autre jeu sans qu'il n'ait une chance de combattre.

_-Tu veux jouer? _Susurra-t-elle.

Sa main glissa sur le torse du vampire et trouva l'emplacement exacte de son cœur mort. L'autre se posa sur son genou, remontant doucement jusqu'à ses aines. Un coin de sa bouche se releva quant elle lu le désir dans ses yeux.

_-Pourquoi résister, Stefan? C'est toi que tu tortures. Fais face à celui que tu es, un vampire. _

_-Pourquoi, Katherine? Pourquoi tu joues avec moi, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est. _

Elle s'évada de sa « prison », le laissant seul face au mur frustré des ses caresses avortées. Elle prit place un peu plus loin, l'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_-Ça été vrai, pendant un temps. Au début, quand on s'est rencontré, tous les trois, je n'ai vu en Damon et en toi que des jouets. Des « chiens » qui me tiendraient compagnie et me divertiraient pendant un temps, une éternité peut-être. Vous étiez si obéissants, me vouant une confiance aveugle. Damon me vouait un amour hors limite, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de l'envouter lorsqu'il a appris ma vraie nature. Il a été effrayé, certes, mais il a également vu toutes les possibilités que je pouvais lui offrir. Toi, par contre, malgré tout l'amour que tu me portais, elle n'était pas fausse, Stefan, souviens t'en, tu as reculé à la vue de mes crocs. Je n'ai fais que repousser ta peur, je n'ai pas créé ton amour. _

_-C'est faux…_

_-Tu manques cruellement de conviction, Stefan! Arrête de te mentir, c'est peut-être amusant, mais ça ne nous avance à rien…._

Elle bougea, tirant sur les bretelles de sa robe. L'une d'elles glissa sur son épaule, découvrit presque l'un de ses seins. Elle ne la replaça pas, jetant un regard encore plus ensorceleur au vampire qui lui faisait face. Dans ses yeux, brulaient une flamme de défi qu'il s'évertuait à ignorer. Il s'obligea à regarder ailleurs qu'au niveau de sa poitrine, de peur de lui ouvrir une nouvelle fois la porte. La main de la jeune femme glissa alors doucement de son épaule jusqu'à la naissance de son sein, prenant bien le temps d'effleurer chaque parcelle de peau. Elle ne cessa jamais de le regarder, même lorsque ses doigts toucha son mamelon.

_-Tu te souviens de cette dernière nuit de bal? Tu m'as raccompagné jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, puis tu m'as quitté avec un seul baiser, chaste, comme un gentleman. Tu m'as dis : « Je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis peu de temps et je sais que j'ai de la concurrence pour gagner votre affection, mais… Je n'ai jamais connu une femme comme vous. Je… Je vous regard, et je vois… un ange. Je caresse votre peau et mon corps s'enflamme. Je vous embrasse, et je sais que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. Je vous aime, Miss Katherine.» Longtemps après que tu m'es quitté, je sentais encore tes lèvres contre le mienne. Damon m'attendait dans ma chambre, prêt à me donner ce que toi tu ne m'avais pas donné. Pour la première fois, je l'ai repoussé. J'ai prétexté la fatigue, mais en réalité, mes pensées t'étaient toutes dédiées. Ce sont tes mains que j'aurais voulu sentir sur moi, les siennes me répugnaient. J'étais tombée amoureuse de toi, Stefan, et je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier…_

_

* * *

_

Alors, pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez me donner votre avis quand à ce qui suivra dans l'histoire. Caroline et la morsure de Tyler? Elena et le baiser de Damon? Stefan et les confessions de Katherine? Et il y a toujours Bonnie et Jeremy que nous n'avons pas revue dans ce chapitre... Pour les autres, lever la main pour aider l'un d'entre eux à s'en sortir! Chaque "voix" leur donnera une chance supplémentaire d'échapper à leur funestre destin.


	4. Jusqu'où aller par amour?

Et comme je reprends l'avions jeudi et que je n'ai pas encore terminé d'écrire le chapitre 4 (pas commencé serait le terme plus juste, j'ai remanié le plan de l'histoire, donc les chapitres déjà écris se sont déplacés à plus loin...), j'ai décidé de vous poster dès aujourd'hui le troisième. Je ne peux toutefois pas promettre l'arrivée du prochain pour la fin de semaine prochaine, je vais faire de mon mieux. J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire dans un avion, je dois bien pouvoir la continuer là! Enfin... Merci pour les reviews, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu encore à tout le monde, ça s'en vient, c'est promis. Même chose pour les reviews anonymes (**auxquelles je réponds sur mon blogue, lien sur mon profil**).

Enfin, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre (en fait, faudrait que je relise, j'ai oublié ce que j'y ai écris!) J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les autres!

* * *

**Résumé**

Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante. [Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue]

* * *

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith

**Pairing** : Plusieurs paring à venir au cours de la lecture

**Rating **: Je passe en rating M pour plus de sûreté.

* * *

**_Pour certains, c'est un rassemblement de fantassins; pour d'autres, de cavaliers; pour d'autres, de navires; _**

**_moi, je dis que ce qu'il y a de plus beau sur la terre noire, c'est quelqu'un aimé de quelqu'un._**

_–Sappho, fragment 16 _

**_La fin justifie les moyens_**

_- Machiavel _

**_Un remord vaut mieux qu'une hésitation qui se prolonge_**

_– Henry de Montherland, La reine morte _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3- Jusqu'où aller par amour? **

Désillusion. Entre les bras du vampire, Elena n'avait pas sut retrouver le sommeil. Elle n'avait pas osé bouger de peur de le réveiller. Elle sentait son torse contre son dos, le malaise prenant le pas sur sa tristesse et sur le sentiment de trahison qui était né en elle la veille au soir. Elle se souvenait que Damon l'avait embrassé, doucement, sans la forcer, et puis, il s'était excusé de son geste. Elle était demeurée silencieuse, perdue dans le brouillard. Sa tête avait trouvé son épaule et elle devait s'être endormie, épuisée.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, quelques heures plus tard, elle était étendue dans le lit de l'aîné des Salvatore, et n'était pas seule. Son souffle frôla sa nuque lui rappelant ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir. D'une certaine façon, elle se sentait coupable. Ce n'était pas elle, de jouer avec les hommes. Elle avait l'impression de se comporter comme Katherine. Laisser des espoirs à Damon était d'une cruauté dont elle ne se soupçonnait pas capable. Était-ce sa peine qui avait parlé lorsqu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé ou la présence de son sosie la transformait-elle en garce?

À tout le moins, les heures qui avaient suivit avait été bénéfiques. Pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ses sentiments confus de la veille semblaient s'être démêlés, laissant tout de même un goût amer en elle. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir parler à Bonnie en cet instant et partager avec quelqu'un cet étrange mélange d'émotions qui virevoltaient en elle à l'en étourdir. Il y avait bien Damon, mais il n'avait pas l'image du parfait confident. Sa frustration lui fit ressentir, une fois de plus, une vague d'amertume envers le vampire. C'était sa faute si elle avait été réduite à passer sa nuit à briser des sortilèges. À l'heure qu'il était, elle devait sûrement dormir encore et récupérer. Elena n'osait pas l'embêter.

Un baiser contre sa nuque la fit frémir. Le contacte lui plaisait d'une certaine façon. La faisait sentir vivante alors qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas l'être pour ne pas être la source de tous ces problèmes. La chaleur qu'il dégageait lui rappelait également qu'elle n'était pas seule et son besoin qu'on la serre dans ses bras. Un besoin qu'elle repoussa malgré elle.

-_Merci, Damon, mais je ne peux pas. J'aime Stefan. _

Sentant qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose, lui rappeler la trahison, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter quelques mots :

_-Je ne suis pas Katherine, je n'aimerai pas deux hommes en même temps. Je ne veux pas être celle qui se retrouvera entre vous deux. Ce que Stefan a fait dans la tombe, me reste en travers la gorge, mais j'ai dut mal à noyer mes sentiments et à les oublier. Pas pour les remplacer aussi vite. Je ne suis pas cette fille. Je ne peux pas accepter ce que tu m'offres, Damon. _

Elle baissa la tête, camouflant ainsi une étrange lueur née dans ses yeux. Non, elle ne voulait pas être comme Katherine. Une garce sans état d'âme qui se jouait de tout le monde pour son propre plaisir. Une garce qui n'avait aucun remord à détruire ce qui l'entourait. Katherine avait eu une adolescence difficile entre sa transformation, le meurtre de sa famille et Klaus et sa chasse au « sosie », qui aurait pu excuser son comportement, mais Elena s'obligea à taire toute pitié et compassion en elle. Elle avait eu des siècles pour se remettre et demeurait pourtant une garce. Si la dernière année laissait à Elena la chance de comprendre une partie de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, ses parents étaient après tout morts, elle ne voulait pas se laisser prendre au même piège. Elle avait été une fêtarde, mais pas une salope. Elle ne le serait pas non plus maintenant que sa vie avait basculée au-delà du possible.

Elle avait peur, autant que Damon cherche à s'engager plus en avant sur ce chemin de la trahison, voyant là une possibilité de se venger de Stefan, que de céder elle-même à la tentation de noyer sa peine. Elle avait eu un avant-goût la veille, et bien qu'elle ait du mal à se l'avouer, ça n'avait pas été des plus désagréables.

Un doigt glissa sous son menton. Elle résista. Il n'insista point et se mit à parler, la surprenant à un point tel qu'elle releva d'elle-même la tête. Il avait certes pensé à effacer sa mémoire comme toujours suite à cet écart de conduite, mais ça aurait été injuste. Injuste parce qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit de tricher. Injuste également parce qu'il serait alors le seul à devoir vivre avec le poids de cet amour qu'il savait, en un sens, réciproque. Il ne voulait pas être égoïste avec elle, mais il ne voulait pas non plus être laissé pour compte.

_-Je sais, c'est pourquoi je t'attendrai. Je t'ai attendu longtemps, Elena. Je le ferai encore si tu me le demandes…_

**J'ai beaucoup de patience en réserve, j'ai attendu Katherine durant plus de cent-quarante-cinq ans, **semblait-il dire silencieuse. Elena fut touchée par ses mots, troublée au point de ne pas être capable de le repousser alors que tout son être lui criait de le faire. Elle était hypnotisée par ses lèvres qui bougeaient doucement, statufiée par sa main qui caressait ses cheveux.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre brisant l'ambiance au grand soulagement d'Elena. Damon se tourna sur le côté et tendit le bras pour se saisir de son téléphone. L'expression de douceur qu'elle avait découvert sur ses traits s'évapora instantanément pour être remplacée par de l'agacement. Le message lu, il redéposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet, et glissa ses mains derrière sa tête. Il était en pleine contemplation du plafond, en réflexion.

_-La sorcière a échoué. La pierre de lune n'a pas été détruite. Ce qui me laisse croire que…_

_-Damon? _

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix, encore plus lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle.

_-Caroline, elle était avec le loup cette nuit. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis…_

Une nouvelle vague d'angoisse s'empara de la jeune Gilbert. Ces autres sentiments furent repoussés aux oubliettes, de nouveau balayés pour d'autres beaucoup plus importants.

* * *

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé lorsque Tyler s'éveilla. Un atroce mal de tête jumelé à une douleur vertigineuse dans l'épaule ne tarda à se faire sentir. Il s'était à peine redressé dans son lit qu'il s'y laissa retomber, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. Les souvenirs de la nuit, ceux qui l'avaient fait cauchemarder dans son esprit, lui apparurent soudain plus clairement. La douleur dans ses membres lui parut minime lorsqu'une autre prit naissance dans son torse. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, il y sentait son cœur.

Il avait attaqué Caroline. Les légendes qu'elle lui avait racontées le harcelaient. « _Une seule morsure de loup-garou peut tuer un vampire_. » Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner, la tête penchée sur le côté de son lit, qu'un spasme secoua son corps entier avec violence. Une image de Caroline, étendue sur le sol, son corps froid et rigide, ses yeux vides de toute lueur, traversa son esprit. Ses tripes se tordirent et déversèrent sur le sol de leur contenu. Il avait tué Caroline Forbes.

* * *

Elle était restée silencieuse depuis sa déclaration alors qu'un millier de phrases insolentes et tout autant de désirs qu'elle aurait, dans l'immédiat, qualifié de fantasmes, s'imposaient dans son esprit. Elle s'imposait ce silence pour laisser Stefan mijoter sur ses paroles.

La patience de l'aînée avait tout de fois ses limites. Elle ne voulait pas rester ici plus longtemps alors qu'elle avait une occasion de rattraper le siècle perdu et d'assouvir ses envies. L'esprit affaiblit par le sang animal de son amant lui facilita la tâche.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à lui faire miroiter, une fois de plus, l'idée de la luxure. Aidant à sa cause, les sensations orgasmiques éprouvées la veille au soir se mêlèrent aux images. Explosifs. Stefan se redressa, haletant, son regard noircit d'une part par le désir et de l'autre par la colère, la foudroya. Elle frissonna, y voyant là un acte sensuel.

_-Tu es tordue, Katherine!_

_-Tu as pourtant aimé ce côté sans limite. En cinq cent ans, j'ai appris bien plus de façon de te faire trouver le plaisir que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Le sexe est la drogue des vampires, Stefan, où est le mal? _

_-Non! _Repoussa-t-il alors qu'elle passa ses jambes de chaque côté de lui.

Elle le chevauchait presque, susurrant à son oreille, brisant une fois de plus ses dernières résistances.

_-Tu es coincé ici, Stefan. Tu n'as que moi. Laisse-nous au moins une chance d'oublier la tension qui nous accapare si tu ne veux pas t'avouer que tu m'aimes! _

Alors qu'il happait ses lèvres avec violence, la poussant brutalement contre le mur, le nom d'Elena raisonna dans son esprit, mais l'écho disparut bien vite. Tout comme il se retrouva aussi vite adossé contre la paroi de la tombe, les genoux fléchis et les jambes de son amante encerclant sa taille. Les sensations qui l'avaient, la veille, poussé à se laisser aller à la débauche, revinrent s'ancrer en lui encore plus fortement. Il sentait la langue de Katherine remonter le long de son cou, puis s'attarder sur sa joue jusqu'à aspirer le lobe de son oreille. Sa tête bascula vers l'arrière, frappa contre la pierre. Douleur. Elle se fondit très vite dans le plaisir. Il attira le vampire à lui, encore plus fortement. Le soutient-gorges vola au-dessus de sa tête : il n'avait pas touché terre que Stefan tenait déjà les seins entre ses mains, pressé d'y goûter. Exquis. Son pantalon venait de rejoindre le reste des vêtements, il souriait contre le ventre de Katherine. Besoin pressent, ils ne pouvaient plus se vautrer dans la séduction, leurs désirs l'emportant. Alors que leurs corps s'unissaient presque bestialement, il se surprit à penser, la soif aidant, que si quelqu'un interrompait à nouveau ce moment, il ne serait peut-être plus le gentil frère…

* * *

Le réveil avait été pénible mais Tyler réussit à se sortir du lit. Après avoir enfilé une tenue de sport et sans même avoir avalé un repas, il quitta discrètement la demeure familiale. Sa mère devait le croire absent où jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé dormir aussi tard. Il se lança dans un jogging d'abord lent, puis plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il se donne complètement. La brûlure de celui qui ne s'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé se fit sentir dans son torse après quelques minutes seulement. Il l'ignora. Même lorsqu'elle prit de l'expansion. L'air froid qui s'attaquait à sa peau le grisait.

Il dut courir durant près d'une heure, évitant soigneusement le chemin conduisant à l'ancienne demeure Lockwood. Mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta, haletant et en sueur, affamé même, il dut se résoudre à s'y rendre. Lentement, avec l'espoir qu'un évènement survienne pour le retenir.

En descendant les marches qui menaient au caveau, un malaise, encore plus effroyable que celui à son réveil, l'obligea à s'agripper au mur pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer. L'équilibre précaire, il s'obligea à poursuivre sa descente. L'odeur lui prit une nouvelle fois à la gorge. Nauséabonde. Comme si la mort avait rôdé par là. La mort ou la culpabilité.

En tournant à l'angle du mur, il eut peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

**Caroline…**

Il ne s'était jamais soucié d'elle avant que sa transformation entre en jeu. Maintenant, elle avait tant représenté pour lui en jouant le rôle de support moral qu'il se rongeait de l'intérieur à la simple idée d'avoir brisé sa vie. Il n'avait personne d'autres à qui se rattacher.

Inspirant profondément, Tyler franchit la porte détruite du caveau….

* * *

Bonnie ne s'était pas réveillée depuis sa perte de conscience, reposant dans son lit où Jeremy l'y avait déposé. Il ne l'avait pas quitté, n'avait qu'à peine fermé l'œil durant les heures qui se succédèrent. Chaque fois qu'il pensait dormir, il se réveillait en sursaut, d'horribles images se rappelant à son esprit. Il la voyait encore étendu sur le sol, froide malgré sa respiration paisible, le sang coulant de son nez, ne donnant aucune réponse à ses cris alarmés.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, plus de quinze heures avaient passé. Jeremy, somnolant encore à moitié sur sa chaise, se leva promptement en l'entendant bouger. Il s'approcha du lit, et s'y assit, appuyant ses mains de chaque côté d'elle.

_-Eh! Tu es réveillée..._

Elle se redressa, encore engourdie de sommeil, et il ramena ses mains sur lui de peur de la gêner.

_-Tu vas mieux? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs hier soit._

Perdue, Bonnie ne répondit pas. Elle passa une main sur son front et devant ses yeux avant de rapporter son attention sur le jeune homme.

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi tu es là? _

Elle semblait constater le côté irréaliste de la situation, et se recula dans son lit, ses jambes tassées contre sa poitrine. Elle tira un peu plus la couverture sur elle, bien qu'elle porte encore sa vêtement de la veille.

_-Tu n'étais pas assez forte, Bonnie. Tu as essayé quand même d'accomplir le sort, mais tu n'as pas réussis. Tu t'es évanouie avant la fin. Je t'ai ramené ici, tu dors depuis plus de quinze heures. Je ne voulais pas te laisser avant d'être certain que tu ailles bien. _

Les yeux de la sorcière s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il y avait tant de douceur dans les mots de Jeremy qu'elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Quand était-il devenu un jeune homme? Il était encore un adolescent paumé et attiré par les drogues quelques mois plutôt. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il à ce point pour les autres, pour elle, au point de passer une nuit blanche à son chevet? Cette histoire de vampire, Anna, ça l'avait changé. Elle avisa alors les traits tirés de Jeremy, les cernes sous ses yeux et l'éclat éteint par le manque de sommeil de ses yeux. Et il y avait le malaise qui les entourait, enfin, qu'elle ressentait.

_-Tu devrais rentrer maintenant, Jeremy. Je ne suis pas certaine que Jenna apprécierais de savoir que tu as passé la nuit dehors et j'aimerais avoir un peu d'intimité. _

Il acquiesça en silence, comprenant qu'il était désormais de trop, et se retourna pour quitter la chambre. Il franchissait le seuil lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer :

_-Merci, Jeremy. _

Il ne se retourna pas, continuant son chemin, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Elle se souvenait du sort qu'elle avait voulu jeter pour détruire la malédiction de la pierre de lune, mais ensuite c'était un trop noir. Évanouie. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle saignait un peu du nez ces derniers temps, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Avait-elle épuisé ses pouvoirs? Non, certainement pas. Mais y avait quelque chose qui tournait de travers avec elle. Elle n'était pas assez forte, mais elle semblait devoir puiser dans ses ultimes forces chaque fois qu'elle tentait un sort. Aussi simple soit-il. Une étrange sensation rôdait à l'intérieure d'elle depuis quelques semaines. Depuis le jour où elle avait, pour la première fois, établit une connexion avec un autre sorcier, avec Lukas. Pas désagréable, point dérangeante. Elle l'avait ignoré croyant que c'était de simples papillons témoignant qu'elle était sur le point de tomber amoureuse, mais aujourd'hui, assise seule dans son lit, ses sens plus ou moins alertes et ses pensées encore retournées, elle sut qu'il y avait un lien…

* * *

Les traces de son passage étaient encore bien présentes. Sur le bois en piètre état de la porte, il découvrait les marques de griffes. Les siennes. Certainement pas celles de Mason. Profondes, comme s'il s'y était acharné. Les chaînes vinrent ensuite. Arrachées à la paroi, éparpillées en un chemin vers la sortie. Du bout des doigts, il les effleura. Il avait eu trop confiance en cette garantie.

Tyler ferma les yeux, serra les dents. Son visage se crispa, ses poings également. Ses genoux fléchirent, ses mollets et son dos se tendirent. Jamais plus il ne pourrait se regarder dans un miroir pour ne plus jamais avoir à subir une transformation. Son admiration envers Mason décupla : son courage d'affronter à chaque pleine lune sa souffrance le dépassait.

L'envie de vomir le reprit à son cœur déchiré, elle gisait dans un coin de la pièce en très mauvais état. Une marre de sang l'entourait, des lambeaux de chair avaient clairement été arrachés. Honteusement, les trous noirs dans l'esprit du loup-garou se voyaient remplacés par les pièces du casse-tête.

* * *

_Si vous laissez une review, vous pourrez aider Tyler à remettre toutes les pièces du casse-tête en place! _


	5. Une tourmente dans la tempête

Et voilà le chapitre 4, fraîchement terminé. Pour être franche, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec celui-là. Je ne l'aime pas. Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire certaines scènes, que j'avais pourtant planifié et qui étaient non négociable dans l'histoire, et je pense que ça sens ressent. Je tiens donc à m'excuser. C'est probablement sur les scènes Jeremy/Damon que j'ai le plus accroché. Ce qui me dégoûte le plus dans cette histoire, c'est que le prochain chapitre est également constitué de scènes qui me plaisent plus ou moins. C'est probablement un mal que je dois surmonter puisque le celui qui suivra, enfin, dans deux chapitres, se sont des scènes qui me plaisent et me donnent envie d'écrire. De celles qui ont inspiré cette fiction. J'espère tout de même ne pas vous décevoir, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. :S Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne peux encore une fois pas vous promettre son arrivée. J'ai repris les cours et le travail, c'est un peu plus serré pour écrire. Enfin, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture!

**Pour les reviewers anonymes, je réponds sur mon blogue, lien sur mon profil. Je sais, j'ai pris du retard, mais je m'engage à faire mes réponses avant de publier le prochain chapitre. (ouh...mauvais pour moi!) **

**

* * *

**

**Résumé**

Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante. [Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue]

* * *

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith

**Pairing** : Plusieurs paring à venir au cours de la lecture

**Rating **: Je passe en rating M pour plus de sûreté.

* * *

**Ne fais jamais rien dans la colère: hisseras-tu les voiles dans la tempête?**

-Proverbe arabe

**Le repentir est un jugement que l'on porte sur soi-même**

-Ménandre

* * *

**Chapitre 4- Une tourmente dans la tempête**

Au moment où Damon refermait derrière lui la porte de la demeure des Gilbert, Jeremy refermait celle de la voiture. Les deux hommes se firent face sur le pavé, l'un visiblement énervé et l'autre les traits tirés par la fatigue.

_-J'ai eu ton message, _commença Damon, _ et sache que ça nous amène encore plus de problèmes cet échec! La pierre de lune aurait du être détruite cette nuit. Elle aurait dut le dire si on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. _

_-Lâche-là un peu, Damon, _attaqua Jeremy. _Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu. On savait tous qu'elle n'était pas assez forte et elle l'a fait quand même. Elle a risqué sa vie pour ça. _

Le vampire arqua les sourcils. Derrière les paroles de l'adolescent, il sentait son émotivité. Une affection nouvelle qui commençait à se construire. S'il n'avait point eu d'autres problèmes, il se serait sûrement amusé à le taquiner.

_-Passons, _balaya-t-il de la main. _Tu as vu Caroline ce matin? _

_-Non, elle ne devait pas être avec Tyler cette nuit? _

_-C'est ce qui m'inquiète. La malédiction n'étant pas brisée, Tyler s'est transformé. Depuis, elle ne répond à aucun de mes appels._

_-Tu pense que…? _ Commença Jeremy.

_-Non, _coupa Damon, _je ne pense rien. Allons faire un tour chez elle voir si elle y est._

_

* * *

_

**Flashback**

Caroline était appuyée contre la porte du caveau, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Les dernières heures avaient été terrifiantes, plus douloureuses encore que sa propre transformation. Elle avait vu tous ses membres se désarticuler l'un après l'autre, dégoûtée. Elle lui avait tenu la main jusqu'au bout. Ses iris avaient changé de couleur à travers ses larmes de douleur, quittant leur noirceur pour devenir d'un jaune strié de taches orangées. Le poil s'était mis à pousser sur sa peau à une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'à le recouvrir entièrement. Ce n'était plus un homme anéantit qui se dressait devant elle, mais une bête en possession de tous ses moyens. Vampires et loup-garou s'étaient jauchés un moment. Malgré les légendes, Caroline avait bravé le danger et était restée. Jusqu'au moment où l'animal avait menacé de lui sauter au cou.

La porte du caveau s'était à peine refermée que le loup la percuta. Cinq minutes plus tard, Caroline sentait encore les assauts infatigables dans son dos. Un premier gond avait déjà sauté, la porte ne tarderait pas à céder. Caroline devait fuir ou elle serait attaquée, offerte aux crocs acérés de la bête. La nuit l'avait épuisée. Ses genoux menaçaient de céder et son être lui criait de se recroqueviller dans un coin pour attendre que le vacarme cesse. Rassemblant les dernières miettes de son courage, elle bondit dans l'escalier, fuyant entre les arbres de la forêt.

Elle courrait depuis un peu plus de dix minutes, tournant en rond, lors qu'elle s'arrêta finalement. La forêt était calme, personne ne la suivait.

**Trop calme…**

Avec prudence, Caroline revient sur ses pas. Ses yeux fouillaient la forêt et son ouïe était à l'affut du moindre craquement. Il n'y avait que le bruit de ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la boue et de sa respiration haletante. Alors qu'elle descendait les marches du caveau, elle ne perçut même pas un grognement.

_-Tyler? _

Elle se maudit de l'hésitation qui marquait sa voix. Il était celui qui vivait un moment de torture. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ressentir son angoisse.

Elle venait de poser le pied sur la dernière marche. Retenant volontairement son souffle, elle s'y immobilisa. Du sang. L'odeur lui prenait à la gorge, provoquant une sensation de manque. Elle avait soif. Dans le pire des moments. Elle n'était pas comme les frères Salvatore, expérimentée. Elle ne pouvait contrôler le désir que lui procurait le sang.

Caroline se remit à avancer .Hypnotisée par assauts du loup en était finalement venu à bout. Ses yeux virent tout de suite le corps, baignant dans une mare de sang. Elle ne résista point. Agenouillée à ses côtés, ramenant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, elle se pencha sur l'adolescente sans la reconnaître. Ce n'était pas une fille qu'elle voyait tous les jours en classe, c'était un bout de viande. Le corps était encore chaud d'une vie qui venait de le quitter. La bouche du vampire trouva une plaie sur un poignet. Ses lèvres s'y posèrent et son souffle aspira. Le sang coula à grand flot le long de sa gorge, réconfortant. Toute peur et toute faiblesse s'étaient envolées. Pour un temps.

Un grognement quelque part devant elle lui fit relever les yeux. Au fond de la pièce, babines retroussées et crocs sorties, se tenait Tyler, les yeux brillants de férocité. Prêt à bondir sur elle. L'instinct de survie ramena Caroline à la réalité. La bouche tachée de sang, elle abandonna son repas et se mit à courir. Elle courut comme jamais, oubliant même la brûlure dans sa gorge….

**Fin du flashback**

**

* * *

**

Damon stationna la voiture devant la demeure des Forbes. Liz sortait au même instant de la maison. Ils allèrent à sa rencontre, tentant de rester naturel. Elle ne semblait pas bouleversée, elle était donc ignorante de la situation. L'effrayer avec leurs suppositions ne leur aurait apporté que d'autres problèmes.

_-Damon! _S'exclama Liz en jetant un œil incertain du côté de Jeremy, l'air de se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ensemble. _Y aurait-il le moindre problème avec….?_

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Son regard glissa une fois de plus vers Jeremy, puis revient sur le vampire. Ce dernier se sentit obligé de la rassurer.

_-Oh! non, tout va très bien. Nous sommes venus voir Caroline. Est-ce qu'elle est là?_

Liz fronça les sourcils sans répondre.

_-Elena ne se sent pas très bien aujourd'hui, _ajouta rapidement Jeremy. _Elle m'a demandé de venir récupérer un livre pour elle. _

_-Oh! _dit Liz gobant le mensonge. _Vous pouvez entrer, caroline est dans sa chambre. Excusez-moi, je vais être en retard. _

Alors que le shérif Forbes se dirigeait vers sa voiture, les deux hommes se regardèrent avec une pointe de soulagement. Caroline Forbes était vivante.

* * *

Il se souvenait. Les images défilèrent dans sa tête. L'adolescent se trouvant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Un loup affamé enfonçant les crocs dans sa chair fraîche. Ses cris apeurés lui donnant envient de la griffer plus fortement. Caroline qui suçait les plaies qu'il avait laissées. Puis, qui courait dans la forêt, lui sur ses talons. Ses crocs s'enfonçant une nouvelle fois dans la chair, d'un vampire cette fois-ci. Et l'aube qui se leva, lui redonnant sa forme humaine et l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable.

Ses forces l'avaient quitté. Nu contre la jeune femme, il ne pouvait que sangloter. Une part de son âme lui avait été arrachée avec sauvagerie. Et elle, malgré tout, malgré les lois naturelles qui les poussaient à se détester et à s'entretuer, était restée avec lui. Même après. Elle s'était occupée de lui avec patience alors qu'il était prêt à se laisser mourir. Elle l'avait ramené dans son lit, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse jusqu'au moment où il s'était endormit.

Une part de soulagement dégagea un poids dans le torse de Tyler. Il n'avait pas tué Caroline, elle l'avait ramené chez lui. Le corps de l'adolescente sous ses yeux, déchiqueté et griffé à de nombreux endroits, étaient l'autre part de sa culpabilité. N'ayant qu'une façon de s'excuser de son geste auprès d'elle, il se mit en tête de l'enterrer et de déposer, chaque semaine, une fleur sur sa tombe improvisée. Il serait celui qui se souviendrait d'elle…

* * *

_-Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien, _marmonna Caroline.

Elle était assise sur son lit, triturant un lapin en peluche. Elle tentait de sauver les apparences, mais la tristesse marquait ses traits.

_-Une morsure, Caroline. Une seule peut te tuer. Tu es certaine que tu te sens bien?_

Damon s'était penché vers elle, insistant. Avec un soupire excédé, elle remonta le bas de son pantalon, exposant son mollet à la vue des deux hommes.

_-Tu vois? Ça c'est cicatrisée tout de suite. Ce ne sont que des légendes, pas la peine de s'en faire. _

Elle gardait les yeux obstinément ouverts, fixant le vide. Derrière ses paupières clauses, les images dansaient, la harcelaient. Elle ne voulait plus voir le corps lacéré de l'adolescente. Elle ne voulait plus entendre les plaintes de Tyler. Elle voulait oublier ce qui l'avait déchiré.

_-On ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça, _marmonna Damon en se redressant. _Il faut agir et tout de suite. On se retrouve à la pension Salvatore dans une heure._

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la chambre son téléphone à la main. Jeremy se tourna vers Caroline, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

_-Je suis désolé, tu n'aurais pas dut avoir à subir ça. Ça va aller?_

Caroline acquiesça, puis secoua la tête avant de se redresser d'un bond.

_-Allez, allons voir pourquoi il veut nous réunir là-bas…._

_

* * *

_

Damon les avait tous réunit dans son salon : Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, et Alarik. Ils se devaient de trouver une solution concernant Tyler où ils devraient se résoudre à le tuer ce à quoi Caroline était formellement apposée. La malchance étant avec eux, la seule sorcière à leur disposition n'était pas suffisamment forte pour leur venir en aide. Agacé par l'absence d'issue, Damon se servit un énième verre de bourbon.

_-J'ai peut-être une autre solution, _annonça Bonnie quittant ainsi le silence dans lequel elle s'était volontairement murée. _Ça n'aidera pas Tyler ni ne règlera un quelconque autre problème « loup », mais je peux sortir Stefan de la tombe._

_-Non, tu ne peux pas!_

Jeremy s'était levé. Sa voix avait claqué si durement que l'adolescente sursauta. Incapable de figurer comment ils avaient pu arriver à un tel choix. _**Il est le petit frère d'Elena, le gamin. **_Elle s'était instinctivement reculée sur sa chaise en le voyant s'avancer. Il ne vint pourtant jamais à elle, se contentant de lui faire face, tout son corps criant sa détermination à l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

_-Je peux le faire, Jeremy. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît. _

Sa tête s'était légèrement penchée vers la droite. Sa voix restait douce, camouflant la supplication.

_-Non. Tu m'as dis la même chose pour la pierre de lune, _lui rappela-t-il, _et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre. Tu n'es pas assez forte, Bonnie! Je suis certain qu'Emily ne s'évanouissait pas pour chaque sort qu'elle tentait ou qu'elle ne voyait pas son sang couler de son nez pour le moindre effort de concentration! Tu ne l'es pas, Bonnie. Ça va finir par te tuer! _

Il la regardait si intensément qu'une lueur de malaise se mit à briller dans les iris de la sorcière. _**Non, non, résiste. Résiste, Bonnie, pas le petit frère d'Elena. Ne craque pas. **_

_-Jeremy, je suis assez grande pour savoir prendre soin de moi. Merci de t'inquiéter, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. _

Un ton toujours aussi doux, mais qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne laisserait pas place à la réplique. Damon leva les yeux au ciel, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'assister à une tragédie adolescente. Le regard de Rick gambadait d'un à l'autre alors qu'il se demandait qu'elle partie de l'histoire il avait loupé. Si ce n'était sa peau, les créatures qui envahissaient Mystic Falls finiraient par avoir son esprit et le rendre dément.

_-Maintenant que nous avons statué que Bonnie était suffisamment grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même, revenons-en à un sujet plus dramatique! _

Le jeune Gilbert recula d'un pas, reprenant sa place sur sa chaise. Il se sentit soudainement ridicule sous le regard appuyé que lui gratifia le vampire. Une scène dans une situation si importante et devant des gens qui n'auraient pas dut être concernée, n'était certainement pas la solution pour protéger qui que ce soit.

_-Tu es certaine que tu peux y arriver, Bonnie? Pas d'échec cette fois? _

Damon était prêt à courir le risque, aucun autre chemin ne s'offrant à eux.

_-Certaine, mais…_

_-Mais?_

_-Il y a un risque. Non négligeable._

_-Lequel?_

Le son de sa voix diminua de volume lorsqu'elle lui répondit. Les deux humains présents retinrent leurs souffles prêts à entendre n'importe quoi.

_-Katherine. Il n'y a aucune garantie que je puisse la garder à l'intérieur._

_-Un problème de plus, un problème de moins, au point où nous en sommes…_

_-Fais-le, c'est notre seul solution, _agréa Damon aux paroles de l'enseignant. _On fera avec la garce ensuite. Elle n'est pas le pire de nos problèmes et on a besoin de Stefan dehors et non dedans. _

Elle acquiesça avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Caroline regardait ses pieds, incapable de se mêler à la conversation. Elle avait bu ses trois cafés quotidiens, même plus, mais elle sentait toujours son corps se frigorifier. Le sang ne se réchauffait pas dans ses veines. Et elle avait cet étrange creux dans l'estomac, lui rappelant qu'elle était affamée alors qu'elle s'était nourrie à peine quelques heures plutôt. La discussion ne parvenait pas à capter son attention. Ses pensées ne semblaient vouloir tourner qu'au tour de Tyler et des évènements qui avaient précédé au cours de la nuit. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsque Bonnie revint dans le salon des Salvatore :

_-À bien y repenser, j'ai besoin que tu trouves quelqu'un pour moi, Damon. C'est urgent._

_

* * *

_

Bonnie leur avait nettement fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas agir tant que Damon n'aurait pas retrouvé celle pour qui elle avait demandé. Alors que ce dernier partait à la « chasse » et que Bonnie se préparait mentalement, les autres étaient plus ou moins libres du reste de leur journée. Jeremy avait bien évidemment insisté pour rester avec la jeune femme et garder un œil sur elle pour qu'elle ne commette pas de bêtises, mais Alaric, épuisé et encore incapable de comprendre tous les rouages de l'histoire, certaines pièces de puzzle restant manquantes, avait eu envie de quérir un peu d'affection. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il suivit la route, laquelle le conduisit jusqu'à la demeure des Guilbert. Jusqu'à Jenna.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Désolant, non? (enfin, c'est mon avis!) J'espère tout de même que j'aurai réussi à en avoir quelques-uns en confondant les corps et que certains auront pensé que Caroline était effectivement morte. Ça me plairait bien d'avoir réussit ça. Pour l'histoire, qui donc Bonnie a-t-elle besoin que Damon retrouve? La réponse d'ici peu! Si vous laissez une review...euh... et bien je n'ai pas d'imagination aujourd'hui, alors vous aurez droit à quelques minutes en tête à tête avec un personnage de votre choix! (avouez que je suis trop généreuse!) _


	6. Explosion de sensations

Et voilà pour le cinquième chapitre de Pour autant de souffrance. Au final, j'ai eu moins de mal que je pensais à boucler ce chapitre et, vous vous en rendrez sûrement compte, l'action revient peu à peu. Principalement en fin de chapitre, annonçant déjà la couleur de la suite. Nous verrons donc, dans ce chapitre, qui est cette personne dont Bonnie voulait la présence... Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire! Comme toujours, si vous avez des commentaires, négatifs ou positifs, n'hésitez pas, je me ferai un plaisir de les lire et de vous répondre. **Pour les reviewers anonymes, **je réponds également par le biais de mon blogue, dont vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil. J'ai finalement rattrappé mon retard dans les réponses, ceux des chapitres précédents y ayant tous été posté. Vous noterez, une fois encore, que certaines répliques de ce chapitre ont été **empruntées/inspirées** de celles de la série. Sur ce, je cesse mon blabla, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Résumé**

Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante. [Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue]

* * *

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith

**Pairing** : Plusieurs paring à venir au cours de la lecture

**Rating **: Je passe en rating M pour plus de sûreté.

* * *

**_Au bout de la patience, il y a le ciel._**

_-Proverbe africain _

**_La joie est suspendue à des épines._**

_-Proverbe allemand_

**_Aficíon ciega razon. _**

_-Proverbe espagnol_

**_Il est plus facile de mourir que d'aimer. C'est pourquoi je me donne le mal de vivre. _**

_-Louis Aragon _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5- Explosion de sensations, le piège se referme **

La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte, mais personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Ils étaient tous les deux trop occupés par leurs baisers. Le bruit d'une tasse cassée et le « oh » gêné qui s'en suivit les firent figer sur place. Lentement, sans se lâcher des yeux, Jenna et Alaric s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre comme deux enfants pris en faute. La première mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et le second, aussi raide que possible, crispait les poings. Derrière eux, dans l'escalier, Jeremy s'était penché et s'employait déjà à ramasser les dégâts.

_-Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas que…_

Il bafouillait légèrement, s'évertuant à ne pas le ver le regard vers eux. Il n'avait rien contre l'idée d e les voir s'embrasser, mais se retrouver face à face avec sa tante dans une tenue plutôt subjective et son enseignant d'histoire torse nu était un choc qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à subir.

_-C'est correcte, Jeremy, _commença Jenna. _On aurait du faire plus attention, c'est notre faute. Désolés. _

Elle baissa rapidement le regard sur son déshabillé et ajouta, en pointant la chambre :

_-Je vais aller enfiler quelque chose de plus convenable…_

Alors qu'elle disparaissait, Alaric récupéra son chandail traînant sur le sol. Jeremy abandonna ses débris cassés et gravit les quelques marches restantes. Il s'arrêta aux côtés de l'homme qui venait de passer sa tête dans l'encolure de son chandail et demeura silencieux, guettant la porte où sa tante venait de disparaître.

_-Jeremy? _S'enquit-il en interrompant son geste d'enfiler la seconde manche. _Ça va? _

_-En fait, _entama l'adolescent d'une voix basse, _j'ai été faire un tour au Grill avant de revenir ici et j'ai croisé quelqu'un. L'amie de Mason, Jules. Elle posait beaucoup de questions, trop même, et disait qu'elle cherchait à voir Tyler de toute urgence. Je me suis dis que peut-être…_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant Jenna en sortir. Les lèvres de Jeremy se serrèrent, refusant de laisser filtrer un mot de plus. Il jeta tout de même un regard vers Alaric, lequel hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il prenait les choses en main.

Sans plus aucun regard pour la tasse cassée dans l'escalier, Jeremy se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer, les écouteurs sur les oreilles pour se détendre et oublier cette affreuse journée.

Jenna le regarda s'éloigner les sourcils froncés et vint faire face à l'homme lorsque la porte fut refermée. Elle posa doucement une paume à plat contre son torse.

_-Quelque chose ne va pas, Rick ? _

Il avait lui aussi suivit l'adolescent des yeux, se rappelant qu'il avait déjà mentionné ce problème à Damon, mais que les découvertes sur Stefan et Katherine les avaient empêché d'investiguer plus en profondeur sur Jules. Dans un soupire excédé, il ne semblait pas possible d'avoir plus de cinq minutes de répit à Mystic Falls lorsque l'on connaissait les secrets que la ville cachait, il ramena sur la femme qui lui faisait face son regard et l'attira à lui, l'enlaçant. Ses lèvres caressèrent brièvement ses cheveux et son menton vint se poser au sommet de son crâne avant qu'il lui réponde.

_-Non, tout va parfaitement bien. Et si on reprenait là où on avait laissé les choses dans un endroit un peu plus privé? _

Jenna gloussa légèrement, une étincelle de plaisir illuminant son regard, et se laissa entraîner par la main vers la chambre…

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait quitté la pension Salvatore, trois heures plutôt, Damon n'avait cessé de pester, à voix haute, contre Bonnie. Seul dans sa voiture, les haut-parleurs crachant de la musique venue tout droit des années 80, il avait roulé en direction de la Géorgie. Il arrêta sa voiture devant un bar qu'il, en accord avec ses sources, savait être le bon.

Retrouver la sorcière qu'elle voulait n'était certes pas difficile, mais ça lui demandait du temps et ça, il n'en avait que très peu. Se souvenant de l'enjeu et de son petit frère coincé dans la tombe, il se résigna à entrer, croisant les doigts pour que ça en valle la peine.

Il survola la foule du regard et la repéra assez rapidement, accoudée contre le bar, riant avec le serveur. Sans prêter attention aux murmures et aux regards appréciateurs qui se posaient sur lui, Damon traversa la foule, gardant en tête son objectif. Sur le moment, il aurait bien été tenté par un verre et une innocente…

_-Lucy?_

Il s'était immobilisé à ses côtés, dégageant d'un regard les indésirables et s'appropriant une chaise qui venait d'être libérée. Elle se tourna vers lui, souriant encore d'une blague, mais celui-ci se figea lorsqu'elle reconnu son interlocuteur.

_-Damon, l'ancien amant de Katherine._

La phrase sonna comme un reproche, faisant tiquer le nommé.

_-Laissons de côté les préambules, _marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse, _on aura tout le temps pour les retrouvailles plus tard._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? _

_-Bonnie m'envoie. Elle a besoin d'aide. Nous avons besoin d'aide._

_-Non. _

Une réponse courte et directe qui laissa l'aîné des Salvatore ébahit alors qu'elle se retournait vers son serveur. Il posa une main sur son bras, y mettant un peu de pression, pour ramener son attention vers lui.

_-S'il te plaît, _grinça-t-il avec difficulté. _On essaie d'éviter un carnage humain. Tu ne voudrais sûrement pas avoir des morts sur la conscience? _

Lucy soupira et se tourna vers Damon, arrachant son bras à son toucher. Le contacte était électrifiant et désagréable, lui rappelant qu'il était un vampire. Levant les yeux au ciel pour s'obliger à ne pas l'envoyer promener, elle lui offrit un sourire crispé.

_-D'accord,_ _pour cette fois seulement. Mets-moi au courant. _

Jubilant intérieurement de sa réussite, Damon allait l'informer des récents évènements et de ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, lorsqu'une vibration dans la poche arrière de son jeans attira son attention. Il saisit son téléphone et jeta un œil à l'afficheur.

_-Rick, ce n'est pas le bon moment._

_-Écoute Damon, je pense que c'est important. Jeremy vient de rentrer. Il est passé par le Grill, la où se trouvait Jules. L'amie de Mason qui pose trop de questions. Tu te souviens? _

_-Oh…_

Il l'avait oublié en fait, mais ça lui revenait peu à peu en mémoire. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait plus pensé aux soupçons d'être un loup-garou qui pesait sur elle. Un nouveau soupire résigné lui échappa alors qu'il observait Lucy.

_-Je m'en occupe. Je te fais signe quand je suis au Grill. _

Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et repêcha ses clés dans celle de son blouson en cuir noir.

_-Changement de plan. Je t'amène à Mystic Falls et je te raconte en route. _

_

* * *

_

Les sentiments de Caroline étaient meurtris par les évènements de la veille. Elle se souvenait encore des larmes de Taylor et de son « _je t'aime _» murmuré si bas qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il l'ait réellement dit. Elle n'avait pas répondu, se convainquant que c'était son imagination qui le lui avait fait dire. En quittant la pension Salvatore, le nom de Matt s'imposait à son esprit. Avec la transformation du jeune Lockwood, elle l'avait un peu négligé ces temps-ci, oublié même. Et ce jour, pas si lointain, où il était apparut sur le pas de sa porche lui confiant l'amour qu'il éprouvait encore pour elle, était revenu la hanter. Lui rappeler qu'il méritait qu'elle porte attention à ses sentiments.

Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte, la main en l'air, hésitante à frapper. Il semblait blesser la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Voulait-elle affronter ça? Sa main toucha finalement la porte et frappa, avec peu de conviction. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et elle fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière.

_-Caroline…_

Il semblait ébahis de la voir sur le seuil de sa demeure. Il restait appuyé contre le cadre, bloquant l'accès de son bras. Elle frissonnait, de froid certainement et il s'en rendait compte, mais ses réticences étaient beaucoup plus fortes ou, du moins, il voulait s'en convaincre.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Caroline?_

Il tentait d'adopter un ton désinvolte, mais il parvenait mal à cacher ses sentiments pour elle. Elle n'eut qu'à prononcer quelques mots pour qu'il s'avance vers elle et l'accueil contre son torse, lui donnant un peu de sa chaleur.

_-Tu me manques, Matt. _

Il ne dit rien, mais ses lèvres caressèrent son front, répondant à la place des mots. Un seul regard et les excuses étaient passées; il lui tendit la main et l'invita à entrer à l'intérieure. Ils auraient peut-être mieux fait de discuter, mais Matt avait d'autres idées en tête pour ces retrouvailles et Caroline avaient d'autres besoin. Dans un élan d'affection, il la plaqua contre le mur, ses mains encadrant son visage, ses lèvres aspirant les siennes, rattrapant ce temps perdu dont ils avaient tous les deux souffert.

* * *

Quand il rentra à la pension Salvatore, beaucoup plus tard cette nuit-là, Damon était épuisé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements et n'avait que l'envie de noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool. Après avoir déposé Lucy chez Bonnie, les laissant à leur sorcellerie, il avait retrouvé Alaric au Grill où Jules se trouvait encore sirotant un verre. Ils s'étaient approchés d'elle, prétextant vouloir être polie envers une nouvelle arrivante, mais elle les avait rapidement confrontés en disant qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle sentait l'odeur vampirique de Damon. Ils s'étaient alors querellés, elle voulant savoir ce qui était arrivé à Mason et lui voulant la faire dégager. Alaric avait calmé le jeu, ramenant Damon à la voiture. Ils avaient eu l'information qu'ils voulaient et c'était suffisant. Si les légendes s'étaient avérées fausses, elle avait tout de même le pouvoir de le tuer et ça ne les avancerait à rien.

Damon retira sa veste et la laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Il se dirigea vers la table où était déposée l'alcool et entreprit de se verser un verre. Un qu'il avait attendu toute la journée et qu'il se promettait de savourer. Un bruit de pas attira son attention. En se retournant, il découvrit Rose, debout sur le seuil de la porte, en peignoir et les cheveux trempés comme si elle sortait de la douche et visiblement peu sûre d'elle. Un soupir agacé, une gorgée d'alcool refaisant ses forces et il se sentit d'attaque pour lui adresser la parole.

_-Tu ne peux pas rester loin de nous, non? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Rose?_

_-Je suis venue m'excuser. _

Il haussa les sourcils, ses traits reflétant presque le dédain et clamaient qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

_-N'importe quoi. C'est seulement que tu n'as nulle part d'autres où aller. Avoue-le. _

_-Je suis désolée à propos d'Elena. Je te l'ai dis, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Je suis désolée, Damon. _

Elle fit une pause, laissant son souffle s'échapper lentement d'entre ses lèvres.

_-Et…Je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller. _

_-Il n'y a rien pour toi ici, Rose. _

La réplique de Damon sonna sans appel alors qu'il portait le verre à ses lèvres, avalant la première gorgée d'alcool. Le liquide coula le long de sa gorge, brûlant et rassurant : il sentait déjà les effets et aurait voulu continuer à s'y complaire, mais Rose n'en avait pas terminé .

_-Alors, laisse-moi au moins vous aider. _

_-Pour te sauver à nouveau dans un moment critique? On n'a pas besoin de ce genre d'aide._

_-Damon… Je promets que je ne me sauverai plus. Je vous aiderai. _

_-À quoi Rose? _

Il tourna la tête vers elle, un brin de scepticisme assombrissant son visage. Il attendait avec une certaine impatience qu'elle daigne lui faire part de ses intentions.

_-À sauver Elena. À protéger Elena. À faire tout ce qui concerne Elena. _

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil le plus proche, la laissant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle replia ses jambes sous elle, laissant son peignoir remonter légèrement et découvrir ses cuisses nues. Le regard de Damon y glissa et il se mordit la langue en se rappelant à quel point elles étaient douces

_-Vraiment? Pourquoi? _

_-Parce que je t'aime bien et que je crois en l'amitié. _

Elle le regardait avait tellement de blessures au fond de ses yeux, qu'il ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête, ne se sentant pas de l'attaquer encore ou de la repousser. Il tendit la main vers elle, posant ses doigts sur son genou et les laissa remonter, lentement, vers sa hanche.

_-Tu peux compter sur les amis que tu as Damon._

Les doigts de Damon se figèrent et son regard revient vers le sien.

_-Juste amis? _

Une étrange déception se laissait entendre dans sa voix.

_-Juste amis,_ acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle se releva, serrant la ceinture de son peignoir. Elle allait quitter la pièce et sûrement monter dormir, mais les bras de Damon la happèrent avant qu'elle n'ait fait deux pas. Elle se retrouva assise de l'autre côté de lui, embrassant ses lèvres avec passion. Un avant-goût qui lui rappelait leur unique nuit d'amour. Il s'éloigna, elle sourit. Leurs souffles se mêlaient toujours, et elle pouvait frotter le bout de son nez contre le sien. Les yeux de l'homme brillèrent d'un désir non caché lorsqu'il dit :

_-Juste amis. Tu es certaine que tu pourras t'y tenir?_

Il voulut reprendre ses lèvres et l'embrasser de nouveau, mais elle se retira du baiser, tenant à mettre les choses au clair.

_-Je n'aime pas les hommes qui aiment d'autres femmes. Il n'y a rien de bien pour moi là-dedans. _

La déception qui avait teinté la voix de Damon un peu plutôt apparaissait désormais sur son visage. Il se recula légèrement, roulant des épaules, mais ne lâchant pas pour autant la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avala sa salive, voyant sa nuit d'amour et de soulagement s'évaporer devant ses yeux

_-Mais peut-être que je pourrais te compter comme un ami spécial, _ajouta Rose avec un étrange sourire.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de l'homme auquel se mêla le sien.

_-Je pense que je t'aime bien, _dit-il contre sa bouche.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et il ne tarda pas à l'allonger dans le fauteuil. Le peignoir fut rapidement détaché et glissa sur les bras de Rose, laissant ses épaules nues et offertes aux baisers de Damon. Ce dernier oublia rapidement l'alcool qui reposait à ses côtés, davantage attiré par cette façon plus agréable encore d'apaiser les tensions de son corps. Alors que sa bouche se perdait sur les seins de la femme et que son chandail était jeté aux oubliettes, il sut que la nuit promettait. Encore plus quand Rose gémit son prénom, le suppliant d'aller plus vite et de ne pas la faire languir. Le sourire du vampire s'étira contre sa peau, accédant à ses désirs partagés.

* * *

Le lendemain soir arriva à grand pas. Trop lentement pour certains, trop rapidement pour d'autres. Ils avaient tous tenus à être présent, Damon allant même prendre Elena pour l'amener avec lui. Il considérait cette idée comme une erreur, mais Jeremy l'avait convaincu, lui rappelant qu'elle avait droit d'y être également et qu'elle lui en voudrait plus encore s'il le lui refusait. Même Rose s'était jointe à eux…

Tension. L'air de la tombe débordait d'électricité. Ils étaient tous à cran, chacun prêts à bondir au moindre signe. Tous à leurs doutes, leurs peurs et même leur honte. Une seule personne exprimait des sentiments contraires, laissant sa satisfaction éclairer son visage. La tournure que prenaient les événements lui était imprévue, voir amusante, et lui promettait une distraction au moins pour les prochaines heures.

Ils étaient tous là à les regarder, les bras croisés, attendant avec un certain scepticisme la réussite ou l'insuccès de l'entreprise. Les mains des deux sorcières se tendirent au-dessus du feu, se trouvèrent et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent finalement dans un geste gracieux. Dans la tombe, Stefan attendait, ne portant guère attention au rituel, le regard baissé sur le sol incapable de faire face à qui que ce soit, à son frère encore moins. Surtout avec Katherine appuyée nonchalamment sur son épaule, souriant pour lui rappeler ses bêtises et sa faiblesse.

Et il y avait Elena qui n'osait même pas regarder vers lui. La tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son frère, elle laissait l'inquiétude percer ses traits plus que de raison. Pas seulement, une douleur qu'elle avait du mal à cacher paraissait également.

**Elle sait, ils le lui ont dit. Elle sait que je suis un monstre. **

**

* * *

**

_Plusieurs m'ont dit qu'ils avaient trouvé dommage de ne pas voir Elena dans le dernier chapitre (de Delena en fait...) et je vous entends déjà dire qu'il n'y a pas plus de sa présence de celui-ci. Ce problème (comme si s'en était un! :D) sera réglé au prochain chapitre. Pour le Delena, par contre, je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine, peut-être dans deux chapitres. Je n'ai pas l'intention des mettre ensemble aussi facilement, ils doivent souffrir comme le dit le titre avant d'être heureux (rhoo...et pourquoi je dis ça moi? Je m'avance un peu trop là!). Enfin, pour le passage Matt/Caroline, certains diront qu'il n'était pas très utile, j'en conscens que vu comme ça il n'a l'air de rien apporter. Pourtant, vous verrez bientôt que c'est tout le contraire! Alors, **si vous laissez une review, **vous aurez le droit de passer une semaine entière **enfermé dans la tombe** avec **Damon** ou **Stefan** (ou Katherine...s'il y a des intéressés, on ne fait pas de discrimination, ici!). Sur ce, je cours me lancer dans l'écriture du chapitre suivant qui me fait déjà envie! :D _


	7. Un seul battement de paupières

Et j'ai joyeusement eu une journée de libre, comme par magie elle m'est tombée dessus, et j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre. J'y étais tellement pris que je ne voyais même plus le temps filler :D J'avais pensé plus de choses pourtant pour ce chapitre. Ayant décidé de la fin de la fiction, je m'étais mise à faire un plan dans ma tête pour les chapitres suivants, mais bizarrement, les évènements se passés autrement, m'obligeant à modifier une fois de plus le plan. [Et là, l'idée de départ n'y est plus tellement! :D] Enfin…

Alors, pour ce chapitre, j'espère bien que vous commencerez à comprendre les choses, et que certaines réponses vous seront apportées. J'ai tenté de rendre les choses claires, alors de ce côté, ça devrait être une réussite. **On se souvient que Stefan était sur le point de sortir de la tombe, que Katherine n'attendait elle aussi que ce moment de liberté et qu'Elena se trouvait également dans cette pièce.** :D Et sur ce, je vous souhaite comme toujours une agréable lecture!

**Pour les reviewers anonymes, je réponds toujours via mon blogue, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil [j'ai rendu les choses plus claires, vous devriez retrouver le lien plus facilement.]**

* * *

**Résumé**

Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante. [Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue]

* * *

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith

**Pairing** : Plusieurs paring à venir au cours de la lecture

**Rating **: Je passe en rating M pour plus de sûreté.

* * *

**_Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you will land among the stars. _**

_-Brian Littrel quotes_

**_If you love someone put their name in a circle not a heart, beacause a heart can be broken, a circle goes on forever._**

_-Brian Littrel quotes_

**_Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation est d'y céder._**

_-Oscar Wilde_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6- Un seul battement de paupière**

_-Tu peux sortir, Stefan, _annonça Bonnie en vacillant légèrement sur ses jambes.

Jeremy voulut s'avancer pour la soutenir, mais elle lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit reculer aux côtés de sa sœur, son sourire s'effaçant lentement. Bonnie ferma les yeux pour respirer et retrouver les forces qu'il lui fallait pour se tenir debout. Mine de rien, elle se décala vers l'une des parois de pierre et y posa la main, gardant ainsi son équilibre. Son regard revient vers Stefan, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

_-Il n'y a pas de danger, Stefan, le sort est levé. _

Le visage fermé, incertaine de vraiment vouloir se retrouver dans cette situation, Lucy s'était mise un peu en retrait, analysant les choses. Elle venait de permettre à deux vampires de retrouver leur liberté et l'un d'entre eux étaient la garce qu'elle avait aidé à faire enfermer. Elle avait accepté d'apporter son aide à Bonnie, mais elle leur avait fait la promesse que si les choses tournaient mal, elle n'hésiterait pas. Sa dette envers Katherine ayant été réglée, plus rien ne la retenait de la tuer. Même si ça s'avérait une mission ardue.

Prudemment, Stefan avança une main hors de la tombe, puis un pied avant de s'en extirper entièrement. La sensation de liberté qui l'envahit à lors fut moins intense que ce qu'il avait espéré. Le poids de la culpabilité ne s'effaçait pas avec elle. Au contraire, il s'amplifiait avec tous les regards qui pesaient sur lui, chacun y allant mentalement de ses propres jugements, il en avait conscience même s'il ne les entendait pas. Katherine n'hésita pas en le voyant regagner sa liberté, sachant que les sorcières auraient tôt fait de replacer le sceau. Trop de gens se sentaient rassurés à l'idée qu'elle soit enfermée.

_-Ils savent où tu es, Katherine. Il ne tardera pas à venir pour toi._

Il ne l'attaqua pas, ne tenta pas de la repousser à l'intérieur, trop heureux qu'une menace plus sombre plombe au-dessus d'elle et ait une chance de lui faire regretter sa vie vampirique. D'être la cause des déboires de son frère et lui. Les avertissements de Damon firent reculer l'aînée comme il l'avait espéré. Les originaux. Klaus. Eux, ils la faisaient trembler de peur depuis des siècles. Depuis avant même qu'elle ne se mette la corde aux coups de désespoir, pour leur échapper. À la simple entente de leurs noms, elle redevenait un agneau inoffensif. Elle avait envie de courir se cacher, se réfugier entre les bras d'un homme, mais même Stefan n'avait aucune chance contre eux. L'impuissance les dominait.

_-Et bien, _commença-t-elle feignant l'indifférence, _ma présence dans cette ville ne semble pas désirée. Tu me peines, Damon, tu m'appréciais bien autrefois pourtant. _

Le sourire enjôleur qu'elle lui adressa lui valut un bref rire de dédain. Elle survola du regard l'assemblée, l'ignorant.

_-Dommage, je suis certaine que je me serais bien amusée avec vous… Enfin, je suis certaine que vous ne m'oublierez pas! Hum…Délicieux! _Murmura-t-elle en posant son regard sur Jeremy.

Elena se décala vers son frère, en une vaine protection et Lucy leva le menton, défiant la femme. On put entendre Alaric resserrer ses doigts autour de son pieu et grincer des dents par manque d'assurance. Damon bougea également d'un pas en leur direction. Un seul pas. D'une main, il arrêta Rose qui s'était glissée derrière lui, semblant prête à tenir la promesse qu'elle lui avait fait la nuit dernière. Leur immobilité soudaine fut amplifiée par un rire étouffé qui fit trembler le jeune Gilbert plus encore. Damon venait de constater que Katherine ne ferait aucun mal à Jeremy, ayant d'autres préoccupations en tête. Comme toujours, elle se moquait d'eux, se jouait d'eux. Ses pensées étaient déjà revenues vers Stefan, incapable qu'elle était de jouer la carte du silence et de l'effacement. Elle réduisit la distance qui la séparait de son amant et se leva sur la pointe des pieds. Ses lèvres frôlèrent la mâchoire de Stefan et suivirent le chemin jusqu'à son oreille.

_-Quitte la ville avec moi, Stefan. Ils ne veulent plus de toi ici…_

Le regard du plus jeune des Salvatore croisa celui de son frère où brillait le défi. Oserait-il? Le demi-sourire de Damon laissa clairement voir qu'il attendait la suite des évènements avec impatience. Il tenta de croiser celui d'Elena également, mais elle s'évertuait à le fuir. Il hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait, même si elle ne pouvait le voir. Sa bouche trouva à son tour l'oreille de Katherine. Il laissa son souffle la chatouiller avant de trouver ses mots.

_-Le jeu est terminé, Katherine. Quitte cette ville ou je promets de te déchiqueter avec plaisir. J'en aime une autre, Katherine. _

Et il recula de trois pas, continuant de braquer son regard sur elle, un regard noircit par une haine viscérale, un besoin d'extérioriser des pulsions trop longtemps contenues. Les coins de sa bouche tressaillirent, naquirent en un sourire cynique qui le déstabilisa. Il la vit hausser les épaules nonchalamment et acquiescer à sa demande sans jalousie. Elle s'approcha plutôt d'Elena, prédatrice. Tous retinrent leur souffle : Damon prêt à bondir, Rose sur ses talons, Stefan une étrange douleur là où aurait dut être son cœur, Bonnie et Lucy prêtes à user de leurs capacités mentales sur la garce, cette première même si elle devait braver son épuisement pour cela, Caroline effrayée, mais les poings tout de même levés, Alaric pêchant un second pieu au fond de sa poche, et Jeremy, serrant davantage le bras de sa sœur, tenté de la ramener contre lui. Cette dernière demeurait muette, seul son souffle trahissait sa peur. Rapide et saccadé. L'ouïe fine des vampires ne pouvaient le manquer alors qu'elle essayait de le régulariser. Le sourire de Katherine s'élargit, un gloussement satisfait s'échappa de sa gorge. Ses doigts glissèrent sous le menton baissé d'Elena, le forçant sans mal à le relever. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, puis la laissa rouler sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux fouillaient ceux d'Elena comme si elle parvenait à communiquer avec elle ou à fureter dans son âme. Son visage s'approcha du sien. La peur d'être mordue fut encore plus forte.

_-Finalement, tu es comme moi, Elena…_

Et la place où elle se tenait fut vide. Il ne restait plus de sa présence qu'un courant d'air entourant une Elena encore secouée. Et la peur monta encore d'un cran. Ces mots-là, la troublaient un peu plus à chaque fois : elle était Katherine. L'était-elle? On lui avait tant dit qu'elle hésitait. Seul Stefan persistait à dire que les deux femmes n'avaient rien en commun, même s'il l'avait aimé pour leur ressemblance. Tout était trop contradictoire pour qu'Elena arrive à résoudre les questionnements angoissant de son esprit. Le raclement de gorge de Damon la ramena à la réalité. Tous la fixaient, stupéfiés.

_-Et une autre soirée mouvementée qui se termine bien! Fêtons avec de l'alcool! _

L'ironie perçait les paroles du vampire, personne ne l'écoutait. Avant que Stefan ait pu trouver le courage de s'approcher de son ancienne petite amie, Jeremy l'entraînait vers la sortie de la tombe.

_-Aller, viens, Elena. On rentre à la maison, pas de raisons de traîner ici plus longtemps. _

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un regard soutenu vers Stefan pour le garder à distance et le laissa ensuite glisser furtivement vers Bonnie qui l'avait repoussé sans égard un peu plutôt. Alors qu'elle gravissait les marches à ses côtés, elle tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Elle s'attarda un moment sur Damon avant de bifurquer vers Stefan qui se sentit alors devenir prisonnier d'une étreinte de glace. Il ne reconnut aucune émotion dans ses yeux. Le contact fut bref, elle fut rapidement hors d'atteinte. Il eut envie de courir, derrière elle ou derrière Katherine, peut-être. Il eut envie de courir pour que son cœur ne lui semble plus tordu sous le poids de la culpabilité et pour que ses désirs, son besoin d'affection, soient comblés. La tenir dans ses bras et sentir son cœur battre, le sang chaud circuler lentement dans ses veines. Entendre sa respiration tranquille alors qu'elle dormait, heureuse contre lui. Les souvenirs de leur première nuit d'amour remontèrent en lui, l'écrasant davantage. Alors qu'elle était disparut, un autre regard se portait vers lui, celui de son frère. Interrogatif. Ne parvenant pas à chasser pour autant les images et l'odeur du sang d'Elena. L'étreinte de glace qui l'avait enveloppé se brisa, remplacé par une chaleur familière. Un grognement monta à travers sa gorge et il eut dut mal à le camoufler. Et la soif, beaucoup plus forte que d'habitude, attisée par les jours d'abstinences, lui donna envie de tuer, de déchiqueter une gorge chaude et de se repaître de sang humain.

* * *

Stefan s'était enfuit sans un mot pour lui, sans remerciements non plus pour les sorcières qui l'avaient aidé à retrouver sa liberté. Damon avait haussé les sourcils en levant fuir dans l'escalier et disparaître dans la nuit, trouvant étrange son comportement. Il avait remarqué ses yeux dilatés et noté cette soif qui l'avait pris d'assaut également, et se doutait que son petit frère allait commettre une bêtise cette nuit-là. Épuisé et ayant d'autres soucis en tête, il le laissa aller gâcher sa vie de lui-même et se retourna vers ceux qui restaient dans la tombe.

_-Rick, ça te dirait d'aller jeter un œil à l'extérieur voir où à disparut mon idiot de frère? _S'obligea tout de même l'aîné Salvatore à dire par instinct de survie.

Parce qu'il savait parfaitement que si l'un des deux laissait leur secret à découvert, il entraînait du même coup l'autre dans sa chute. Sans échappatoire possible. L'enseignant acquiesça à la demande en silence, heureux d'échapper à l'ambiance lourde qui n'avait pas quitté les lieux malgré le départ des principaux protagonistes, et se pencha pour ramasser son sac dans lequel il rangeait ses armes. Il ne dit pas un mot et s'éloigna, les laissant à leurs autres problèmes.

_-Bien! _S'exclama alors le vampire à voix haute. _Le cas Stefan est presque réglé, la garce court probablement loin de cette ville à l'heure qu'il est, il n'y aura pas de pleine lune avant un moment et Elena est encore en vie. Tout va à merveille!_

Dans son coin, Rose haussa un sourcil face à son ironie. Elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, s'avançant vers lui, sceptique quant à la suite.

_-Quel est ton plan ensuite, Damon? Les Originaux ne s'arrêteront pas, ils vont bientôt venir. _

_-Oui, et je les attends! _

Sa voix s'était faite grinçante dans sa réponse. Il s'en maintient là, ne donnant aucun détail, pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait toujours aucun plan. Il s'était résolut à attendre que les évènements surviennent et à agir en conséquence.

_-Bonnie m'a parlé de la pierre de lune, _commença Lucy d'une voix neutre.

_-Et elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour le faire ce qui nous mais dans la merde, je sais! _

_-Je peux le faire, _continua l'aînée des deux sorcières sans égards pour le commentaire du vampire.

Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête vers elle et tout son corps suivit. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, presqu'effrayant, mais elle soutenait son regard avec assurance. Avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, Caroline était sortie de sa torpeur.

_-Vous pouvez le faire? Vraiment? Vous pouvez sauver Tyler? _

Sa voix était suppliante et ses yeux brillaient du désespoir qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'empêchait d'étreindre ses épaules, encore glacées, et s'obligeait à se concentrer sur du concret pour oublier les émotions qui la chamboulaient à l'intérieur.

_- Remettez-la-moi, elle sera détruite au matin. _

_-Et on peut te faire confiance? _

Ça lui avait échappé même si elle venait de prouver, en les aidant une fois de plus, qu'elle était de leur côté. Mais ils étaient tous à cran et la prévention était de mise. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, en signe d'exaspération et transféra son poids sur sa jambe gauche. Il hocha la tête en roulant des yeux.

Damon fouilla dans sa poche, repêchant la pierre qu'il y conservait. Il allait la tendre à Lucy quand Rose s'interposa, posant une main douce contre son avant-bras. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, légèrement agacé, l'interrogeant du regard.

_-Loin de moi l'idée de vous empêcher de détruire la pierre de lune, mais tu es conscients qu'une fois se sera fait il n'y aura plus aucune possibilité pour nous de briser notre malédiction?_

_-Rien à faire, _marmonna Damon. _J'ai ma chevalière pour me permettre de sortir aux grands jours et les Originaux ont de toute façon des artefacts qu'ils utilisent eux aussi. Le reste, j'en ai rien à faire. _

_-Mais moi, je ne peux pas sortir, _murmura Rose si bas que seuls Damon et Caroline captèrent son ton blessé.

Se rendant compte de sa bourde, le vampire soupira et posa une main contre son épaule. Il roula une fois de plus des yeux, se disant que les femmes étaient souvent trop sentimentales et que Rose prenait trop de tendances humaines pour son bien.

_-Écoute, Rose, tout ça, c'est des légendes. Je suis certain qu'on pourra te trouver un bijou pour que tu puisses sortir toi aussi durant la journée._

Il agrémenta ses paroles d'un regard appuyé vers Bonnie, laquelle hocha la tête avec vigueur, plus par intérêt personnel que par réel désire d'aider un autre vampire à avoir une plus grande liberté. La main de Rose s'écarta du bras du vampire, prononça un merci silencieux du bout des lèvres et il put enfin passer la pierre aux mains de Lucy. Cette dernière jeta un vague coup d'œil à sa blancheur, la caressant subtilement du pouce, et la glissa dans l'une de ses poches, promettant quand s'en occuperait durant la nuit avec Bonnie, lorsqu'elle aurait ses grimoires devant elle.

_-Merci,_ s'écria Caroline en s'élançant vers l'extérieur.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'intéressé, mais elle se retient, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas au courant que d'autres vampires vivaient à Mystic Falls. Pour lui, elle était la seule. Et il était le seul loup-garou depuis la mort de son oncle Mason. Elle trouvait ironique que quelqu'un pourtant si impliqué dans les présents évènements en sache si peu. Inspirant l'air frais du soir, sentant de fines gouttelettes de pluie venir trouver refuge dans ses cheveux, Caroline se dit que le mieux pour elle serait de rentrer chez elle et de dormir. Peut-être qu'ensuite, elle n'aurait plus l'impression que des séismes ravageaient tout en elle et que le Pôle Nord élisait domicile derrière eux.

Les sorcières avaient également quitté derrière Caroline. Il ne restait plus que Rose et Damon, se faisant face l'un l'autre. Ou plutôt, elle lui faisait face, attendant qu'il se sente près à partir. Il s'était assis par terre, elle s'était accroupi devant lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de l'amener dans ceux de Rose, accrochant son regard au sien. Leurs lèvres ne se touchèrent pas, mais c'était tout comme. Il l'attira entre ses cuisses en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle le laissa faire, appuyant une main contre son torse et l'autre contre la pierre. Son visage se retrouvait au-dessus du sien et elle put lire dans ses yeux chacun de ses besoins. Dans sa tête, elle se répétait que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée, mais la tentation ne lui faisait aucun cadeau. Il happa le souffle de Rose dans sa bouche, laissant sa tête basculer vers l'arrière, relaxant. Un poids supplémentaire se dissipa, allégeant Damon, mais un sentiment d'alarme s'attaquait toujours à ses entrailles, le rendant dangereusement plus humain qu'il ne le voudrait.

_

* * *

_

Elena passa le revers de sa main sur ses yeux et mordilla sa lèvre pour retenir les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. Jenna était en bas, à attendre Alaric, certainement, et elle refusait qu'elle l'entende pleurer. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à en expliquer les raisons. Une fois les traces de ses larmes effacées, d'autres ne tardant pas à venir brouiller sa vue à nouveau, elle ramena sa main sur son ventre, là où elle avait déposé une adorable peluche usée par les années. Elle la pressa contre elle, étreignant cette patte faussement chaude, mais oh! combien rassurante quand son cœur se serrait.

Elle était assise à sa fenêtre. Sa tête y était appuyée et son regard y était tourné sans pourtant voir le vent qui soufflait sur les arbres et la pluie qui s'écrasait sur la vitre. Les paroles d'excuses qu'elle avait adressées à Damon le matin précédent raisonnaient encore au fond de son âme la faisant sentir coupable.

« **_Ce que Stefan a fait dans la tombe me reste en travers la gorge, mais j'ai du mal à noyer mes sentiments et les oublier._** »

Les dernières heures avaient été vides d'émotions pour elle. Aucune trace d'amour, de compassion, de déception ou de haine envers Stefan. Rien. Avait-elle réussit à passer à travers ou était-elle seulement trop désemparée pour m'être de l'ordre dans ses sentiments?

Elle essuya de nouveaux ses yeux.

_-Elena._

Sa vision fut de nouveau clair et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le souffle qui s'était rendu à ses oreilles n'avaient pas été une hallucination. Elle le vit, là derrière elle, son reflet s'imposant à elle. Le coin de ses lèvres se retroussa involontairement et elle se tourna vers lui, bondissant sur ses pieds. Il était là, dans sa chambre, la regardant. Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux. Si longtemps et pourtant elle avait l'impression que la distance était moins forte.

**_Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Ce n'est pas terminé._**

_-Stefan…_

Les plissements d'inquiétude de son front trop tendu disparurent avec la naissance de son sourire. Il sortit de ses poches ses mains et tendit les bras vers elle, l'invitant à venir se loger contre son torse. Sous l'effet du choc, elle ne nota même pas cette lueur triste dans ces yeux qui ne s'étaient pas évaporée. Qui ne s'évaporerait sans doute jamais.

Un moment, elle avait oublié la tombe et Katherine, la trahison. Un moment seulement. Elle voulut se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne et s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Elle se lança en avant, mais coupa brusquement son élan à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses bras levés, tendus vers elle, en retombèrent le long de son corps, ballant.

_-Pourquoi, Stefan? Pourquoi es-tu là? Pourquoi tu viens me torturer comme ça? Tu ne penses pas que je suis assez effrayée, troublée et blessée? _

Les plissements sur son front revinrent avec le froncement de ses sourcils. Plus prononcés qu'un instant plutôt, plus marquant encore aux yeux d'Elena. Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, alors qu'il se murait dans le silence, ayant envie de les faire disparaître. Elle détestait quand Stefan se refermait face à elle, prétendant vouloir la protéger alors qu'elle s'évertuait à l'aimer et le comprendre. Sa main s'étira devant elle, machinalement, et trouva son visage. Elle passa ses doigts sur sa joue, puis remonta vers son front, caressant cet endroit entre ses sourcils. Il traissaillit presqu'imperceptiblement. Il referma, sur le poignet de la jeune femme, sa propre main, l'écartant de lui. Il ne la lâcha pas.

_-Je l'ai vu, Stefan. Le regard que tu as posé sur elle quand elle t'a demandé de quitter la ville avec elle. J'ai levé les yeux, tu sais, pour voir ta réaction._

Il pinça les lèvres et elle eut espoir qu'il s'échappe de ce silence et trouve une excuse pour apaiser ses appréhensions. Elle devait lui en vouloir, mais son cœur continuait à battre follement lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, demandant amour et affection. Elle le regarda inspirer profondément et passer une main dans ses cheveux, se décoiffant par le fait même et amenant quelques mèches à s'élever dans les airs. Sa langue pointa entre ses dents et elle put voir ses canines, plus prononcées que pour la moyenne des gens, s'exposer. Il inspira une autre fois et déplaça la main qui tenait son poignet jusqu'à son visage. Il prit sa joue en coupe, puis son autre main fit de même avec son autre joue. Il encadrait son visage, ses yeux se noyèrent dans les siens. Malgré tout, elle ne vit pas cette lueur triste qui persistait à danser au fond de ses iris.

_-Elena, oublie ça, s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me pardonner, je comprends. Mais je t'aime, Elena. Je t'aime toi, pas elle. Dans la tombe, je délirais, j'avais soif et ça me rendait fou. C'était que je voyais en elle. C'est ton nom que je murmurais…_

Les mensonges de Stefan rendirent brillant ses yeux. Elle voulait le croire, il mettant tant de passion à lui dire « je t'aime », il semblait y croire même. Vouloir la prendre dans ses bras plus que tout. Et le cœur déjà affaiblit d'Elena flancha sous ses mots doux, elle s'avança vers lui, hypnotisée par son regard vers. Son sourire retrouvé. Ses lèvres tendues vers les siennes. Puis happées par les siennes. Brûlure. Contre sa peau, en elle, en tout son être. La chaleur se répandait, caractéristique du manque qu'elle avait inconsciemment souffert. Son dos toucha le lit, ce dernier se creusant légèrement sous leur deux poids. Elle était allongée sous lui, ses bras enlacés autour de son cou et ses jambes s'enroulant autour de son cou. Cette nuit, elle voulait lui appartenir entièrement, même avec Jenna à l'étage du dessous. Même avec Jeremy qui risquait de rentrer à tout moment et d'aller dormir dans la chambre contigüe à la sienne. Elle voulait l'aimer sans honte et sans peur.

Un moment plus tard, il la serrait contre lui d'un bras autour de sa taille, assez fort pour qu'elle se sente bien. Ses paupières tombèrent d'épuisement alors qu'elle se laissait bercer par les doux balancements de leurs corps. La tête nichée dans son cou, respirant son odeur, elle se laissait apaiser par les tendres caresses. Après avoir connu la déprime, plus rien ne pouvait nuire à son bonheur retrouvé. Il se passa quelques minutes encore, dans ce calme satisfaisant avant qu'une vague de possessivité, sortie d'il ne savait où, s'empare de Stefan.

_-Je te veux à mes côtés, _murmura le plus jeune des Salvatore au creux de son oreille, _pour l'éternité._

Elle s'était déjà assoupie et n'avait pas saisit le sens de ses paroles, autrement l'inquiétude serait revenue en flèche en elle, pour des raisons bien réelles cette fois…

* * *

Quand elles avaient quitté la tombe, Bonnie avait demandé à Lucy si elle aurait besoin d'elle avec ce sort. Elle ne s'en sentait pas les capacités, bien plus attirée par l'idée d'aller dormir. Lucy lui avait assuré qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller seule et l'avait enjoins d'aller regagner des forces, prétextant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sortie de leurs galères. Pourtant, au lieu de rejoindre son domicile, comme prévue, Bonnie bifurqua sur une autre rue. Un besoin pressent s'était infiltré en elle, lui rappelant qu'elle avait des explications à donner ou le sentiment de culpabilité qui grandissait en elle n'était pas près de disparaître.

Bonnie arrêta ses pas devant la porte de la demeure. Elle hésita un moment avant de frapper, incertaine si ça présence était désirée, mais se résolut à le faire. Elle fit claquer ses jointures contre la porte, laissant la désagréable sensation de picotements l'entourer et attendit que la porte s'ouvre. Un regard froid rencontra le sien et elle se sentit devenir minuscule, crispant ses membres pour se tasser le plus possible sur elle-même. Sa voix tremblait par le manque d'assurance lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

_-On peut parler? _

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil annonçait déjà son arrivé, une autre personne dans la ville de Mystic Falls trouvait son bonheur. Les yeux de Jules changèrent brutalement de couleur et elle sentit la puissance envahir son être par courtes secousses. La malédiction était enfin levée. Le sang coulait dans ses veines comme une nouveauté, la faisant se sentir invincible. Elle était libre. De ses actes. De sa transformation. De sa vengeance. De ses désirs d'éradiquer la puanteur vampirique qui pullulait à Mystic Falls. Et elle savait déjà par où elle commencerait ce nettoyage…

_

* * *

_

Je préviens, fan du Delena, vous n'avez **pas le droit **de taper l'auteure! Toutes incartades à cette loi seront sévèrement sanctionner par un loup-garou en manque de proie! Parlant de loup-garou… _Qui veut faire du ménage? :D Laissez une review et je vous laisse choisir l**a première proie** que Jules mettra sous ses crocs! _


	8. Aimer pour souffrir

J'ai terminé d'écrire ce chapitre depuis un moment déjà, mais mon manque d'organisation et moi avons oublié de le poster. Voila maintenant chose faites! Par contre, faut voir pour le prochain, il est à peine commencé... :S Alors, pour ce chapitre, nous verrons vers qui Bonnie s'est dirigée. Et sur ce, je ne m'enfonce pas dans les blablas, dans ma pile de devoirs plutôt, et vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

**Pour les reviewers anonymes, je réponds toujours via mon blogue, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil [j'ai rendu les choses plus claires, vous devriez retrouver le lien plus facilement.]**

* * *

**Résumé**

Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante. [Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue]

* * *

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith

**Pairing** : Plusieurs paring à venir au cours de la lecture

**Rating **: Je passe en rating M pour plus de sûreté.

* * *

_**Il est difficile de vaincre ses passions et impossible de les satisfaires.**_

_-Mme de La Sablière_

**_Il n'est pas d'amour qui résiste à l'absence._**

_-Anatole France, La rôtisserie de la reine Pédauque_

* * *

**Chapitre 7- Aimer pour souffrir**

Le regard qu'il posa sur elle était si froid qu'elle craint un instant qu'il la repousse. Elle l'avait blessé, physiquement, certes, mais psychologiquement également. Dans sa confiance. Elle comprenait les réticences qu'il avait à la laisser entrer, mais espérait qu'il les surmonte et la laisse s'expliquer. Les choses avaient si bien commencé entre eux, elle ne voulait pas que tout se termine pour une simple bourde de sa part.

_-Pour quoi faire? _Lui répondit Lukas. _Tu veux essayer de me tuer en face maintenant? _

Bonnie avala de travers.

_-Écoute, Lukas. Ce n'était pas mon intention, je te le promets. J'ai seulement voulu aider un ami et ça a échoué. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, tu m'as présenté cette option au moment où j'en avais besoin. Normal que je l'utilise, non? Tu pensais quoi? Que j'apprécierais seulement la démonstration, mais que je n'irais pas voir plus loin? _

Il haussa les sourcils comme pour approuver.

_-Je suis désolée, d'accord? Je ne connais pas tous les rouages de la magie, j'expérimente encore et j'apprends de mes erreurs. _

Pour démontrer sa bonne fortune, elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit le pendentif qu'il lui avait donné lors de cet « échange de pouvoirs ». Il n'hésita pas un instant, et le saisit avant même qu'il n'est fini de s'agiter des mouvements de Bonnie. Il prit le temps de l'observer pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucun dommage et de l'attacher autour de son cou avant de pointer l'intérieur de l'appartement à la sorcière qui lui faisait face.

_-Ça va, je te pardonne pour cette fois. Tu peux entrer._

Elle ne se fit pas prier, heureuse qu'il ne l'est pas rejeté, et franchit le seuil de la demeure. La décoration était simple, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas portés sur le superficiel et le grand art, et de vastes coin de ce qu'elle pouvait voir demeuraient vides, témoignant de leur récent emménagement. Il y avait d'ailleurs, dans un coin, quelques boîtes de carton empilés, qu'elle jugea être des effets encore non déballés. Il referma la porte derrière elle, la verrouillant machinalement par la même occasion, et l'invita à aller s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Bonnie s'exécuta alors qu'il lui offrait un verre. Le sien dans sa main, il s'installa en face d'elle, se laissant aller dans son fauteuil, la tête bien callée dans le coussin. Il prit une première gorgée, elle en fit autant.

_-Encore heureux que mon père est été à mes côtés et que tu n'es pas poussé davantage. Nous ne sommes pas encore suffisamment puissants, Bonnie. Il faut faire attention avec ce genre de magie, surtout lorsqu'on ne s'y connait pas. L'un de nous aurait pu y rester. _

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se retroussèrent légèrement, mais ce ne fut qu'un bref sourire. Elle tentait de ne pas le montrer, mais les évènements de la journée pesaient encore sur elle, et elle n'avait que l'envie de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Elle prit une autre gorgée du liquide, vidant d'un coup la moitié de son verre.

_-Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur la sorcellerie, _commença-t-elle. _J'imagine que c'est ton père qui t'enseigne ce qu'il sait. D'où tient-il son savoir? _

_-Bien, mon père est en quelque sorte obsédé par l'héritage des sorciers. Au cours des siècles passés, de nombreux grimoires ont été perdu. On y retrouve tous les sorts que les sorciers ont utilisés, chacun y consignant son savoir. Et mon père, a depuis de nombreuses années entamé une chasse pour les retrouver. Il prétend qu'on ne peut pas les laisser perdu. C'est à travers eux qu'il est parvenu à s'accomplir._

Les yeux de Bonnie s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il venait de faire un geste de la main, montrant derrière une bibliothèque où trônaient des rangées de vieux manuscrits. Un mur complet en était remplit. Elle ne les avait pas remarqués, trop occupée par ses sentiments, mais soudain, elle eut envie de se lever et de leur toucher. Un élan de jalousie et d'égoïsme se profila dans un coin de son esprit.

**_Peut-être me laisseront-ils en feuilleter quelques-uns également…_**

Et d'un seul coup, sans raison apparente autre que sa fatigue accumulée, la tête se mit à lui tourner et elle ne sut plus aligner deux paroles descentes dans son esprit. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, elle avait envie de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Loin de chez elle et de son lit, au milieu de ce salon inconnu, elle résista, lutta contre sa fatigue avec bien du mal. Le jeune homme devant lui ne manqua toutefois pas de relever son trouble.

_-Bonnie? Ça va? _lui demanda Lukas en se pencha vers l'avant.

_-Oui, _souffla-t-elle sans conviction.

Il déposa son verre sur la table basse qui se dressait à leurs côtés et se saisit de celui de la jeune femme, le déposant également. Il prit ses mains dans l'une des siennes, amenant l'autre au niveau de son visage. Il pausa sa paume à demi sous son menton, à demi sur sa joue, prenant ainsi son visage en coupe, et releva sa tête tombante. Ses paupières tombaient déjà, elle tentait difficilement de les garder relever. Balayant les cheveux de son visage, il se leva alors pour la rejoindre sur le fauteuil deux places, l'incitant à s'appuyer contre son épaule.

_-Endors-toi, Bonnie. C'est mieux ainsi, tu verras. Repose-toi, fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien. _

_-Lukas…_

Son murmure était faible, elle céda à ses paroles et cessa de lutter, se laissant transporter dans le monde des rêves. Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui, venant du couloir attenant au salon. La main de Lukas s'immobilisa brièvement dans les cheveux de Bonnie, mais il se remit très vite à la caresser, veillant sur son sommeil. Son père s'arrêta devant lui, un regard sévère sur le visage, lui reprochant de trop s'attacher.

_-Je vois que tu n'as pas échoué, _dit-il en approuvant de la tête. _Tu peux la laisser maintenant, elle n'ira nulle part. _

Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres ensembles, puis se détacha à regret de la sorcière. Il l'allongea du mieux qu'il put, tentant de lui donner une position aussi confortable que possible. S'il pouvait au moins lui éviter les courbatures…

_-C'était vraiment nécessaire de la droguée pour l'endormir? _

Le regard qu'il se vit offrir, emplit de désapprobation, suffit à lui donner sa réponse. Il se reprit, en posant une autre.

_-Combien de temps? _

_-Le temps qu'il faudra. _

Une réponse vague comme toujours. Lukas poussa un soupire et suivit son père jusqu'à son bureau lorsqu'il lui fit signe, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur Bonnie. C'était l'heure d'apprendre quelques nouveautés sur la sorcellerie.

* * *

La porte du Grill se referma, mais personne n'y entra. Du moins, tous eurent cette impression. Damon s'était tapis dans un coin, apercevant son frère et sa copine parmi les quelques personnes présentes. L'instinct et la curiosité avaient été plus forts que la raison, le poussant à l'espionnage.

**_Pourquoi? Pourquoi, Elena? _**

* * *

_-Tu ne gagneras pas contre moi. Abandonne, Elena. _

_-Jamais! _

Il maintenait ses poignets dans ses mains et gardait la tête baissée vers elle alors qu'elle gloussait, les joues légèrement rosies par le plaisir. Elle ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis une éternité. Avec la pierre de lune qui avait été détruite, Lucy leur avait apporté la confirmation le matin même et Stefan et Damon avaient perçut le changement, elle se sentait plus en sécurité que jamais. Certains problèmes leurs planaient encore au-dessus de la tête, mais Stefan était libre, leur relation avait repris son cours, normalement, et Klaus ne risquait pas de lui tomber dessus à tout moment pour la vider de son sang. Elle était heureuse et ne se gênait pas, pour une fois de le montrer, en restant collé au torse de son petit ami.

_-Je t'aime, Stefan. _

Il se pencha un peu plus, elle étira son menton vers le haut, se redressant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se goûtèrent pendant quelques secondes dans un baiser plutôt chaste. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, gardant tout de même une certaine proximité. Les yeux d'Elena brillaient, ce qui ne manquait pas de toucher Stefan.

_-Je t'aime aussi, Elena._

Puis, comme il s'y sentait obligé, il recula de deux pas, la lâchant. Elle n'appréciait pas de voir ce contacte rompu, sentant le froid s'attaquer à ses poignets qu'il avait maintenu au chaud. Elle les frottas ensemble, éprouvant un vague malaise et s'avança vers la table de billard comme Stefan lui faisait signe. C'était à elle de jouer.

_-Terminons cette partie, tu veux bien? Plus vite on rentrera à la pension, plus vite tu seras dans mes bras pour regarder ce film. _

L'idée tentatrice revient à son esprit, et elle se dépêcha à jouer son tour, un sourire espiègle sur le visage, présageant déjà de la suite.

* * *

La mâchoire de Damon se crispa, ses poings se serrèrent également, il eut envie de bondir devant lui et de leur arracher ce sourire ridicule qu'ils affichaient tous les deux. Même à elle. La jalousie revenait l'accaparer alors qu'il avait pourtant réussi à se faire une raison. Elle allait pleurer une fois encore, il n'y avait pas de doutes.

**_Et ensuite, on dit que c'est moi qui n'a pas de cœur! _**

Il se recula, restant dans l'ombre pour les observer, les écouter, et laisser sa douleur s'amplifier.

* * *

Au début de cette après-midi, Caroline avait retrouvé Matt chez lui, tous les deux ayant prévu, d'un commun accord, de passer leur journée libre ensemble. Il était seul, comme toujours, rendant leur moment plus intime. Ils se faisaient face au milieu du salon, l'un louchant vers le canapé avec l'envie de l'y allonger, l'autre louchant davantage vers le sol. Elle se mordit les lèvres alors qu'elle sentait sa main gagner ses cheveux et masser doucement sa nuque. Elle appuya son front contre le sien, murmurant contre sa bouche pour sentir son souffle se mêler au sien.

_-Je t'aime, Matt. _

Caroline tremblait un peu, mais persistait à se coller contre Matt. Était-ce de froid ou d'appréhension? Elle avait envie de pleurer, incapable de comprendre ce qui clochait en elle ces derniers jours. Elle se sentait bizarre, avait du mal à rester calme. Peu de contrôles sur ses émotions. Ses nerfs étaient à vif sans raison apparente. Même lui avait du mal à la garder concentrer sur leur moment qu'elle appréciait pourtant.

_-Je t'aime, Caroline. _

Ses mains glissèrent contre le torse de Matt, remontant son chandail pour le lui retirer. Il eut à peine passé par-dessus sa tête qu'elle le jeta sur le sol, déposa un baiser là où se trouvait son cœur. Il battait contre ses lèvres, elle appréciait le contacte et aurait voulu l'éterniser. Il la rappela à lui, ses mains se faisant pressantes dans ses cheveux, puis dans son dos, descendant un peu plus bas et tentant de la ramener vers son visage. Elle obéit, suivit le chemin qui lui conduisant en le frôlant de ses lèvres et leurs bouches se joignirent enfin. Passionnées. Brûlantes. Avides.

Et à travers ce baiser, Caroline perdit le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle eut envie du sang de Matt plus que jamais et même en se rappelant des conseilles que lui avait prodigué Stefan au début de sa vie vampirique, contrôler ses désirs par sa respiration, elle fut incapable de le chasser de son esprit. Ou de sa gorge qui lui brulait, demandant soulagement. Ses lèvres quittèrent ceux de son copain, descendirent avidement le long de sa mâchoire. Ses dents raclèrent la peau de Matt, juste à la base de son cou, laissant deux fines gouttes de sang perler à sa surface. Ce fut le cri de Matt qui l'incita à reculer. Elle repoussa violement ce dernier qui la tenait toujours à la taille. Il rebondit contre le mur, s'écroulant sur le sol, elle s'aplatissant contre celui d'en face, s'efforçant de mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux. L'odeur du sang venait toujours à ses narines, comme tentatrice à la défaillance.

Un peu sonné par le choc, Matt releva lentement la tête vers elle, massant ses tempes pour calmer la douleur qui s'y propagea. La vision qu'elle lui offrait aurait pu être magnifique si seulement il l'avait compris. Une trace de sang coulait sur son menton, ses yeux étaient dilatés et tous ses traits exprimaient l'interdiction et le désir. La souffrance de devoir s'interdire le plaisir. Il y avait ses dents également, beaucoup plus longues qu'elle ne l'aurait dut que sa bouche entrouverte lui laissait apercevoir. Il ne sut pas si c'était elles ou la lueur dévastatrice qui illuminait son regard qui l'effrayait le plus. Se tassant un peu plus contre le mur, ses mains prenant appuie contre le sol, il ouvrit la bouche sans s'en rendre compte.

_-Caroline? Qu'est-ce…_

Dans les yeux de Matt, elle voyait le reflet de sa propre frayeur. C'était à se demander lequel avait le plus peur. Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, à poser la question. C'était trop surréaliste, trop effrayant. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Un rêve, une hallucination. N'importe quoi, mais pas la réalité. Matt en était convaincu, mais rien ne le calmait. Les larmes aux yeux, la gorge en feu, l'irrépressible besoin de sang, de celui de Matt plus que tout autre, la taraudant, Caroline se releva, gardant une main contre le mur pour s'assurer de ne pas perdre les pédales. Elle fuyait son regard, la honte l'accablant déjà trop. Incapable de s'excuser. Ou de rassurer. Ou de donner des explications. Matt n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que déjà elle était disparut, laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte. Encore ébranlé, il resta assis contre le sol, les mains appuyées derrière lui et les yeux dans le vague. Il ne pensa même pas à aller clore cette porte qui laissait entrer les courant d'air frais, lesquels commençaient à glacer sa peau. Il laissait les bruissements de la pluie raisonner dans ses oreilles sans craindre de devenir fou : il l'était déjà.

**_Un monstre. J'ai vu un monstre. Je suis fou…_**

* * *

Damon ne s'était pas entièrement calmé lorsqu'il rentra chez lui enfin d'après-midi. La porte claqua violement derrière lui, faisant relever la tête à Rose. Elle était assise au salon, consultant de vieux bouquins poussiéreux appartenant à Stefan. Il ne la vit même pas lorsqu'il alla se servir un verre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il porta celui-ci à ses lèvres, le dos appuyé contre le table, que leurs regards se croisèrent.

_-Quoi? _S'énerva-t-il.

_-Rien. C'est Elena? _

La main de Damon se resserra contre son verre, un peu trop fort. Il se fissura, sans toutefois éclater en morceau et un peu de liquide coula le long de ses doigts, terminant sa course sur le sol. Reposant le livre, Rose se leva et se retrouva, en un battement de paupière, devant le vampire. Elle lui retira le verre des mains sans qu'il ne proteste et ses mains se retrouvèrent sur ses épaules, le massant légèrement. Le contacte l'adoucit et l'enflamma du même coup. Ses lèvres happèrent ceux de Rose avec férocité, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurta un fauteuil. Il l'y fit basculer et changea leur position, se retrouvant en dessous, elle assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

_-Tu persistes à fuir, Damon, _lui murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, descendant plutôt ses baisers vers son cou. _Tu crois que tu t'en sauveras en couchant avec moi? _

Sa voix était haletante, elle pencha sa tête vers l'arrière pour lui accorder un meilleur accès. C'était un peu contradictoire, elle voulait elle aussi de cet épanchement dans le sexe, mais elle se sentait contrainte de lui faire voir la vérité. Elle grogna légèrement lorsqu'il se figea, interrompant les baisers, mais gardant tout de même ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il grogna à son tour et les vibrations qui parcourent alors sa peau, l'amenèrent à gémir, à s'agripper un peu plus à ses cheveux.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Rose? _Souffla-t-il enfin. _Pourquoi tu ne peux pas seulement profiter du moment et oublier le reste? _

Sa main venait de glisser dans son décolleté; il continuait à choisir la fuite. Elle luttait contre ses désirs pour ne pas lui céder aussi facilement, pas avant qu'il n'est compris du moins. Elle allait lui céder, emportée par les caresses qu'il le prodiguait lorsqu'un bruit de vitre cassé les fit tous les deux se bondirent sur leurs pieds, en alertes. Ils tendirent l'oreille, plus rien. Le silence était revenu. Leurs regards se croisèrent, interrogatifs tous les deux, et ils s'élancèrent à la course au moment même où le bruit de verres se fit réentendre.

La vitre de la fenêtre avait été défoncée, ses morceaux s'éparpillaient sur le sol en signe de danger. Un grondement retentit, semblant venir de loin. La main de Damon s'étira, attrapant le bâton en argent suspendu sur sa gauche. Un loup, blanc et gris, se tenait juste là, sur le plancher du hall. Les pattes de derrières étaient fléchies, ses babines étaient retroussées, ses crocs mis en évidence.

Damon se concentrait, avançait lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer par des gestes brusques, prêt à frapper.

Le loup se propulsa en avant, dans un grognement prononcé.

Rose cria.

Le nom de Damon sembla raisonner durant une éternité. L'instant sembla durer une éternité. Elle s'était jetée devant lui, le poussant avec force jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe vers le sol. Elle y tomba également, laissant les crocs du loup se refermer contre sa cuisse. Elle le repoussa; il revient à l'assaut. Cette fois, ce fut son ventre qui en fut la proie.

_-Damon! _

Les cris de Rose se perpétuèrent encore et encore, la douleur s'incrustant en elle alors que le loup la mordait pour une troisième fois. À l'épaule. Elle sentait le sang s'écouler de ses plaies. Une brûlure se propager en elle à une vitesse fulgurante. Une brûlure qui lui vrillait bientôt les côtes, qui la paralysait. Elle ne pouvait lutter, repousser la bête qui s'attaquait à elle. Elle n'avait que ses cris, vains et impuissants, venant se répercuter dans ses propres oreilles. Des cris de plus en plus aigus, de plus en plus paniqués et de plus en plus incontrôlés. Elle voyait le temps défiler comme des heures, mais ce ne fut en réalité que quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui marquèrent plus de cinq cents ans de vie vampirique. Elle criait encore.

Et Damon prit son élan.

_-Damon!_

La lame s'abattit une première fois sur le loup, au creux de ses côtes. Il releva la tête, lâchant du coup sa proie. Ses crocs toujours fièrement ressortis, effrayant. Flairant à son tour le danger, il se retourna brusquement. La lame s'abattit une seconde fois sur lui, touchant cette fois l'une de ses pattes arrière. Un couinement s'échappa alors de lui et il s'enfuit par où il était venu avant que la lame ne puisse le toucher une fois de plus.

Damon fixa la fenêtre, jurant intérieurement. Ce fut un sanglot, venu d'à ses pieds, qui le ramena à sa réalité. Se rappelant Rose et ses blessures, il se pencha vers elle, constatant son visage en larmes. Ses blessures cicatrisaient déjà, leur prouvant une fois de plus que les morsures des loups-garous n'étaient en réalité que des légendes pour tenir éloigné les vampires. Elle s'accrocha à sa veste de cuir, murmurant son nom comme une litanie, et il l'attira contre lui, susurrant des mots aussi doux qu'il le pouvait à son oreille. Sa main frottait gentiment son dos, tolérant la posture inconfortable dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Ils avaient brisé la malédiction, les loups-garous ne les lâcheraient désormais plus. S'ils ne s'avéraient pas plus dangereux qu'il le fallait, leur présence était tout de même indésirable. Dans sa tête, un plan pour se débarrasser d'eux commençait déjà à se former…

**_Deux vampires ont été mordus. Toutes les plaies se sont cicatrisées. Les légendes ne semblent avoir été créées que pour tenir les vampires éloignés…_**

* * *

Quand Bonnie ouvrit les yeux, le jour s'était levé. Avancé même, il en déduit qu'elle avait dormis longtemps, une fois de plus. Elle s'étira et se redressa, massant ses épaules et sa nuque légèrement endolories. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, son esprit était encore trop embrumé par le sommeil. L'angoisse commençait à naître en elle, lentement. Un raclement de gorge, peu discret, la fit se retourner. Lukas se trouvait derrière elle, debout dans l'embrassure de la porte, son air jovial de la veille disparut. Dans ses yeux, elle put lire l'interdiction. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise et elle mit un moment avant de réellement comprendre la situation. Une mascarade. Un coup monté. Elle s'était fait piéger et maintenant elle était sa prisonnière.

_-Tu m'as trompé, _murmura-t-elle. _Pourquoi? _

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins du fauteuil lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer vers elle. Derrière lui, un autre homme se tenait immobile, les mains jointes derrière son dos. Il n'y avait aucune compensation dans ses yeux ou sur les traits de son visage, seulement le reflet d'une immense satisfaction. Le cœur de Bonnie s'affola un peu plus contre sa poitrine : cet homme n'avait pas conscience des retombées que pourraient avoir cet enfermement.

_-Tu…_

La phrase qui allait franchir les lèvres de Lukas ne se fit jamais entendre. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, comme poussée par un vent violent, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Un tourbillon de noir fonçait sur eux, puis s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce, juste devant Bonnie.

_-Merci, de m'avoir évité cette trop longue chasse. Bonnie. _

_

* * *

_

Si vous laissez une review, vous aurez le droit d'utiliser le sort de votre choix durant toute une journée (de la façon qu'il vous plaît :D)


	9. Derrière chaque révélation

**Chapitre 8- Derrière chaque révélation**

**Résumé**

Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante. [Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue]

* * *

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith

**Pairing** : Plusieurs paring à venir au cours de la lecture

**Rating **: Je passe en rating M pour plus de sûreté.

* * *

**_N'aimer qu'un seul est barbarie, car c'est au détriment de tous les autres. Fût-ce l'amour de Dieu. _**

_–Nietzche_

* * *

Quand Tyler ouvrit la porte, il trouva Caroline sur le seuil. Malgré l'air frais de la soirée, elle ne portait qu'un léger pull rose dans lequel elle frissonnait. Ses bras croisés étreignaient ses épaules et les traits de son visage exprimaient une tristesse non dissimulée. Voilà bien deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, enfoncé dans la culpabilité jusqu'au cou. Depuis l'épisode de la morsure en fait. La voir devant lui, en vie, loin de tout ce que les légendes lui avaient fait imaginer, lui fit un tout un choc. Son bonheur à demi retrouvé l'incita à la serrer contre lui.

_-Caroline! Je suis tellement désolé, pardonne-moi. J'ai passé deux jours à ruminer les mauvais souvenirs. Te serrer dans mes bras me rassure. J'ai tué, Caroline, j'ai tué! _

Alors qu'i laissait ses bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, elle ne répondit pas, ni à ses gestes ni à ses mots. La peau de leurs joues entra en contacte, faisant brusquement reculer Tyler. Stupéfié, il approcha de nouveau ses doigts de sa joue, la caressa sans qu'elle ne bronche.

_-Caroline, ta peau est si brûlante…._

Elle attrapa son poignet et l'éloigna d'elle.

_-…et pourtant, tu trembles de froid. Tu es malade, Caroline? _

Elle ouvrit la bouche, jetant les mots qui lui brûlait la gorge.

_-J'ai eu envie de tuer Matt! Matt, Tyler! _

Son cri se répercuta en écho dans les oreilles du jeune Lockwood, le faisant trembler à son tour, d'appréhension. La tristesse sur son visage s'était envolée, laissant place à une détresse sincère. Elle ne tarda pas à fondre en larmes au grand désarroi de Tyler. Comment réagir quand la femme que vous aimiez pleurait devant vous? Ses heures à ruminer ses sombres pensées lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'affection pour le vampire. Il s'était attaché à elle d'une étrange façon et il la voulait à ses côtés pour cheminer dans la vie. Même s'ils étaient deux créatures vouées à s'entretuer; il était prêt à prendre le risque. Sa patience et sa dévotion envers lui l'avaient fait craquer. Elle lui était précieuse que n'importe qui d'autres.

_-Entre,_ dit-il simplement.

* * *

La voix transperça l'air et imposait le respect plus que quiconque ayant croisé sa route. Bonnie n'avait besoin d'aucun contacte pour savoir qu'un vampire se tenait derrière elle. Il ne transpirait pas la cruauté, mais elle ne décelait aucune part d'humanité en lui. L'ambiance de la pièce avait changée. Lentement, contenant le sentiment de frayeur qui croissait en elle, Bonnie se retourna pour faire face à l'étranger. Un sursaut de stupeur secoua ses épaules. L'homme était imposant, emplissait l'espace si bien qu'elle ne voyait plus rien d'autres. Non pas par sa stature, mais par la chasse indéniable qu'il affichait et par son maintien impeccable. Un gentleman sortit des vieux siècles.

Bonnie se rappela de la pierre de lune, d'Elena, de Katherine et de la malédiction. Les pièces de puzzle s'assemblèrent une à une dans son esprit ralentit par l'angoisse et elle crut savoir. Son regard se fit plus perçant encore sur le vampire alors que les mots s'échappaient malgré elle de la barrière de ses lèvres.

_-Klaus…_

L'homme fit un pas en avant, s'approchant plus encore d'elle. Immobile, elle considérait ses chances de fuite comme nulles. Sans défense. Ses pouvoirs n'ayant eu que de piètres effets sur Katherine, elle ne se mentait as, surtout avec sa faiblesse des dernières semais con l'un des originaux, vampires vieux de plus d'un millénaire et n'ayant jamais été humain, ils étaient trop bancales.

_-Bien essayé._

Sa tentative échouée avait tiré un sourire au vampire. Il n'en était que plus intimidant.

_-Je suis Elijah. Heureux de faire votre connaissance, Bonnie Bennett._

Il lui tendit sa main, mais elle fut incapable de la serrer. Elle se souvenait de l'histoire de Damon. Elijah était ce vampire qu'ils avaient laissé pour mort, Stefan et lui, un pieux énorme transperçant son cœur, sa peau se desséchant et ses veines saillant à travers elle, vidées de leur sang, devant un peu plus gris à mesure que passait le temps. Et il était ressuscité, apparaissant devant Elena et lui, leur épargnant une rude bataille sans demander son dut. Maintenant, il se tenait devant elle, attendant visiblement qu'elle i prenne la main par politesse. Elle ne pouvait pas, les sensations auraient été trop fortes. L'aura puissant du vampire électrisait l'air ambiant.

Acculée, Bonnie recula; butta contre Lukas. Il posa une main sur son ventre, encerclant sa taille pour l'empêcher de perdre son équilibre. Refusa de tourner dos au vampire, elle ne tourna vers lui que sa tête, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

_-Tu m'as trahie, tu t'es allié à eux!_

Les traits du jeune homme criaient sa désolation et sa douleur alors qu'il haussait les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Comment lui expliquer qu'il y avait été forcé et que rien dans leur relation n'avait été faux? Il sentait le poids du regard de son père dans son dos, l'incitant à se taire et à lâcher la sorcière. Cette dernière en profita pour reculer encore, s'adossant sottement contre un mur : elle venait de refermer le piège sur elle.

S'efforçant à contrôler sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque, elle avait peur d'exciter le vampire par les pulsions de son sang. Son regard se promenait sur les trois hommes, ne sachant plus lequel était le plus à craindre. Si Lukas n'avait pas beaucoup plus de pouvoirs et d'expériences qu'elle, elle ne doutait pas des capacités de son père qui avait «l'honneur » de servir un être aussi puissant qu'Elijah.

_-Merci d'être effrayée, Bonnie, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire._

_-Pourquoi, vous comptez me tuer rapidement?_

Sa remarque tira une nouvelle fois un sourire au vampire.

_-Qui a parlé de tuer?_

Il traversa la pièce avec une prestance non feinte et tira une chaise vers lui. Il s'y installa de côté, prenant soin de remonter son pantalon avant de s'asseoir pour éviter les plis. Il prit même le temps de croiser ses jambes et de poser ses mains sur l'une de ses cuisses avant de poursuivre.

_-En vérité, chère Bonnie, nous avons besoin de votre aide._

_-Vous croyez que je me joindrai à vous?_

_**Gram ne l'aurait jamais fait…**_

_-Je ne le ferai pas…_

Détermination. Elle ne voulait pas leur laisser croire qu'ils pourraient la faire céder.

_-Vous êtes bien téméraire face à quelqu'un qui pourrait vous briser la nuque en un claquement de doigts, mais ça me plaît. Bien sûr, nous savions que vous refuseriez de vous joindre à nous. Disons que j'ai pris une garantie pour m'assurer de votre collaboration. _

Horrifiée, elle regardait sans comprendre le vampire. Elle ignorait ce dont il voulait parler, mais ça ne pouvait être qu'être horrible. Elle n'osa pas demandé, ne voulant pas savoir, même s'il semblait sur le point de lui révéler cette terrible réalité qui la cernait de toutes parts.

_-Vos pouvoirs sont désormais enchaînés à ceux de Lukas, ce qui explique l'étrange sensation que vous ressentez. Chaque sort vous demandera un effort qui pourrait venir qu'à vous tuer si vous refuser de collaborer. Il contrôle votre énergie et l'aspirera un peu plus chaque jour pour faire pression sur vous. Jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez de vous joindre à moi, Bonnie. _

L'envie de gifler Lukas et de lui arracher les eux la démangeait. Il affichait un air penaud, le regard fixé sur ses pieds, incapable de croiser celui de la sorcière. La honte. Elle ne supportait pas la trahison. L'envie de se battre surpassa alors sa peur.

_-Je ne vous livrerai pas Elena! Tuez-moi, maintenant! _

Le sourire d'Elijah réapparut énervant la sorcière.

_-Je ne vous tuerai pas, Bonnie. Pas si vous coopérez. Je veux que vous protégiez Elena. Ses instincts suicidaires ne me conviennent pas. Si elle meurt, se sera en vain. Un autre sosie viendra qu'à naître, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et si la lignée s'arrête avec elle, Klaus ne sera pas pour autant satisfait. Katherina Petrova lui a échappé. Elle en a payé le prix. Il serait très heureux de mettre la main sur elle. Si vous vous engagez à protéger Elena, je m'engage à protéger la ville contre Klaus. Vous êtes liée à moi, Lukas n'aspirera plus vos pouvoirs si vous m'obéissez, mais pour nous en assurer, le lien ne sera pas détruit. _

Il s'était levé. Elle était coincée entre le mur et lui. La peur revenait par grande vague, elle était secouée par les frissons. Son courage s'était envolé.

_-La pierre de lue a été détruite, _murmura-t-elle en se rappelant les paroles de Luc. _Vous arrivez trop tard, Klaus ne pourra pas avoir Elena. Vous êtes condamné! _

_-Non,_ la détrompa Elijah. _Les légendes sont bien plus loin de la réalité que vous ne semblez le croire. Il y a une part de fausseté également. Tout ne fait que commencer. Maintenant plus que jamais, Elena a besoin de protection. Klaus a certainement sentit le changement. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être dans une colère noire. Lorsqu'il viendra à Mystic Falls, il sera sans pitié. _

Bonnie baissa les yeux vers le sol, tâchant de remettre de l'ordre dans cette histoire. Lorsqu'elle la releva, le courage était revenu illuminer ses iris, mais c'était cette fois un courage différent. Elle ne voulait plus se battre pour la liberté, elle voulait maintenant se battre avec eux.

_-Je le ferai. Pour Elena, pas pour vous. _

_-Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part, Bonnie. Vous avez pris la bonne décision. Je respecterai mes promesses. _

Il s'écarta et lui indiqua la porte, la laissant quitter ce cauchemar éveillé. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour mettre de la distance entre elle et Elijah. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle sentit encore plus fortement le nœud qui l'étouffait à la gorge. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à la seule personne à qui elle pouvait parler dans l'immédiat. Elle avait besoin de réconfort.

* * *

Il n'avait pas sut quoi lui dire. Il l'avait amené vers le salon et s'était installé dans l'un des fauteuils. Elle était restée debout devant lui, étreignant ses épaules et fixant le sol. Ils étaient restés dans cette position pendant un long moment. En silence. Tyler triturait de ses doigts l'accoudoir, faisant un geste pour ouvrir la bouche à intervalle régulier, mais la refermant chaque fois en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. La seule chose qui le rassurait dans cette situation, c'était que si elle se tenait devant lui, c'était qu'elle ne se trouvait pas quelque part d'autres en train de réaliser ses envies de meurtre. Alors il ne bougeait pas, la laissant se calmer par elle-même sans même lui proposer quelque chose à boire ou une étreinte.

Les yeux de Caroline luisaient lorsqu'elle fit un pas vers Tyler. Malgré l'angoisse qui l'incitait à reculer, il ne bougea pas, incapable de la repousser. Il sentit sa main glisser sur sa nuque et ne résistant pas lorsqu'elle tira sa tête vers l'arrière. La langue courant sur sa veine le fit frissonner, frisson qui se mêla à la douleur de deux canines s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

_**Merde! Pourquoi je ne la repousse pas!**_

Il sentait son sang remonter vers son cou, aspirer par la bouche de Caroline. Sensation désagréable. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était sa culpabilité qui parlait, qui le laissait aller sur ce chemin là. Pour l'avoir amené avec lui lors de la pleine lune, il se sentait coupable de son état. Il était celui qui l'avait rendu malade. N'était-ce pas que justice que de l'aider à alléger ses souffrances? Mais vint un moment où il réalisa l'ampleur de la situation. Il la sentit sucer son sang plus fort encore, aspirer plus durement et plus rapidement. Ses mains agrippèrent avec fermeté ses épaules et la repoussèrent, l'arrachant de lui avec douleur. Elle grogna, loin d'être satisfaite.

_-Caroline! Non!_

La bouche de la jeune femme était tachée de sang. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à l'entente de son nom. Machinalement, ses doigts se dirigèrent vers son visage, touchèrent ses lèvres et s'écartèrent. Elle fixa un instant le sang qui perlait sur le bout de ses doigts. Elle tremblait toujours, son corps encore secoué par le froid et sa faim toujours insatiable. Ses grands yeux d'enfant effrayé se relevèrent pour croiser le regard de Tyler. Il restait immobile, figé dans l'incertitude, entre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter et celle de la jeter dehors et de s'enfermer à double tour, loin d'elle. En quelques minutes seulement, sa vision d'elle avait été détruite, remplacée par une plus morbide encore.

_-Appel Stefan, _murmura-t-elle refreinant son avis de sangloter. _Demande-lui de venir, il est le seul qui puisse m'aider._

_-Quoi? _Répondit Tyler surprit. _Stefan? Pourquoi, il ne sait même pas que tu es vampire. Il ne pourra pas…_

_-Il pourra Tyler, il pourra. Il sait, il en est un lui aussi. _

_-Un vampire, _souffla le jeune loup-garou sa voix soudain devenue blanche.

_-Demande-lui, s'il te plaît, Tyler! S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas faire une bêtise…_

Un hoquet s'échappa de sa bouche, troublant le silence qui venait de s'installer. Elle la recouvrit de sa main, s'enfuyant à la vitesse vampirique, Tyler ne comprenant point ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait pourtant une chose, c'était qu'elle devait de nouveau se diriger vers Matt. Pourtant, le seul nom qui passait dans son esprit, était celui de Stefan, accompagné par celui de Damon. Si certains pièces du casse-tête trouvaient leur place, d'autres apparaissaient, incapables de se joindre aux autres déjà en place. Le grondement monta dans son torse, sourd lorsqu'il s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le mensonge lui restait en travers la gorge.

_**Sur quoi d'autre m'as-tu menti, Caroline? **_

_**

* * *

**_La porte de la demeure des Salvatore se referma dans un faible claquement. Stefan fit le chemin qui le conduisit de l'entrée jusqu'au salon. Il avait passé une excellente journée en compagnie d'Elena et espérait que le lendemain ne leur apporterait pas de problèmes supplémentaires. Il en avait assez de cette mascarade, il avait besoin que ça cesse, pour elle, pour lui. Dans le salon, il retrouva Damon, assis dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main. Ça aurait été une scène habituelle, si l'aîné n'avait pas levé sur lui un regard blessé et désespéré.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Stefan? _

Stefan se figea espérant de tout son cœur que cette conversation ne s'en irait pas dans la direction qu'il croyait.

_-Tu ne veux pas du désordre que je fais, mais ce que tu fais toi s'en rapproche beaucoup. _

Damon se leva, déposant son verre sur la table devant lui et vint faire face à son frère. Son regard dévoilait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Stefan? _Répéta-t-il en pointant vers lui le menton.

_

* * *

__Rhoo… Et probablement l'un de mes passages préféré qui s'en vient, avec la confrontation entre Stefan et Damon :D _


	10. Lutter contre un amour dépravé

**Chapitre 9- Lutter contre un amour dépravé**

_Le chapitre est un peu court, il est vrai. Il ne répond également pas à toutes les questions restées en suspend dans le chapitre précédent. Toutefois, j'ai pensé qu'une seule scène se suffirait à elle-même, et qu'autrement le chapitre serait trop « encombré ». J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçue. Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés et ainsi, j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur le sujet. Je l'ai beaucoup travailler (l'une des raisons pour laquelle il a mit du temps à venir). J'aurais normalement dut vous le poster jeudi dernier, mais je me suis retrouvée face à une soudaine pas des systèmes de communication (tant au niveau de l'Internet que du téléphone…galère!), panne qui touchait toute la ville. Pas moyen d'avoir accès à Internet, ce qui m'a également mis en retard au niveau de mes traductions. Ça m'a tout de même laissé le temps d'écrire un one-shot, ce qui faisait un moment déjà que je n'avais pas fait. Enfin, je cesse de vous embêter, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et votre avis m'intéresse!_

_

* * *

_

**Résumé**

Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante. [Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue]

* * *

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith

**Pairing** : Plusieurs paring à venir au cours de la lecture

**Rating **: Je passe en rating M pour plus de sûreté.

* * *

**_I can handle de clouds, but I can't fight against an eclips_**

_- Jacob Black_

_

* * *

_

**Lutter contre un amour dépravé**

Stefan releva la tête vers son frère. Ses poings se crispèrent instinctivement sentant venir ses prochaines paroles. Sa colère intensifiait sa brûlure dans sa gorge. Il était déjà passablement énervé, incapable qu'il était d'apaiser sa soif malgré sa chasse prolongée dans la forêt. C'était comme si le régime animal ne lui suffisait plus. Il avait passé la journée avec Elena et la proximité de son sang l'avait affolé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dut. Il la voulait toute entière, chaque fibre de son corps lui en faisait mal.

Stefan fixa son regard sur l'alcool, bien en vue sur la table. Il ne s'en servit toutefois pas un verre malgré l'envie. Le vampire fit un pas en avant, vers son frère. Il hésita, passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis, après un dernier regard vers l'alcool, changea d'idée. Alors qu'il retournait sur ses pas pour rejoindre l'escalier qui le conduirait à la douche, Stefan marmonna suffisamment distinctement pour que Damon comprenne chacune de ses syllabes :

_-Va te faire foutre, Damon. Rien de tout cela ne te regarde. _

_-Oh si!_ Murmura l'aîné en retour alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche. _Je pense au contraire que tout ça me regarde._

Stefan n'alla pas plus loin. Il se retrouva le dos appuyé durement contre le mur, la main de Damon se refermant fermement contre sa gorge. Sans hésitation, il étendit la sienne pour attraper la gorge de son frère. Ils serraient tous les deux les dents. Aucun ne semblait vouloir lâcher prise ou détourner le regard. Chaque muscle de leurs corps s'était crispé, en attente du geste de l'autre.

_-Lâche-moi, Damon,_ grinça finalement Stefan. _Penses-tu vraiment que tu es en mesure de me faire la morale? Je vais bien, tout va bien, alors laisse-moi tranquille et retourne bousiller ta vie avec Rose. Parce que c'est ce que tu fais, non? N'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'il y a des sentiments entre vous Damon, c'est un jeu pour toi. Un jeu parce que tu sais qu'autrement tu n'as rien d'autres, que ta vie ne vaut rien…_

L'aîné des frères Salvatore fronça les sourcils. Déconcerté par l'attitude étrangère de son frère, il se laissa distraire par ses mots, relâchant sa prise sur la gorge de Stefan. Celui-ci saisit l'opportunité comme s'il l'avait planifié et poussa brusquement Damon, lequel retomba contre la rampe. Lorsqu'il se fut relevé, ne prenant même pas la peine de replacer ses vêtements, Stefan s'était arrêté sur le palier, un peu plus, et lui tournait le dos.

_-Tu peux détruire ta vie si ça te chante, mais je ne te laisserai pas détruire celle des autres. Tu ne m'emporteras pas dans ta déchéance. Je ne te laisserai pas avoir Elena non plus… _

Les épaules de Stefan furent secoués de soubresauts, un rire guttural accompagnant bientôt les tremblements. Alors qu'il mettait un pied sur la marche qui lui faisait face, Damon se dit que, peut-être, son frère s'était remis à boire du sang humain. À en reboire vraiment, de façon incontrôlée. Avec tous les problèmes qui leur tombaient dessus ces temps-ci, il espérait ardement se tromper ou les habitants de Mystic Falls n'étaient pas mieux que morts, lui le premier. Une seule marche le séparait de son frère désormais. Il aurait pu tendre la main pour toucher son épaule dans un signe de réconfort, pour lui assurer qu'il était là pour l'aider, mais il s'abstient, adoptant plutôt une autre approche.

_-Stefan…_

_-Alors c'est ça?_ Coupa brutalement Stefan en se retournant. _Tout est à propos d'Elena? _

Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans sa voix ou dans ses yeux. Qu'une profonde douleur noyée dans le ressentiment.

_-L'histoire ne se répétera pas, Damon. Tu te souviens? D'aucune façon possible, tu n'es en droit de tomber amoureux d'elle. As-tu déjà oublié tout ce qui a été dévasté par cet amour? _

_-Non, je n'ai pas oublié,_ murmura Damon avec un brin de nostalgie.

_-Elle ne t'appartiendra pas, Damon. Tu ne l'as mérite pas!_

L'aîné avait franchit cette marche qui les séparait. Ce ne fut que lorsque son regard fut ancré dans celui de son frère, qu'il s'octroya le droit de répondre.

_-C'est vrai, je ne la mérite pas._

Alors que Stefan se permettait un sourire, Damon le fit également.

_-Mais tu ne l'as mérite pas non plus. Pas depuis que tu as cette attitude, Stefan! _

L'expression de Stefan changea radicalement. Son sourire tomba, ses yeux se rétrécirent et il leva une main vers son frère. Une main qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible, Damon poursuivant sa tirade.

_-Pas tant que tu auras cette attitude. Je ne te laisserai pas faire d'elle ton jouet! Katherine…_

_-Elena n'est pas Katherine,_ coupa le plus jeune avec agacement.

_-Justement!_ S'écria l'autre dans un éclat un peu plus fort. _Elle n'est pas Katherine. Quand est-ce que tu te l'avoueras enfin? Arrête de te mentir sur tes sentiments, Stefan. Ne fais pas comment, moi! _

_-Je ne me mens pas!_ Grogna Stefan en amorçant un geste vain pour pousser Damon dans l'escalier. _J'aime Elena. _

Damon s'approcha de son frère un peu plus encore. Ils étaient si proches que leurs deux corps se touchaient. Leurs deux regards fixés l'un à l'autre avec haine. Stefan pouvait sentir le souffle de son frère agresser son visage lorsque sa bouche se tordit en un rictus dégoûté.

_-Amour, Stefan? Amour, vraiment? _

Son ton parut un brin menaçant lorsqu'il parla, mais en fait, il le retenait. Il ne voulait pas laisser libre court à sa colère. Pas lorsque cette colère provenait d'un sentiment humain : l'affection.

_-Tu as été le jouet de Katherine. J'ai été le jouet de Katherine. Elena ne sera pas ton jouet._

Damon, sous son silence, se permit de continuer. De lui agripper fermement l'épaule pour le secouer. Remettre en place ses idées.

_-Tu as l'intention de lui briser le cœur à nouveau lorsque Katherine reviendra?_

Parce que la garce allait revenir, il en était certain. Foutre le bordel dans leur vie était son passe-temps préféré. Stefan se retourna, lentement, échappant à la prise de son frère. Damon put voir son dos vouté sous le poids de sa culpabilité. Il put voir également cette douleur quasi permanente qui s'affichait sur les traits de son frère pour marquer son manque de sang humain lorsqu'il se retourna. Sa souffrance également qu'il ressentait à l'égard des autres, des humains, tant face à leurs problèmes que parce qu'il se croyait un problème en soit. Stefan le saint martyr se dressait devant lui et ça l'agaçait sérieusement.

_-C'est sensé être moi dans cette histoire le méchant frère. Moi seul aie le droit de faire du mal à Elena. Je ne recollerai pas les morceaux derrière toi._

Il marqua une pause, trop brève pour permettre à son frère de placer un mot.

_-Où est passé le Stefan que je devais tourmenter pour l'éternité? _

_-Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, _souffla-t-il en guise de réponse.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu plus, son regard était perdu dans le lointain. Il parut soudainement très vieux aux yeux de Damon comme s'il allait s'effriter sous ses yeux et redevenir poussière.

_-Mais je crois que je l'aime…_

Les sourcils de Damon se froncèrent d'étonnement et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans une exclamation perdue, ce « oh » qui lui était si familier. Il n'était pas certain de la direction que prenait cette discussion et plus encore de l'aimer. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir de qui il parlait.

_-Elena?_

_-Et si au final je la voyais vraiment à travers leur ressemblance? _

_-Katherine?_

_-Je suis un monstre, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. C'est pour retomber d'elle une fois encore que je suis revenue ici. Et je me suis persuadée que je l'aimais, à un point tel que j'y croyais vraiment. _

_-Katherine._

Il ramena son regard sur son frère. Une étrange lueur brillant dans son regard.

_-Je l'ai utilisé pour combler le vide qu'elle a laissé. Pour panser mes blessures. Je suis un monstre, Damon. Ma vie entière en témoigne. Je suis un monstre. Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que je t'ai fais subir. _

L'aîné des frères Salvatore resta interdit un moment. Normalement, c'est lui qui aurait dû s'excuser. Il était celui qui, pendant plus d'un siècle, c'était acharné sur l'autre. Celui qui avait promit que la vie serait une éternité de misère. Voir Stefan, si semblable à une veuve éplorée, faisait naître une drôle de sensation en lui. Quelques semaines avant qu'il soit enfermé dans la tombe, après l'histoire avec Rose, ils s'étaient en quelque sorte retrouvés face à une réconciliation lorsque Stefan s'était sentit obligé de s'excuser pour l'avoir transformé. Damon avait apprécié, même s'il n'avait osé l'avouer, mais leur relation, bien que leur haine se soit calmée, n'avait pas avancé pour autant et étaient restée distante. Il n'avait pas ressentit le même besoin poignant qu'aujourd'hui de retrouver son petit frère. L'adolescent au regard admiratif devant lui et dégageant une pureté qu'il ne possédait pas, éperdu d'un amour naïf pour une femme qui ne le méritait pas lui semblait affreusement loin. Guère à l'aise avec le côté affectif, Damon étreignit fermement l'épaule de Stefan, incapable de plus. La lueur dansante dans les yeux de ce dernier changea, devient un brasier déroutant.

_-Damon, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? _Murmura-t-il tel un enfant.

L'aîné ne trouva rien à lui dire. La seule phrase qui lui vient en tête, clichée, était qu'il ferait bien de suivre son cœur et il se refusa à la dire. Ça n'aurait pas collé à sa sombre personnalité qu'il s'était créé au fil du siècle. Pour le coup, il ne broncha pas, se contentant de donner quelques tapes dans le dos, lorsque Stefan se pencha vers l'avant pour poser son front contre son épaule. Égoïstement, il voyait se profiler, derrière l'amour enfin avoué de Stefan envers Katherine, un nouvel espoir pour son propre amour envers Elena.

Quelques minutes passèrent seulement, quelques minutes durant lesquels Stefan sanglotaient contre l'épaule de Damon, lequel faisait déjà ses plans d'avenir. L'atmosphère était lourde dans la demeure des Salvatore, mais aucun des deux ne l'auraient changé. Ils acceptaient leur situation, comprenaient qu'ils devaient, à un moment ou un autre, en arriver là. Après plus de siècle à ignorer les problèmes, à se tourmenter et se détester, la crise ne pouvait qu'éclater. Autour d'une fille encore une fois. Quand Damon voulut finalement ouvrir la bouche, ajouter quelque chose qui aurait clos le moment, il en fut empêcher, par la sonnerie du téléphone de Stefan. Ce dernier, désappointé, mis un moment avant de réaliser. Sa tête se redressa lentement, quelques larmes marquant encore ses joues, celles qui n'avaient pas trempé le chandail de Damon. Il sortit de sa poche son téléphone, lisant le message. Ses traits changèrent à nouveau d'expression. L'inquiétude revenait plisser son front.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Lança Damon incertain.

-Caroline, elle a des ennuies, murmura Stefan. Il faut que j'y aille…

Alors qu'il voyait son frère dévaler l'escalier en vitesse, Damon l'interpella.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as besoin de moi?

Le plus jeune des deux se retourna, le considérant l'espace d'un instant.

-Non, ça va aller.

Il ouvrit la porte s'apprêtant à sortir, mais se retourna une fois encore.

-Damon? Merci. Pour m'avoir fait réaliser ce que je ne voulais pas voir.

L'aîné ce contenta d'hocher la tête, regardant son frère refermer la porte derrière lui….

Alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers la demeure des Lockwood, Stefan laissait mijoter dans son esprit la récente conversation avec Damon. Il était amoureux de Katherine, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Mais l'idée même de se séparer d'Elena ne lui plaisait pas. Il la voulait. Toute entière. Il en était malade depuis la veille. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sentir l'odeur de son sang, goûter son sang. Oh oui, il en était malade. Mais elle n'était pas Katherine…

Il s'arrêta finalement de courir au milieu d'une rue, oubliant les problèmes de Caroline. Une autre idée germait dans sa tête, une idée que Damon venait de lui inspirait, sans le voir. Il tourna les talons, revenant vers ses pas. La brûlure dans sa gorge se rappela soudainement à lui, le faisant accélérer sa course.

* * *

_À un certain moment, j'ai eu un peu peur de sombrer dans le « yaoïsme » (disons plutôt inceste…) avec la confrontation de Damon et Stefan. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas! Donc, comme je suis énervée du fait qu'on aura plus d'épisode de TDV durant un bout (honte à moi, je n'ai même pas vu le dernier…), je demande à ceux qui le sont également d'agiter les bandes fluorescentes au-dessus de leur tête! Pétition (ou manifestation) à votre choix pour que cet intermède disparaisse! (comme si on allait changer quoi que ce soit! C'est beau rêver!) _


	11. Le goût de la trahison

Et voilà pour le chapitre 10! :D J'ai passé ma journée à écrire et j'étais très heureuse d'enfin venir à bout des passages et des chapitres sur lesquels je bloquais. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je crois bien qu'on avance un peu dans l'histoire, mais comme j'ai sans cesse de nouvelles idées pour la trame de cette histoire, ce n'est pas évident... Enfin, pour ceux qui voulaient un résumé des chapitres précédant, je vous le fait demain, c'est promis. Et sur ce, je vous souhaite comme toujours, une agréable lecture!

_**Pour le moment, souvenons-nous seulement que Bonnie a quitté Elijah troublé. Damon et Stefan ont eu leur confrontation au sujet des sentiments de ce dernier. Stefan a reçut un appel de Tyler à propos , laquelle, après avoir mordu Tyler court pour retrouver Matt. Mais en chemin, Stefan change d'avis et ne vole pas au secours de Caroline...**_

* * *

**Résumé**

Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante. [Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue]

* * *

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith

**Pairing** : Plusieurs paring à venir au cours de la lecture

**Rating **: Je passe en rating M pour plus de sûreté.

* * *

**Chapitre 10- Le goût de la trahison**

Quand Bonnie frappa à la porte de la demeure des Gilbert, elle fit de son mieux pour contrôler sa peur. Elle s'obligeait à respirer lentement et à paraître décontracté. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, à Elena sa meilleure amie. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir Jeremy de l'autre côté, elle lui offrit un demi-sourire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander à voir sa sœur, il la prit de vitesse. Il avait noté l'éclat de peur qu'elle tentait de camoufler dans son regard et c'était immédiatement sentit concerné, paniqué à l'idée du pire.

-Bonnie? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ça va?

Devant autant d'inquiétude et de considération à son égard, Bonnie sentit ses défenses s'écrouler. Elle oublia tout. Lukas, Elijah, Elena. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler alors que lentement, ses yeux s'inondaient de larmes. Instinctivement, Jeremy referma la porte derrière lui et referma ses bras autour d'elle, l'entraînant un peu plus loin sur le porche. Dans l'état où elle était, il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention de sa tante ou de sa sœur.

Ses bras toujours refermés autour d'elle, il la fit asseoir sur la première marche de l'escalier et laissa son regard se perdre quelque part au loin au-dessus de sa tête. Incertaine, Bonnie laissa ses doigts s'agripper à lui. Elle voulait le sentir avec plus de force. Ses larmes trempaient son chandail, elle n'arrivait pas à atténuer ses sanglots. Elle le tira un peu plus à elle. La main de Jeremy caressait vaguement son dos, mais ce n'était pas assez. La peur était toujours là, sournoise. Elle entendait encore la voix d'Elijah, revoyait le regard douloureux de Lukas derrière ses paupières closes. Mais pire que tout, elle s'entendait encore accepter le marché d'Elijah. Le goût de sa trahison la hantait, accentuant la peur qui rôdait en elle. L'air lui manquait à travers ses sanglots, elle avait du mal à s'accrocher aux mots doux et rassurants que Jeremy susurrait dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai… j'ai fais une erreur, murmura-t-elle soudainement. Je n'aurais pas dut, mais je n'avais pas le choix…

Elle se retira quelque peu de cette étreinte, posant ses mains sur les muscles de ses bras. Elle mordit sa lèvre, le fixant avec de grands yeux. Même lorsqu'il la rassura, lui disant que ce ne pouvait pas être si grave et qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les tremblements qui secouaient l'intérieur de son corps. Il ne connaissait pas l'histoire, elle avait trop honte pour la lui dire. En elle, continuait à grandir ce sentiment : elle avait trahis Elena. Quoi qu'il advienne maintenant, ce serait sa faute.

-Garde-moi dans tes bras, souffla-t-elle. J'ai besoin de sentir tes bras autour de moi.

Il ne la ramena pas contre lui, se contentant de la fixer un peu plus longuement. Elle se sentait mise à nue par son regard, même en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas lire ses secrets. Quand Jeremy pencha vers elle son visage, elle sursauta. Il lui laissa la chance de s'esquiver, mais hypnotisée par la proximité de ses lèvres, elle fut celle qui termina le mouvement. Le baiser aurait dut être bref. Elle fut tentée de l'interrompre lorsqu'elle réalisa qui elle embrassait, mais elle n'en fit rien. La chaleur humaine que lui procurait le baiser, celle-là même dont elle avait tant besoin à l'instant pour réchauffer la glace qui enserrait son cœur, se diffusait à travers son corps, l'incitant à approfondir le contacte…

* * *

Damon ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser contre le dossier du fauteuil. Un instant de silence lui était offert et il en remerciait le ciel. Il y a avait un moment déjà que les problèmes leur tombaient dessus et il devait s'avouer qu'il avait hâte de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire. Derrière ses paupières closes, Damon se remémora sa conversation avec son frère. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dut aller aussi loin. Il aurait dut se faire après les aveux et le laisser franchir la porte s'en tenter de le retenir. Mais non, lorsque la porte s'était refermée sous ses yeux, mut par une pulsion incontrôlable, Damon s'était sentit obligé de le rattraper et de clarifier la situation…

* * *

**Flashback**

La porte de la pension Salvatore s'était rouverte alors qu'elle venait seulement de claquer. Damon s'engagea à son tour sous la pluie, rejoignant son frère quelques mètres plus loin. Deux mètres les séparaient.

-Stefan! Cria-t-il pour attirer son attention.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le plus jeune des vampires n'avaient pas entendu le bruit des pas claquer dans les flaques d'eau. Ce fut la voix de son frère qui attira son attention et le fit se retourner. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et entra sa tête dans ses épaules, une vaine tentative pour se protéger de la pluie. Damon mordit le bout de sa langue, plus du tout certain qu'il avait eu une bonne intuition. Se remémorant la situation, il se dit que ça ne ferait aucun mal.

-Tu ferais mieux de lui dire ou c'est moi qui le ferai.

Son ton était détaché, ses yeux luisant avec une certaine satisfaction. Stefan fronça les sourcils avec incertitude.

-Dire quoi à qui, Damon?

-À Elena, éclaircit Damon de ce ton toujours aussi neutre. Où tu lui dis pour tes sentiments envers Katherine ou c'est moi qui le ferait. Je te l'ai dis, Stefan. Je ne te laisserai pas faire d'elle ton jouet.

Stefan franchit la distance qui le séparait de son frère en un claquement de doigt. Lorsqu'il s'immobilisa, il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Sa mâchoire s'était tendue et ses yeux s'étaient refroidis. C'était la glace qui s'opposait à la terre calme.

-Et toi, lui renvoya-t-il en plein visage sans chercher à atténuer sa hargne, avec Rose, à quoi joues-tu? Tu l'aimes?

L'expression de neutralité sur le visage de l'aîné disparut, laissant place à ses traits crispés.

-Ne change pas de sujet, Stefan! Ma relation avec Rose ne te concerne en rien. C'est toi le problème, ici.

-Non, bien sûr que non, continua Stefan en ignorant son frère. Tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est Elena que tu aimes, nous le savons tous les deux. Comment oses-tu me faire la morale alors que toi-même tu utilises une femme pour t'amuser? Rose est un jouet pour toi, ne le nie pas!

-Je ne l'utilise pas, grogna Damon avant d'être interrompu.

-Qu'espères-tu, Damon? S'enquit le vampire aux yeux verts. Que lorsque tu lui feras voir que je ne suis pas le gentil frère elle se retournera vers toi? Tu veux récupérer mes restes?

Sous le choc, l'aîné ne trouva rien à répondre.

-Tu ne l'as mérite pas, Damon. Tu le sais très bien. Ôte-toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête. L'histoire ne se répètera pas, je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner la femme que j'aime.

Avant que Damon ait reprit contenance, le plus jeune avait tourné les talons et s'était enfuit, reprenant son chemin pour rejoindre Caroline. Ça n'empêcha toutefois pas son frère d'hurler une dernière fois, sachant très bien que de toute façon, il l'entendrait.

-Alors tu ferais mieux de lui dire la vérité avant que je ne le fasse, Stefan, réitéra-t-il son avertissement. Autrement, l'histoire risquerait bien de changer…

**Fin du flashback**

**

* * *

**

Il leva son verre, mais il n'eut que le temps d'y poser les lèvres avant que la sonnerie de son téléphone ne vienne interrompre sa tranquillité. Il ne put qu'émettre un grognement avant d'étirer sa main à sa poche pour son saisir. Il plissa le front, ne reconnaissant pas le numéro…

* * *

Quand Stefan atteint la demeure des Gilbert, des bruits de voix attirèrent son attention. Il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où ils provenaient. Sur le porche de la maison, il découvrit Jeremy et Bonnie dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle semblait pleurer, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, pas plus qu'il ne porta attention à leur conversation.

Ce fut par la fenêtre ouverte qu'il atteignit la chambre plongée dans la noirceur d'Elena. Elle était étendue sur son lit, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, et sa respiration paisible lui prouva qu'elle était endormie. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Elle lui ressemblait, elle lui ressemblait tellement qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer davantage. Il s'étendit à ses côtés, veillant à ne pas la réveiller et posa ses lèvres contre sa peau.

-Pour l'éternité, murmura-t-il en déplaçant ses lèvres contre elle.

* * *

Damon appuya sur l'accélérateur et serra les mains contre le volant de sa voiture. Quelque chose clochait et sa le rendait furieux. Stefan aurait dut se porter au secours de Caroline, mais quelque chose en chemin semblait lui avoir fait juger bon de passer outre. Et maintenant, il sembler également juger bon d'ignorer ses appels.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel de Caroline, laquelle était en pleine panique parce qu'elle disait avoir fait une bêtise et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, il avait tout de suite sauté dans sa voiture, craignant le pire. L'appel qu'avait reçu Stefan disant que l'adolescente avait des problèmes un peu plutôt ne pouvait pas être ignoré. Il se promit qu'à l'instant même où il mettrait la main sur son frère, il se ferait un devoir de lui remettre les idées en place.

Lorsqu'il se gara devant la demeure des Donovan, Damon eut un instant d'hésitation. Il tourna légèrement la tête. Elle était là, assise par terre. Penchée vers l'avant, ses mains camouflant son visage, elle avait l'air misérable. Et d'où il était, il pouvait entendre ses larmes. C'était ça le pire, ce qui le faisait hésiter à sortir de sa voiture : les larmes. Il pouvait gérer les bêtises de Caroline, mais voulait-il faire de même avec ses larmes? Quand elle s'aperçut de sa présence et qu'elle leva vers lui un regard brisé, il se résigna à sortir. Il se haïssait à l'instant d'être devenu l'homme incapable d'abandonner les autres à leurs souffrances.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Caroline? Dit-il un peu trop brusquement lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

-Une bêtise, Damon. Une horrible bêtise…

Sa tête se pencha instinctivement vers la demeure. Il pouvait entendre un cœur battre, mais il sentait également l'odeur du sang. Alors que ses pensées revenaient vers son frère qui avait disparut Dieu seul savait où, il ramena son regard vers la blonde. Elle ne sanglotait plus. Ses épaules étaient toujours secouées par les tremblements. Dans son regard fuyant, il pu lire la peur. Pas seulement celle des conséquences de ses actes, mais aussi celle qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. Il l'effrayait. Avec un soupire, Damon se laissa tomber à ses côtés, lui offrant toute son attention.

-Si maintenant tu me disais ce qui s'est passé pour que je puisse arranger tes bêtises?

Il avait fait de son ton quelque chose de doux, où perçait l'éternelle moquerie. Caroline acquiesça un mince sourire et laissa son regard se perdre dans la nuit. Elle voulait oublier les mauvais souvenirs des dernières heures, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, les mots sortirent tous seuls, comme si elle se sentait en sécurité avec le vampire.

* * *

**Flashback**

Plus elle courrait, plus le goût du sang, dans sa bouche, se faisait présent. Le goût amer de Tyler se mêler à celui de Matt, beaucoup plus sucré. Le goût était encore très présent en elle; elle n'était pas rassasiée. Alors, elle courrait plus vite encore, vers Matt, vers la source qui lui faisait tant envie. Toute trace de bon sens l'avait quitté au moment même où elle avait commencé cette course. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, laissant découvrir ses canines. Et les grondements en elle, à peine audibles pour l'oreille humaine, auraient effrayé n'importe qui. Elle ne se formalisait même pas de la pluie ou des gens qui pourraient la voir courir à une telle vitesse. Il ne restait plus que ses instincts meurtriers pour la guider…

La porte était toujours ouverte. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Sur le seuil, ses cheveux et ses vêtements répandant l'eau sur le sol, elle s'arrêta. Son sourire s'agrandit lentement. Elle entendait la respiration paniquée de sa proie. À coup sûr, elle verrait la peur dans ses yeux. À coup sûr, elle aurait davantage de plaisir. Sa langue pointa entre ses dents, léchant ses lèvres d'anticipation. Elle sentait une drôle de sensation courir en elle, elle était fébrile. Elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps, elle voulait satisfaction. Elle avança lentement vers le salon.

-Matt?

-Non! Cria la voix. Non! Va-t-en! Tu es un monstre! Tu es un monstre!

Elle le découvrit, acculé entre le sofa et la bibliothèque, échouant lamentablement à s'y dissimuler. Ses mains sur ses oreilles comme un enfant, il murmurait le nom de sa sœur, Vicky, comme si l'horrible vérité s'était enfin révélée à lui. Le sourire de Caroline se tordit en un rictus amusé. L'odeur du sang titillait ses narines. Il poissait le sol, les plaies de l'adolescent saignant toujours. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Affamée, elle se jeta sur lui, ses crocs frôlant son cou.

Sans jamais s'y enfoncer.

Il n'avait fallut qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle avait aspiré l'air, salivant un peu plus. Le cri de Matt l'avait emportée. Elle s'était écartée, ne brisant toutefois pas le contacte entre leurs deux corps, ses yeux s'agrandissant soudainement. Horrifiée du geste qu'elle allait commettre. Elle ne se comprenait pas.

-Oh! Non, Matt, non… Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je…

Sa faim inassouvissable avait disparut. Elle ne sentait plus le froid et le malaise rôder en elle. Pour la première fois depuis la pleine lune, elle se sentait elle-même. Comme si les effets de la morsure s'étaient estompés. Elle le savait maintenant : c'était la morsure de Tyler qui l'avait rendu si mal, si assoiffé. Était-ce l'odeur du sang qui l'avait ramené à la surface ou était-ce l'idée de faire du mal à celui qu'elle aimait? Elle secoua la tête, chassant le questionnement de ses pensées. Une première larme glissait sur sa joue gauche. De soulagement, peut-être. Elle avait cru, en accord avec les légendes, qu'une morsure de loup-garou, une seule, et un vampire était condamné à la mort. De honte, peut-être. Pour ce qu'elle avait fait. De peur, peut-être. Pour les conséquences qui suivraient inévitablement. Elle ne savait pas. Elle se redressa lentement, laissant son corps se détacher de celui de Matt. Se tenir debout, droite devant celui qui s'était emparé de son cœur, lui était difficile, surtout lorsqu'elle lisait la haine dans ses yeux. Elle s'excusa une fois encore, la voix tremblotante, gémissante.

-Tu es un monstre, Caroline Forbes, lui répondit simplement Matt.

Elle sursauta. Le retour du calme dans sa voix, contraste avec l'expression de ses traits et ses tremblements, lui broyait le cœur. C'était Matt qui parlait, celui qu'elle avait toujours connu, mais d'une étrange façon, elle avait l'impression de se tenir devant un inconnu.

-N..non..M..Matt..je..je…non…balbutia-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

-Tu es un monstre, Caroline! Répéta-t-il avec plus de force.

Il n'avait pas bougé. Toujours vulnérable contre le mur. Elle était celle qui dominait. Mais chaque fois qu'il le répétait, qu'il répétait ses mots cruels qui ne lui collaient pas à la peau, il le faisait avec plus de hargne. Caroline reculait chaque fois d'un pas, niant de sa tête : elle avait perdu l'usage de la parole à travers ses larmes. Les mots de Matt s'enfonçaient en elle comme des clous. Douloureusement. Dix fois plutôt qu'une. Elle craqua. Ses pas l'amenèrent à l'extérieur. Brutalement, elle fit claquer la porte derrière elle, s'y appuyant. Brisée. Elle réprima les sanglots, laissant ses larmes silencieuses, et ouvrit la porte de nouveau.

**Fin du flashback**

**

* * *

**

-Je lui ai fait oublier, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Je lui ai tout fait oublier…

Intrigué, Damon haussa un sourcil.

-Tout?

-Tout, répéta-t-elle affable. Les dernières heures et….son amour pour moi.

-Oh! se contenta de répondre le plus âgé des deux.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mitigé. Caroline ne contrôlait pas très bien ses capacités, elle était encore trop jeune. Et elle avait agis sur le coup de la situation, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Il aurait dut lui hurler dessus pour avoir été si imprudente, mais il ne s'en sentit pas la force. Une fois encore, il maudit sa faiblesse.

-Caroline…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui. Une main sur le sol, l'autre sur le genou de l'homme. Son regard accroché au sien. Elle se mit à parler, presqu'hystérique.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, Damon, je n'avais pas le choix! Je ne pouvais pas supporter la haine dans son regard. Je n'aurais jamais pu le regarder en sachant ce qu'il pensait de ma vraie nature, même si je lui faisais oublier. Je n'aurais pas pu, ça aurait été trop dur. Parce que moi, je sais. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de lui mentir. C'est mieux qu'il oublie tout, mais…

Elle s'interrompit, éclatant à nouveau en sanglots. Instinctivement, elle s'accrocha à Damon, sa tête enfouit contre son torse. Il fut tenté de la repousser, au lieu de quoi sa main trouva son dos, le tapotant légèrement. Lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase, sa voix était faible et brisée, elle était effrayante.

-Je l'aime… Je ne veux plus de cette vie de mensonges, Damon.

Il ne répondit rien, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux durant un moment. Un moment seulement avant qu'il ne se lève et lui tende la main. Non, lui non plus ne voulait plus de cette vie, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Allez, viens, Caroline. Je te ramène chez toi, tu as besoin de dormir.

Elle acquiesça en silence et le suivit. Chemin faisant vers sa voiture, Damon jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la demeure des Donovan. _Demain_, il règlerait ce problème le lendemain. Matt était inoffensif, avait tout oublié. Il devrait se pencher également sur le rétablissement miracle de Caroline, mais ça aussi, ça pouvait attendre. Il avait plus urgent sur les bras dans l'immédiat. Au fond de sa poche, il sentait son téléphone silencieux…

* * *

Resté seul, Tyler fixait le téléphone avec incertitude. De plus en plus de questions grandissaient en lui sans qu'il ne trouve de réponses. Et Masson, la seule personne qui aurait été en mesure de lui donner des réponses, semblait avoir disparut de la surface de la Terre. Depuis le matin, une idée germait en lui : quelqu'un d'autre savait peut-être. Poussé par la trahison, l'adolescent saisit le téléphone…


	12. Résumé

_Bon, je ne suis pas très douée en ce qui concerne les résumés. Je ne crois pas avoir oublié quoi que ce soit, mais si c'est le cas, on ne me jette pas de roches! :D_

_

* * *

_

**Résumer **

Lorsque Stefan se retrouve prisonnier dans la tombe avec Katherine, il fait promettre à Damon de protéger Elena. Bouleversée, celle-ci ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde veut la sauver alors qu'elle est prête à se sacrifier pour sauver les autres. Pour la protéger, Damon s'engage à la surveiller et met même Jeremy sur le coup. Alors qu'Alaric et lui se rendent voir Katherine en vue d'obtenir des informations pour pallier au problème de la pleine lune, ils doivent faire face à une troublante révélation : Katherine et Stefan sont alors au beau milieu de leurs ébats. Damon doit donc se débrouiller seul. Caroline et Tyler font alors face à la pleine lune et à la première transformation de celui-ci, laquelle aura des conséquences désastreuses. En effet, celui-ci tuera non seulement une jeune fille, mais mordra également Caroline, laquelle en ressentira bientôt les effets. Assoiffée de sang, Caroline mord d'abord Matt avant de foncer chez Tyler, laissant son copain effrayé. Malgré elle, elle mord de nouveau, Tyler cette fois, avant de foncer chez Matt à nouveau, avide sang. En y arrivant, elle n'a d'autre choix d'effacer la mémoire de se dernier qui ne voit plus qu'un monstre en elle. Étrangement, elle se sent redevenir elle-même. Pendant ce temps, Bonnie tente d'accomplir un sort pour briser la pierre de lune, sans succès. Elle se retournera donc vers Lucy Bennett, laquelle l'aidera à libérer Stefan et Katherine, laquelle quittera alors la ville, et à briser la pierre, levant ainsi la malédiction des loups-garous. Jules profitera de l'instant pour mordre Rose. En voulant rendre un pendentif à Lukas, Bonnie se fait piéger et se retrouve face à Elijah qui lui arrache la promesse de surveiller Elena. Bouleversée, elle se retrouve chez les Gilbert, embrassant Jeremy. Lorsqu'Elena apprend la trahison de Stefan, elle tombe dans les bras de Damon, lequel la console. Elle lui pardonne toutefois lorsqu'il sort de la tombe, inconsciente du fait qu'il a cédé plus d'une fois. Damon ne peut pas supporter et tire donc de son frère l'aveu qu'il aime toujours Katherine. En chemin pour aller aider Caroline, Stefan se retrouve dans la chambre d'Elena, laissant son frère s'occuper des problèmes….


	13. Une raison pour exister

_Et bah! Ce n'était pas évident à écrire ça! Essayer de garder une cohérence alors que tout se passe en simultané. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire ce chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent. Ça amène une sorte de coupure entre les évènements « simultanés » et ceux qui suivront. Enfin, je ne suis pas certaine d'être clair, mais disons que je le suis! Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Résumé**

Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante. [Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue]

* * *

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith

**Pairing** : Plusieurs paring à venir au cours de la lecture

**Rating **: Je passe en rating M pour plus de sûreté.

* * *

**Chapitre 11- Une raison pour exister**

Brusquement, Elena émergea de son sommeil, troublée par un poids au-dessus de son corps et par une sensation humide au creux de son cou.

_**Des baisers…**_

Certaine de s'être endormit seule, elle laissa ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et découvrirent Stefan allongé au-dessus d'elle. Un instant, la panique s'insinua en elle, mais ce ne fut qu'un bref instant. Le vent porta la voix basse du vampire à son oreille, la faisant instinctivement s'enfoncer un peu plus la tête dans l'oreiller pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou.

-Elena, je t'aime tellement…

Elle était maintenant tout à fait réveillée et son gémissement rauque en informa Stefan- s'il n'avait pas déjà perçut le changement dans les battements de son cœur- qui déplaçait ses baisers un peu plus bas, vers l'ouverture du décolleté de son pyjama. Il avait touché son point faible, celui qui chaque fois achevait de l'exciter, et elle voulait désormais participer à l'échange de tendresse.

-Je t'aime aussi, Stefan, souffla-t-elle en retour.

Ses mains se glissèrent au bas de son dos et caressent la peu avidement en remontant le chandail du vampire. Lorsqu'elle atteint ses épaules, elle poussa légèrement sur son corps de ses genoux et il s'écarta d'elle. Il leva les bras, la laissant lui retirer son chandail, mais il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'observer son torse une fois de plus, se rallongeant précipitamment sur elle pour reprendre la course de ses baisers. Il remonta lentement vers son cou, susurrant des « je t'aime » à chacun d'eux. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et fit glisser l'autre entre eux, le long de son torse, pour rejoindre son pantalon. Stefan avait déjà détaché les boutons de son chemisier, le déchirant par endroit. Elle frôla sa boucle de ceinture et continua sa route.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle alors que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Brièvement, puisqu'il ramena une fois encore ses lèvres à son cou. Elle s'arqua un peu plus alors qu'une main se glissait à l'intérieur de son soutien-gorge.

-Katherine, gémit Stefan.

La main d'Elena cessa brutalement son mouvement sur le sexe de Stefan, lequel ne sembla remarquer ni son erreur ni qu'elle pressait un peu trop fortement.

-Stefan?

Sa voix était incertaine.

-Je ne suis pas Katherine. Je suis Elena.

Il éleva son visage au-dessus du sien, la fixant dans les yeux.

-Je peux t'aimer quand même, je te veux à mes côtés pour l'éternité.

La panique passa dans le regard d'Elena alors qu'il ramenait son visage dans son cou, léchant sa peau doucement.

-Je ne suis pas, Katherine! S'écria-t-elle. Stefan! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Elle était incapable de contrôler les battements affolés de son cœur, mais elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder le calme dans sa voix et montrer qu'elle avait confiance en lui : il était peut-être une peu perdu à l'instant, mais il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux épaules de l'homme au-dessus d'elle et elle le poussa, en vain, il était plus fort qu'elle. Il continuait ses baisers et à caresser son corps alors qu'elle n'en avait plus envie et qu'elle ne répondait plus à ses avances.

-Stefan, s'il te plaît… arête. Je n'ai pas envie…

-Une éternité, Elena. Une éternité avec moi. N'en n'as-tu pas envie, Katherine?

Il avait encore conscience de qui elle était, ce qui la rassurait un peu, mais il n'en était pas moins perdu entre ses désirs du présent et ses blessures du passé. Elena mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieur. Elle ne voulait pas crier. Jeremy répondrait à son appel et aurait peut-être une chance de l'aider, mais si elle criait, Jenna capterait elle aussi et il serait bien difficile d'expliquer la situation. Et puis, ça serait certainement plus gênant qu'autre chose dans la position où ils se trouvaient, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas en position de réel danger. Elle avait confiance en Stefan. Mais bientôt, elle n'y put rien : le cri sortie sans prévenir de sa bouche, déchirant la quiétude de la demeure des Gilbert.

* * *

Damon ne prit même pas le temps de stationner correctement sa voiture. Après avoir déposé Caroline chez elle et s'être assuré qu'elle irait bien, il avait à nouveau tenté de joindre Stefan, sans succès. Même le téléphone d'Elena s'était avéré un échec. Damon avait horreur d'être laissé dans l'ombre. C'était donc sans se poser de questions qu'il s'était engagé sur la route qui le mènerait à Elena. En s'arrêtant devant la maison, il entendit un rire; un rire qui appartenait à Bonnie. Il eut à peine ouvert sa portière que déjà, il se tenait face au couple, lequel sursauta en l'entendant, prit en flagrant délit.

-Damon! S'exclama la sorcière en essuyant sa bouche de sa manche. On…euh, je…

Il leva les yeux au ciel pas le moindre du monde intéressé par sa crise de culpabilité ni plus qu'il ne se sentait lui-même coupable d'avoir interrompu un charmant baiser.

-Je me fiche de ce que vous étiez en train de faire, balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main. C'est un pays libre.

Il tourna la tête vers Jeremy, lequel semblait plus en contrôle de ses pensées et pas le moindrement gêné d'avoir été surprit à embrasser la meilleure amie de sa sœur.

-Où est Stefan? Demanda-t-il sans autre préambule.

Le gamin haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-Et Elena? Demanda encore le vampire agacé par l'absence de pistes. Où est-elle?

-Elena? Dans sa chambre, en train de dormir.

Il pointa la maison du doigt.

-Et tu as vérifié ça? Grinça Damon.

-Non, pourquoi j'au…

Il s'interrompit, coupé par un cri qui provenait à coup sûr de l'étage. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers la fenêtre. Lorsque Jeremy ramena son regard sur le vampire, il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Ne restait plus que la porte encore grande ouverte…

* * *

Les yeux d'Elena se fermèrent doucement alors qu'elle enfonçait ses dents dans sa langue. Elle regrettait déjà son cri; il n'attirerait que davantage de problèmes. Elle se tordait sous le vampire, mais n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à sa prise. La douleur s'estompa bientôt, laissant place à une sensation de succion désagréable dans son cou. Les larmes glissaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle voyait la vie lui échapper et sa confiance envers celui qu'elle aimait s'effriter. Elle se sentait trahit et brisée par son amour qui ne se consumait même pas face au danger. Comment osait-il? Comment osait-_elle_ l'aimer encore?

Stefan s'écarta, portant son propre poignet à sa bouche.

-Stefan, s'il te plaît, commença-t-elle en un sanglot.

Elle ne put aller plus loin dans sa pensée, le vampire ayant amené son poignet à sa bouche, l'obligeant à laisser le sang couler dans sa bouche.

-Bois, Katherine, et rejoins-moi.

Et elle sentit de nouveau la douleur alors qu'il enfonçait ses dents dans son cou, aspirant sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas boire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le liquide l'étouffait. Le goût ferreux était désagréable dans sa bouche et se mêlait aux larmes salées qui atteignaient le coin de ses lèvres.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre sur sa gauche à l'instant même où le sang cessa de couler entre ses lèvres et qu'elle sentit le poids qui pesait sur son corps la libérer. Étourdie, Elena peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Ce fut le grognement qu'elle reconnut, celui de Damon

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Stefan? Elle n'est pas ton jouet, elle n'est pas _Katherine_!

Il avait mis l'emphase sur le dernier mot, sa voix dure et froide martelant les oreilles de son frère. Ce dernier passa une main sur sa bouche et contempla ses doigts tâchés de sang. Il releva la tête, terrifié. Doucement, il posa la main sur le sol, paume à plat, et se releva du coin où Damon l'avait lancé. Il fit un pas hésitant vers le lit où Elena avait encore du mal à ouvrir les yeux, puis un second.

-Elena, souffla-t-il.

Son regard se tourna vers son frère. Il recula, hochant la tête. Il avait fait une erreur, une erreur qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais…

-Je suis désolé, Elena, souffla-t-il encore.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte et s'y engagea. Le moment où il sauta fut le moment où des bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la chambre et qu'un bris de verre cassé incita Elena à enfin ouvrir les yeux et Damon à se retourner.

* * *

Jeremy et Bonnie s'étaient regardés longuement après avoir constaté la disparition de Damon, tous les deux effarés par le cri qu'ils venaient d'entendre. C'était comme s'ils étaient figés, incapable de réagit correctement à la situation. Ce fut Jeremy qui cligna des yeux le premier.

-Elena! S'écria-t-il en se tournant vers porte toujours ouverte, pris d'un élan de conscience.

-Attend!

Bonnie s'était également reprise et avait posé une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur cette main momentanément avant de remonter vers le visage de la sorcière. Elle la retira précipitamment, mal à l'aise.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Mais, Elena…

-Elle est avec Damon. Ça ira, tu ne pourrais rien faire de plus que lui, elle est en sécurité.

Elle s'interrompit hésitante.

-Bonnie?

-Oublie ce baiser, d'accord, Jeremy?

-Tu n'as pas aimé?

L'expression paniquée sur le visage du jeune Gilbert se transforma en une expression débitée.

-Non… Je veux dire, oui… C'est Elena, je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin, Bonnie. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Ma sœur n'a rien à y redire.

-C'est ma meilleure amie, Jeremy. Juste… Oublie d'accord? C'était une erreur.

Il la regarda un long moment encore avant d'hocher la tête et de se retourner. Après avoir franchit la porte, il s'arrêta sans pourtant se retourner.

-Tu as peur, Bonnie, admet-le. Ma sœur n'a rien avoir là-dedans. Tu as seulement peur de ce que les gens penseront.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'engagea à la course dans l'escalier. Restée seule, Bonnie effaça une larme qui menaçait de couler. Oui, elle avait peur, il avait raison. Mais elle avait peur de tant de choses en ce moment, que ça lui semblait insignifiant.

* * *

-Et merde, marmonna Damon en découvrant Jenna sur le seuil de la porte.

Elle se tenait là, debout, les yeux grands ouverts. Son regard allait de la fenêtre à Elena, et d'Elena à Damon avant de revenir se poser sur la fenêtre. L'incertitude se dégageait d'elle et le vampire songea que c'était un point positif : ils arriveraient certainement à l'embobiner.

L'ignorant un instant, il s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Ça va aller? Marmonna-t-il pour qu'elle seule entende.

Elle hocha la tête et entreprit de se redresser. Il s'empressa de lui offrir son soutient. Il nota le chemisier déchiré et d'un mouvement vif, il remonta le drap sur elle, cachant les preuves du drame. Elle lui sourit tristement.

-Elle est confuse, souffla encore Damon. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a vu…

Elena hocha une fois de plus la tête et se tourna vers sa tante.

-Tante Jenna, tu peux retourner dormir. Tout va bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, Elena? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec en pointant Damon du menton.

-Il… hésita Elena incertaine de l'excuse à donner.

-Je suis venu chercher Stefan, la sauva alors le vampire.

-Stefan? Fit Jenna en laissant son regard voler vers la fenêtre ouverte où les rideaux battaient encore au vent.

-Oui, continua Damon en enfouissant les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment et il ne répond pas à son téléphone. J'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être ici. Mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Et tu avais besoin de venir jusque dans la chambre d'Elena à cette heure-ci? Continua Jenna suspicieuse.

-C'est-à-dire que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'allait pas très bien et comme je suis légalement responsable de lui, je voulais me rassurer. Vous savez ce que c'est, Jenna…

Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment alors qu'elle laissait ses yeux se rétrécirent et revenir vers la fenêtre une fois de plus. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre son interrogatoire.

-Elena! L'en empêcha Jeremy en apparaissant à ses côtés. J'ai entendu un cri, ça va?

-Oui, oui, répondit la jeune femme avec un regard appuyé sur son frère. Je vais bien. Je dormais et Damon m'a surprise, c'est tout.

-Hmm, fit Jenna.

D'autres pas se firent entendre et Bonnie apparut derrière Jeremy et Jenna. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en se retournant.

-Bonnie! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Euh… je suis venue voir Elena.

-Toi aussi? À cette heure-ci? Et bien, ça semble être la nouvelle mode! S'exclama Jenna avec un brin de désespoir.

-Euh…

-En fait, dit Jeremy, je l'ai croisé au moment où elle sortait de la maison et on a parlé un peu ensuite. Elle était sur le point de partir quand on a entendu le cri…

Jenna secoua la tête et pressa ses mains sur ses yeux.

-Je dois être en train de cauchemarder, je retourne dormir. Et vous, dit-elle en pointant Elena et Jeremy, on aura une sérieuse discussion demain.

Son regard glissa ensuite sur Bonnie et Damon.

-Et vous, ajouta-t-elle, vous ferez mieux de partir, il se fait tard. Faites attention au verre cassé sur le sol!

Et sur ce, elle disparut dans le couloir. Ils se regardèrent tous en silence, tendus, jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent la porte de la chambre de Jenna claquer, moment où les trois humains relâchèrent leur soufflet et où Damon s'assit sur le matelas aux côtés d'Elena.

* * *

_Et ici, l'histoire se complique. Jenna ne laissera pas les choses là. Ça risque de créer des problèmes, comme s'ils n'en avaient pas déjà assez! :D Des prédictions?_


	14. Lorsque le cauchemar s'annonce

Bonjour, bonjour! Encore un délai, j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Avec l'IRL et sa fin de session, j'ai un peu de mal à suivre et l'écriture et mes lectures en pâtissent beaucoup. Le prochain chapitre est par contre en grande partie déjà écrit (et oui… j'étais inspirée cette fois-ci :D) et je connais déjà la trame des évènements qui ne le sont pas encore alors ça devrait être rapide cette fois. Ce chapitre est un peu plus calme niveau action, mais il s'agit en fait d'un chapitre de transition- alors que le précédent était la coupure- avant de replonger, comme le titre l'indique. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Résumé**

Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante. [Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue]

* * *

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith

**Pairing** : Plusieurs paring à venir au cours de la lecture

**Rating**: Je passe en rating M pour plus de sûreté.

* * *

**Chapitre 11- Quand le cauchemar s'annonce plus sombre encore**

-Ça va aller, Damon, dit Elena en enfilant un chandail par-dessus son chemisier déchiré.

Depuis que Jenna avait quitté la pièce, il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, gardant les sourcils froncés en signe d'inquiétude. Il l'avait même obligé à boire de son sang malgré ses protestations, répétant que Stefan l'avait affaiblit et que ce n'était pas bien pour elle. Jeremy et Bonny étaient toujours la pièce, silencieux sur le pas de la porte. Alors qu'elle tirait sur le bas de son chandail, Elena ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards nerveux qu'ils se lançaient. Elle soupira et appuya son dos contre le mur. Elle ne le dirait pas à voix haute, de peur de semer la panique, mais la tête lui tournait atrocement.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le problème..?

Jeremy laissa sa phrase en suspend, hésitant à la poursuivre, mais tous savaient qu'il parlait de Stefan.

-Rien, dit Elena avec fermeté. C'était juste une erreur, on ne fait rien.

Outrée, Bonnie fit un pas en avant. Ses traits s'étaient durcis et il était clair qu'elle trouvait le jugement d'Elena bien abîmé.

-Juste une erreur? Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Ce n'était…

-Non! Claqua la voix d'Elena, l'interrompant. J'ai dis non, Bonnie. On ne fera rien à Stefan, il regrette. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Bonnie était sûre le point de répliquer, loin de croire aux bonnes paroles d'Elena, mais Jeremy l'en empêcha en lui agrippant le poignet. Ils ne pourraient jamais faire voir la vérité à sa sœur tant que cette dernière ne serait pas calmée. Elle était calme en apparence, mais la panique était bien visible dans ses yeux. Il souhaita donc bonne nuit et rappela qu'il était juste à côté s'il y avait quoi que ce soit. Après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Damon, il quitta la chambre de sa sœur, entraînant la sorcière avec lui.

Restée seule avec Damon, Elena était confrontée au silence. Il ne disait rien, n'y plus qu'il ne bougeait, se contentant de l'observer d'un regard lourd d'inquiétudes. Il attendait. Elle ne pouvait supporter le poids de son regard, lequel lui donnait l'impression qu'il cherchait à lire en elle. Elle détourna la tête et tomba sur la fenêtre. Les rideaux battaient toujours au vent, lui rappelant les horribles souvenirs.

Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au moment où Damon s'était imposé, elle avait essayé de se convaincre que Stefan ne lui voulait en fait pas de mal. Qu'il s'arrêterait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il se confondrait en excuses. Et ça avait réussi, elle s'en était convaincu. Mais maintenant que la pression se relâchait dans sa tête, effaçant la brume qui pesait entre ses tempes, un autre sentiment prenait en elle de l'expansion : la peur.

Elle y était presque passée, à mi-chemin entre la mort et l'état vampirique. Elle y était presque passé et ça l'avait marquée plus encore que toutes les fois qui avaient précédées. Parce que c'était Stefan, l'amour de sa vie, qui avait faillit l'entraîner sur ce chemin sans retour malgré ses supplications. Elle avait constaté à quel point sa vie était importante et à quel point elle n'était pas prête à la sacrifier pour l'éternité, même celle passée aux côtés de Stefan. Quelque chose s'était brisée en elle, et avec la baissée d'adrénaline procurée par les évènements, elle commençait pleinement à en ressentir les conséquences.

Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que des larmes traîtresses s'étaient mises à cascader sur ses joues, révélant la portée de ses songes au vampire. Elle ramena son regard vers lui au moment où elle sentit le matelas se renfoncer : il venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle le vit lever la main et la tendre vers elle. Du bout de son pouce, il effaça les larmes sur ses joues et saisit son menton entre ses doigts.

-Comme je vais faire, Damon? Souffla-t-elle la voix brisée par l'angoisse. Comment je peux l'aimer encore? J'ai tellement peur…

À l'instant où il l'entendit parler, il eut envie de partir aux trousses de son frère et de lui faire retrouver son bon sens. Il l'aurait sans doute fait s'il n'avait pas eu peur pour Elena. Elle venait d'éclater en sanglots, secouée par d'incontrôlables tremblements et vulnérable. Sans hésitation, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras. Il sentit son visage contre son torse et bientôt ses larmes à travers son chandail. Alors qu'il caressait doucement son dos, il se demanda s'il devrait sécher d'autres larmes cette nuit-là. Après tout, ne disait-on pas jamais deux sans trois?

-Damon? Fit la voix étouffée d'Elena. Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai… J'ai peur…

Il resserra sa prise sur elle et l'allongea dans le lit à ses côtés avant de susurrer à son oreille. Un léger sourire étirait ses traits malgré la situation, heureux qu'il était de pouvoir simplement la tenir dans ses bras sans ressentir de la culpabilité ou l'envie de fuir. Ce serait certainement la pire des nuits, mais également la plus belle pour lui.

* * *

-Je n'y aurais pas songé même si tu me l'avais ordonné, Elena. Pas avec mon sang dans ton système, ce serait bien trop dangereux dans l'état actuel des choses. Endors-toi, mon cœur. Je reste ici…

Quelque part au loin dans la forêt, quatre carcasses d'animal, toutes vidées de leur sang et à demi mutilées, jonchaient la terre. Le silence qui enveloppait l'atmosphère était si troublant que personne n'aurait osé si aventurer.

Une silhouette passa dans l'ombre, si rapidement qu'elle aurait pu n'être qu'un mirage. Elle passa encore et encore avant de s'arrêter, humant l'air comme une bête. À cet instant, la folie brillait dans ses yeux, et il ne voulait qu'une chose : la retrouver.

Ses erreurs le tuaient, l'oppressaient de l'intérieur. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal, mais cette folie était si lourde à porter qu'il avait finit par succomber après s'être promis que jamais ça n'arriverait.

Tout était de sa faute. Damon qui avait toujours besoin de vous pousser à bout. Sans lui, tout irait encore bien. Il en serait toujours à se complaire dans l'illusion d'un amour idyllique. Elle n'était pas pour lui, il s'était toujours voilé le visage. Elle était trop pure et trop douce pour tous les meurtres sanglants qu'il avait commis et pour tous ceux que chaque jour il avait envie de commettre.

Ombre solitaire dans la nuit, Stefan Salvatore se laissa tomber à genoux. Ses mains agrippant ses cheveux, il fixa son regard sur le mince filet de lune qui se dessinait dans le ciel et brisa le silence d'une plainte qui était à la fois monstrueuse et bouleversante. Le nom d'une femme fuit d'entre ses lèvres, témoin de l'amour qui torturait son cœur depuis plus d'un siècle :** Katherine**.

* * *

-Rose, ce n'est pas le moment, grommela Damon.

Il gardait le regard rivé sur la jeune femme endormit à ses côtés, caressant doucement sa joue du dos de sa main. Si elle savait qu'il avait osé rester assis sur le lit durant son sommeil, la gardant dans ses bras la plupart du temps, elle lui en voudrait probablement. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas rester assis sous sa fenêtre à simplement la regarder alors qu'il avait eu si peur de la perdre. Il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours vivante- et surtout, humaine.

La voix hachée de Rose le tira de sa contemplation alors qu'Elena s'agita légèrement sous ses doigts, se tournant inconsciemment sur le ventre.

-C'est important, Damon, s'il te plaît, viens…

Alarmé par ses supplications, il bondit sur ses pieds, faisant grincer le matelas. Toute son attention était désormais concentrée sur Rose.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rose? Où es-tu?

Il déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il perçut les sanglots dans sa voix.

-Chez toi, souffla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ça fait tellement mal. J'ai peur, Damon, je ne veux pas mourir.

Les yeux du vampire s'agrandir alors qu'un éclair de réalisation le frappe.

_**La morsure…**_

-Damon…

Son nom se perdit dans un gémissement douloureux puis il entendit un bruit sourd. La communication était interrompue. Il jura entre ses dents alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone au fond de sa poche de pantalon. Il ramena son attention vers Elena qui, troublée par le bruit, avait ouvert les yeux et se redressait sur ses coudes. Un moment, elle sembla confuse comme si elle avait oublié les évènements de la veille.

-Damon? Fit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est Stefan?

La panique illuminait son regard et il hésitait à dire si c'était de la peur pour elle ou pour lui. Elle avait été claire sur le fait que son amour pour lui n'était pas entièrement mort et ça le tuait. Après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises ces derniers temps, elle s'obstinait encore à ne voir que le bien en lui et à lui pardonner. Il avait la vague impression que cette fois n'échapperait pas à la règle.

Avec un soupir résigné, il posa une main tendre sur son épaule en revenant vers elle.

-Non, rien de la sorte. C'est seulement Rose qui vient d'appeler.

-Rose? S'étonna Elena. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Damon?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir, répondit-il en taisant sa théorie de la morsure. Rendors-toi, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe et je dirai à Jeremy que je pars en passant.

-Non, je viens avec toi.

Elle s'était levée, coupant court à ses protestations. Même en sachant que ce n'était point une bonne idée, Damon la laisse faire, n'ayant pas le cœur à la laisser derrière. Il se tourna plutôt vers la fenêtre, la laissant s'habiller en toute intimité. Il savait que la « fuite » nocturne d'Elena occasionnerait d'autres problèmes encore, notamment du côté de Jenna déjà plus suspicieuse qu'elle ne l'aurait dut, mais il repoussa ces problèmes au-dessus de la pile qui leur faisait déjà face. Au point où ils en étaient, rien ne pouvait aggraver la situation.

Une main sur son épaule, quelques instants plus tard, l'obligea à ses retourner. Elena s'était changée et semblait hésitante. Il retient un soupir en repensant à Stefan, lasse d'être le monstre dans cette histoire. Lorsqu'il parla, la lassitude se faisait clairement sentir dans sa voix, mais elle fit mine de l'ignorer.

-Allons-y, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras.

-Attend.

D'une main posée sur son avant-bras, elle l'arrêta alors qu'il faisait son chemin hors de la chambre. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il eut un mouvement de recule qui le tient muet. Une flamme qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vue y dansait avec fougue. Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'elle représentait, mais c'était définitivement la plus belle chose qu'il avait pu voir en elle.

-Je… Merci. Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et pour être resté à mes côtés cette nuit. Je n'aurais pas aussi bien dormis si je ne m'avais pas sut protégée.

Elle ne l'affirmait pas directement comme la veille, mais il devinait la peur derrière ses paroles. Il était ébahit qu'elle semble enfin craindre ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu la créature nocturne qu'était son frère. Il l'était encore plus qu'elle le remercie et qu'elle semble aussi vulnérable, aussi redevable envers lui. Malgré lui, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire arrogant. Il n'allait pas y arriver autrement.

-Ne me remercie pas, je ne voulais seulement pas me retrouver avec ton cadavre- ou une toi vampire- sur les bras.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire, retenant beaucoup de ses émotions, sans se voir plonger dans un abyme d'où il ne ressortirait assurément pas indemne. Il se détourna d'elle, effrayé que son regard ardent l'y précipite, et quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus.

Elena cligna des yeux deux fois avant de le suivre. Elle se désolait qu'il ait repris ses apparences froides alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il s'en faisait pour elle. Elle soupira, se demandant à quand serait le jour où Damon Salvatore oserait enfin se livrer au monde- à elle- et embrasser son humanité de plein fouet, laquelle il réprimait un peu trop fortement ces derniers temps.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, Jenna resta allongée plusieurs minutes dans son lit, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'Elena. Et ces propos qui sentaient à plein nez le mensonge, autant les siens que ceux de Jeremy. Elle ne voulait pas douter d'eux; elle voulait avoir confiance en eux. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps- depuis l'arrivée de Stefan et Damon dans leur vie, d'Alaric même- elle doutait de plus en plus. Elle avait cette impression d'être la seule ignorante d'une terrible mascarade. Était-ce John qui avait implanté des idées débiles dans la tête de ces enfants?

Jenna se leva finalement, enfilant robe de chambre et pantoufles, avant de faire son chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'Elena. La porte était fermée. Elle laissa son regard tomber sur le sol, juste devant la porte et laissa s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres un soupir mi-soulagé mi effrayé : le verre jonchait toujours le sol. Elle n'avait pas rêvé et ne savait pas comment le prendre. Elle se dit finalement qu'au moins elle n'était pas folle et qu'il était grand temps qu'elle cesse de jouer le rôle de la bonne poire avant qu'elle ne le devienne véritablement.

Personne ne répondit lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte. Faisant fit de l'intimité de l'adolescente, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, redoutant trop tard ce qu'elle découvrirait de l'autre côté, et jura entre ses dents : le lit était vide, la chambre également. Elena avait déjà fui et l'idée que ce soit avec Damon était loin de lui plaire, mais elle s'imposait avec audace dans son esprit.

Elle recommençait tout juste à l'apprécier- enfin, à le supporter- après tout ce qui s'était passé- ce moment d'égarement avec Elena quelques mois plutôt, entre autre- et voilà qu'il se permettait à nouveau d'interférer dans la vie des adolescents dont elle avait la tutelle, défiant d'une certaine façon son autorité. Elle ne savait comment, mais elle doutait que la situation ne soit pas des plus innocentes et que Jeremy y était également impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle referma brutalement la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'adolescent, décidée à tirer de lui la vérité, qu'elle quelle soit. Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, sans même avoir frappé au préalable, elle eut peur qu'il ait lui aussi disparut en ces heures matinales ou pire encore. Les évènements de la nuit lui revenaient en mémoire et la présence inexpliquée de Bonnie accapara son esprit.

_**Et s'ils étaient…**_

Mais la fin de la pensée mourut dans son esprit alors qu'elle découvrait qu'il y avait encore au moins une chose qui était encore sous contrôle : Jeremy était profondément endormit- seul- dans son lit…

* * *

_On ne règle pas grand-chose, effectivement, mais ne disons-nous pas que Rome ne s'est pas bâtie en une seule journée? Ça viendra, ça viendra, mais j'aime bien m'amuser à les faire souffriir au maximum avant qu'ils puissent souffler un peu. :) Prochain chapitre, Rose est à l'honneur et Tyler devrait fort probablement faire son retour… Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! :D _


	15. Complémentarité

_Et bien, le grand week-end de congé à été plutôt productif! À force de galérer pour trouver une histoire concernant l'épisode 02.20 (vous avez remarqué à quel point les actions s'enchaînent à une vitesse folle dans la bande-annone? Ça en donne presque le tournis!), je me suis finalement retrouver à mettre ce chapitre sur papier. Oui, le titre de chapitre est nul, mais vous devriez voir ce que j'avais trouvé avant! *honte, honte, honte!* La discussion entre Rose et Elena me semblait un peu plus sentimentale dans mon esprit, mais finalement, c'est peut-être mieux qu'elle ne le soit pas…Enfin, bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

**Keelane : **_Donc, tout d'abord, désolée de te décevoir, mais il ne sera pas possible pour moi de te smsiser lorsque je publierai mes chapitres. D'abord parce que je ne suis pas française et ensuite parce que là où je vis présentement, il n'y a pas de réseau disponible pour mon cellulaire. Mais je peux tout de même te conseiller de te créer un compte, c'est sympa, gratuit et ne comporte que des avantages (mettre des histoires en favoris, tes auteurs/fictions préférés en alerte et atterissage directe dans ta boîte mail, réponse des auteurs à tes commentaires…). Conseil d'amis, comme ça en passant! J'espère tout de même pour toi que tu réussiras à mettre la main sur les chapitres suivant quand même! Enfin, il y a plusieurs bonnes fictions de qualité sur le site (j'en ai certaine dans mes favoris, sur mon profil, tu peux aller y jeter un œil, autrement je pourrais t'en proposer d'autres qui sont pas mal…), suffit de chercher un peu et on trouve! Enfin, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise, merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça m'a fait plaisir de la lire :D Au plaisir!_

* * *

**Résumé**

Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante. [Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue]

* * *

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith

**Pairing** : Plusieurs paring à venir au cours de la lecture

**Rating **: Je passe en rating M pour plus de sûreté.

* * *

**Complémentarité **

-Rose? Cria Damon en ouvrant la porte de la pension Salvatore. Où es-tu?

Seule la respiration effrayée d'Elena à ses côtés lui répondit. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il perçut l'eau de la douche qui coulait. _Sa _douche. Il s'engagea alors dans l'escalier après avoir fait signe à Elena de l'attendre en bas.

-Rose? Dit-il encore en ouvrant la porte de sa salle de bain privée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je croyais que tu te sentais mal?

Ce fut cette fois un sanglot qui lui répondit. Il laissa son regard traîner sur le sol jonché par des dizaines de sacs de sangs lesquels étaient tous vidés au plus grand malheur de Damon. Il avait l'impression qu'une armée de vampires étaient venus faire festin dans sa salle de bain. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la douche. Rose y était assise, recroquevillée sur elle-même et se balançant d'avant en arrière alors que l'eau glissait doucement de sa tête à son corps. Il pouvait encore voir les marques de sang qui ne s'étaient pas encore effacées sur ses vêtements, un filet tachant même l'espace entre sa lèvre inférieure et son menton. Et ses cheveux qui lui donnaient l'air débraillés tombaient mollement sur son visage sans qu'elle n'ait l'air de s'en formaliser. L'image qu'elle projetait était tellement pathétique, plus près d'un vampire nouvellement transformé que celle d'un vampire âgé de plusieurs siècles. Mais cette image, elle venait toucher le cœur de Damon, lequel était déjà profondément atteint par les évènements de la nuit.

Persuadé qu'il finirait par devoir endosser une nouvelle réputation, Damon s'accroupit à ses côtés et la souleva dans ses bras sans prendre la peine de couper l'eau. Il la rapprocha de son torse, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction.

-Fichus loups-garous, marmonna-t-il en quittant la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Le son de sa voix semblait l'avoir secoué. Elle étira ses bras, entourant son cou avec force et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se rapprocher de son visage pour écouter son murmure, son gémissement. Elle pleurait. Silencieusement, mais elle pleurait.

-Je ne veux pas mourir, Damon, s'il te plaît…

Il s'arrêta et observa son visage. S'il avait sut qu'elle était dans un aussi sale état, il serait venu plus rapidement. Il laissa sa tête se rapprocher encore un peu plus de sa peau et embrassa son front. Ses lèvres la touchaient encore lorsqu'il parla, si bien qu'elle sentait les vibrations à travers son crâne.

-Tu ne mourras pas, promit-il. Tout va bien aller, Rose.

Dans un coin de sa tête, il continuait à songer à la guérison miracle de Caroline. Le pauvre sourire que lui affichait Rose alors qu'il la déposait sur le lit lui donna le courage de pousser plus loin sa réflexion. Tout ce que Caroline avait pu lui dire la veille au soir, il le repassait au peigne feint dans sa tête. C'était sûrement là, ça devait être là.

* * *

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ce que tu es, Tyler, disait jules en déposant sa tasse de café sur la table. Maintenant que nous sommes libérés de cette malédiction, tu verras, tu auras accès à des merveilles.

Tyler resta silencieux ayant encore du mal à assimiler cette histoire. S'il en croyait la femme assît devant lui, ils avaient été victimes d'une malédiction qui les poussaient à se transformer chaque nuit de pleine lune. Et que maintenant qu'ils étaient parvenus à la briser, il était libre de choisir les moments où il voulait se transformer- ou de ne plus jamais le faire. Et pour cela, il n'avait fallut l'aide que d'une sorcière et de la fameuse pierre qu'avait cherché son oncle Mason. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle lui parlait aussi de ces vampires- beaucoup plus nombreux qu'il ne le croyait- lesquels représentaient une menace pour eux et pour le reste de la ville et que c'était leur rôle, à eux les loups-garous, de les chasser ou de les tuer.

Tyler passa une main dans ses cheveux, toujours sceptique. Il se sentait tellement stupide de ne pas avoir sut voir ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux- nombre de gens de son entourage y étant impliqués- et d'avoir cru Caroline lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle était la seule de son espèce. Mais aussi fort qu'il essayait de la détester, il n'y parvenait pas. Ses sentiments envers elle étaient beaucoup trop forts pour être balayés aussi facilement. De plus, elle avait été là pour lui au moment où il avait eu le plus besoin de ne pas se sentir seul et ça comptait énormément pour lui.

-Je peux t'aider, Tyler, insista Jules en posant les mains sur la table et en se perchant un peu vers l'avant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Laisse-moi t'aider, Tyler.

-Ah oui? Et comment? Demanda-t-il avec un excès de désespoir.

-D'abord en te donnant quelques conseils qui sont d'une importance capitale pour un loup-garou.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Dis toujours, je n'ai rien à perdre.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Jules et elle s'adossa contre le dossier de la chaise en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Règle numéro un, commença-t-elle d'un air sérieux, les vampires sont l'ennemis.

-Oui, ça je sais, grogna Tyler en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as pas arrêté de le répéter depuis qu'on ait ici.

-Si je le répète, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas encore saisit quel danger ils représentent. Ta petite pétasse de vampire- l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents en entendant l'appellation qu'elle donnait à Caroline, mais demeura tout de même silencieux- elle t'a mené par le bout du nez. Elle t'a mentit. Ils sont tous comme ça, pire qu'elle-même. Il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence, Tyler. Elle s'est servie de toi pour obtenir quelque chose, autrement, elle n'en à rien à faire.

-Oui, bon, disons que j'ai compris le message, grogna-t-il encore ne souhaitant pas entendre ce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire. Et après? C'est tout ce que tu as à m'apprendre?

-Non. En fait, à bien y penser, ta relation avec un vampire n'est peut-être pas si mal après tout. On pourra l'utiliser pour attirer les autres. J'ai déjà tout prévu pour les capturer. J'ai invité quelques amis à moi à venir en renfort pour ce moment. Ça sera l'occasion ou jamais pour toi de voir des loups à l'action et de prendre tes marques parmi nous. Il nous reste quelques jours, je vais veiller à ton entrainement d'ici là.

L'adolescent se tortilla légèrement sur son siège. D'une part, il était ravi qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il ne demandait qu'à ce que quelqu'un l'aide à se dépêtrer de cette situation, mais en même temps, il hésitait. Il avait appris qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais se transformer et cette idée était plus tente que tout. Il secoua la tête lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Jules parlait encore.

-…et la règle numéro trois : ne laisse jamais, peu importe la situation, un vampire boire ton sang. Surtout si c'est un vampire que tu as déjà mordu.

Tyler fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentait l'ambiance entre eux devenir plus sinistre. Quelque chose clochait. Cette règle, ne devait certainement pas être là au hasard.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Parce que c'est la seule cure qui puisse sauver un vampire d'une mort certaine après qu'il ait été mordu. Une fois que l'une de ces créatures infectes a bu ton sang, tu n,es pas mieux que mort, Tyler. Il faut que tu sois prudent à tout instant. Elle t'aura en son pouvoir, si tu la laisses faire. Elle fera de toi sa marionnette et tu n'auras alors plus aucune chance d'échapper à son emprise sans la présence de bon ange gardien. Les vampires sont des créatures viles, Tyler. Ne les laisse surtout pas prendre le déçu sur toi.

Il figea un instant alors qu'il assimilait l'information. Les souvenirs basculaient dans son esprit, venant lui rappeler l'erreur terrible qu'il avait commis : sa transformation, ses crocs qui s'enfonçaient dans la chair de Caroline alors que le soleil se levait, son comportement étrange et l'instant où elle l'avait mordu.

* * *

_Les yeux de Caroline luisaient lorsqu'elle fit un pas vers Tyler. Malgré l'angoisse qui l'incitait à reculer, il ne bougea pas, incapable de la repousser. Il sentit sa main glisser sur sa nuque et ne résistant pas lorsqu'elle tira sa tête vers l'arrière. La langue courant sur sa veine le fit frissonner, frisson qui se mêla à la douleur de deux canines s'enfonçant dans sa chair._

_**Merde! Pourquoi je ne la repousse pas!**_

_Il sentait son sang remonter vers son cou, aspirer par la bouche de Caroline. Sensation désagréable. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était sa culpabilité qui parlait, qui le laissait aller sur ce chemin là. Pour l'avoir amené avec lui lors de la pleine lune, il se sentait coupable de son état. Il était celui qui l'avait rendu malade. N'était-ce pas que justice que de l'aider à alléger ses souffrances? Mais vint un moment où il réalisa l'ampleur de la situation. Il la sentit sucer son sang plus fort encore, aspirer plus durement et plus rapidement. Ses mains agrippèrent avec fermeté ses épaules et la repoussèrent, l'arrachant de lui avec douleur. Elle grogna, loin d'être satisfaite._

_-Caroline! Non!_

* * *

-Salope! Grinça-t-il en se levant.

Un peu trop fort peut-être puisque plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, se demandant qui osait troubler le silence d'une façon aussi vulgaire. Il ne porta attention à aucune de ces têtes ni plus qu'il ne se permit d'écouter les murmures qui commençaient à s'élever autour d'eux. Jules le regardait avec un immense sourire. Cela aussi, il n'en avait qu'à peine conscience. Il ne voyait plus que le nom de Caroline dans sa tête. Il ne voyait plus que son sang qui obscurcissait sa vue. Il bouillait en lui comme un trop plein d'émotions. Il sentait ses membres se tendre et la rage glisser à travers chacun d'eux. Il avait envie de laisser la bête en lui prendre le dessus, une impulsion qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui, oh oui, elle l'avait. Il l'avait sentit lorsqu'il n'avait pas sut la repousser. C'était elle qui avait fait naître la culpabilité en lui. C'était elle qui était à l'origine de ses doutes. Il allait se battre et sur la tête de son oncle Mason, il allait faire payer aux vampires tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Ils vengeraient la mort de Mason. Parce que maintenant il en était persuadé, même sans en avoir la confirmation, c'était l'un d'eux qui en était à l'origine…

-Elle s'est servie de moi…Je la tuer, sale garce!

Sans attendre le moindre commentaire de la part de celle qui était devenue son mentor, le jeune Lockwood quitta le Grill sans faire attention à qui il bousculait au passage.

* * *

Il avait regardé Rose gémir et se tortiller dans son sommeil durant deux heures et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de laisser Elena éponger son front où perlait la sueur alors qu'il faisait les cent pas à travers la chambre. Presqu'agressif. Il ne cessait de grogner ou d'hurler. De frapper dans les objets qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Sa chambre était à demi dévastée, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Une ébauche de solution s'était bien présentée à lui, mais il était encore trop incertain du résultat pour mettre le plan en action. Enfin, il s'obligea à le faire quand même en se disant qu'il n'avait après tout rien à perdre lorsque Rose avait commencé à se calmer et à reprendre conscience.

-Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle, j'ai des appels à passer…

Elena hocha la tête et le regarda quitter la chambre intriguée. Elle n'avait pas osé demander, mais elle aussi s'inquiétait pour l'état du vampire. Des vampires en fait puisque Damon ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme lui non plus. Elle était certaine que l'état de Rose n'était pas la seule chose qui le contrariait. Stefan devait également occuper une bonne partie de ses pensées, surtout qu'Elena ne l'avait pas encore vue dans la demeure. Une main toucha sa hanche, puis un gémissement attira son attention. Rose venait de reprendre conscience.

-Vas-y, Elena. Demande-le-moi.

Elena fronça les sourcils en relevant sa tête vers Rose. Elle était réveillée depuis quinze minutes, soutenant qu'elle avait bien et qu'un peu de sommeil lui avait fait retrouver ses esprits. Et comme Damon semblait toujours occupé par ses fameux téléphones, Elena avait engagé la conversation avec Rose, histoire de lui tenir compagnie et de lui changer les idées.

-Quelque chose te tracasse, tu n'as pas avoir peur de m'en parler. Ça concerne Damon, n'est-ce pas?

Elena était horrifiée de voir que le vampire pouvait voir aussi clair dans les expressions de son visage. Elle pensait être discrète, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas finalement.

-En fait si. Cette situation m'a fait penser que c'était injuste pour vous deux de devoir passer à travers tout ça après tout ce que vous avez vécu. Vous semblez bien vous entendre… je me demandais simplement ce qu'il y avait entre vous.

Rose fronça les sourcils, intriguée par le sens de la question.

-Je veux dire, Damon est seul depuis longtemps et avec Katherine qui lui a brisé le cœur, je serais heureuse qu'il puisse enfin trouver le bonheur dans les bras de quelqu'un. Ça l'aiderait peut-être à accentuer ses efforts pour faire perdurer la présence de son côté humain. Et puis, j'ai entendu une partie de ton histoire avec Trevor. Ce n'est pas du jolie non plus. Et comme je t'ai trouvé en peignoir, sortant visiblement de sa chambre, l'autre matin, je me suis dis que peut-être…

-Nous étions un couple?

Elle éclata de rire face à l'idée saugrenue que représentait elle et Damon en couple.

-Ne te vexe pas, Elena, je l'aime bien et je peux le considérer comme un amant, mais il est clair qu'il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié. Je ne pourrais pas me laisser aller à aimer un homme qui aime une autre femme. C'est trop dangereux. Le souvenir de Trevor est encore bien vivant en moi et…le cœur de Damon n'est pas libre. **Tu le sais**.

Elle avait insisté sur les derniers mots pour faire réagir la jeune Gilbert. Celle-ci la fixa avec incompréhension, troublée par ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Elle avait un espoir vain qu'elle faisait en fait allusion à autre chose. Pourtant, avec la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, elle savait qu'il n,y avait pas d'erreurs possibles.

-Ses sentiments sont sincères, Elena, ajouta Rose en lisant le choc dans ses yeux. Les tiens le sont également.

-Je me soucie de Damon, Rose, mais sans plus. C'est de Stefan que je suis amoureuse, s'empressa de répondre Elena bien que les derniers mots faillirent rester coincés dans sa gorge.

La main de Rose se posa sur la sienne avec douceur, laquelle reposait sur la cuisse d'Elena. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, elle figea, interdite. Elle n'était pas préparée à ce que rose allait dire. Ça lui semblait des plus immorales.

-Tu les aimes tous les deux, Elena. C'est correct, tu as le droit.

-Quoi? Bredouilla-t-elle en réponse. Rose, je ne suis pas en amour avec Damon. Nous sommes amis, c'est tout.

-Elena, tu es la seule à qui tu peux mentir. Même Stefan a sentit tes sentiments pour Damon.

-Je ne suis pas Katherine, Rose. J'aime sincèrement Stefan.

Et pourtant, Elena savait très bien qu'elle mentait. Aussi fort essayait-elle de se convaincre de son amour pour lui, elle avait définitivement tiré un trait sur leur relation au cours de la nuit. Autant il lui était impossible d'effacer Stefan de son esprit, même après qu'il ait tenté de la tuer, elle ne pouvait nier la sensation qui l'avait habité lorsqu'elle avait vu Damon rester à ses côtés et lui tenir la main toute la nuit.

Mais ça, Elena ne pouvait l'avouer à voix haute sans devenir Katherine. Elena soupira, soulagée que rose ne connaisse pas les derniers développements de l'histoire concernant Stefan, auquel cas Elena n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir.

-Damon et Stefan sont opposés en tout, dit finalement Rose, comme le bien et le mal. Et pourtant, il y a autour d'eux le même aura charmeur. Un fil invisible qui les lie systématiquement. Comment ne pourrais-tu pas tomber amoureuse des deux lorsqu'ils représentent l'équilibre amoureux?

Elena avala péniblement. Sa mâchoire tremblait lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, désireuse de changer de sujet. Mais quand elle ramena son regard sur Rose, elle rencontra ses yeux vitreux et remarqua la sueur qui recommençait à perler sur son front.

-Rose? Est-ce que ça va? Tu as l'air fiévreuse.

-Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée…

Elena se mordit la lèvre. La lueur dans les yeux du vampire était presque vicieuse. Elle se leva du lit.

-Je vais aller te chercher un peu de sang, tu es encore faible. Repose-toi.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'éloigner, une main encercla son poignet. Rose venait de la prendre en grippe. Elle tourna son regard vers son bras, légèrement agacée par cette poigne trop forte. Les lèvres serrées, elle ramena son visage vers le vampire, suspicieuse.

-Rose?

-J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie, Elena, après cinq cent ans de vie commune. Sans jamais m'être déclaré. Ne laisse pas le tient s'échapper.

Les pas attirèrent alors l'attention d'Elena. Rose savait qu'il entendrait lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots, les lui adressant par la même occasion. Lorsqu'Elena tourna la tête, elle le vit, immobile dans l'encadré de la porte. Le mot peut-être travers alors son esprit. Peut-être qu'elle était amoureuse après tout. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui laisser sa chance. Elle n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion d'approfondir ce « peut-être ». Elle se sentit basculer vers l'arrière et pour la seconde fois en quelques heures, elle sentit des canines acérées frôler sa chaire.

* * *

Alaric franchit les portes du Grill ce jour-là, croisant l'un de ses élèves, Tyler, qui le quittait, visiblement en colère. Il oublia rapidement cependant lorsque son regard rencontra celui d'une femme seule avec son café…

* * *

_Bon, oui, oui. J'arrête de leur compliquer la vie, c'est promis! J'arrête et je règle tout ça… Enfin, je vais essayer :P Mais c'est promis, il y aura des solutions (ou du moins, dès développements) à tous ces problèmes bientôt! 50% de réduction sur le forfait « vampire d'une nuit » à tout ceux qui osent le demander :D _


	16. Mensonges et séduction

_Mmm… oui, j'ai été un peu plus lente sur ce chapitre. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider de ce que je devais faire de Rose. Les scénarios s'entremêlent dans ma tête et se mélangent à ce qui s'est réellement passé dans la série et ça me laisse perplexe. J'ai peur de me retrouver une idée qui collera trop à la série, mais en même temps j'ai peur de m'en éloigner. Mais je crois que j'ai finalement trouvé quelque chose de potable pour nous faire avancer! :D Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Résumé**

Ils aiment, c'est indéniable, mais le destin est contre eux. Plus l'amour voudra les prendre dans son piège, plus la souffrance se fera envahissante. [Suite directe de l'épisode 02X10, plusieurs paring en vue]

* * *

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith

**Pairing** : Plusieurs paring à venir au cours de la lecture

**Rating**: Je passe en rating M pour plus de sûreté.

* * *

**Mensonges et séduction**

Une heure s'était écoulée entre le moment où Jenna s'était réveillée et celui où elle avait obligé Jeremy à sortir du lit. Elena lui avait échappé- elle allait même jusqu'à ignorer chacun de ses appels- lui, il ne lui échapperait pas. L'angoisse pesait en elle alors qu'elle s'imaginait les pires scénarios. L'impression que les frères Salvatore avaient entraîné les deux adolescents dans quelque chose de dangereux et qui les dépassaient- et peut-être même contre leur gré- persistait en elle.

_**Et si c'était illégal? Et s'ils s'attiraient des ennuis? Je suis responsable de ces enfants… **_

Alors, nerveusement, elle avait lancé questions après questions, cherchant les failles dans les défenses de Jeremy. Tout ce qu'elle obtenait en retour, c'était des réponses vagues, souvent par monosyllabe, et des coups d'œil avortés. Une main sur ses hanches, l'autre repoussant ses cheveux, elle soupira. Elle savait dès le départ qu'il s'agissait d'une tâche impossible à accomplir. Elle pensait pouvoir trouver la force d'éduquer deux adolescents- après tout, ils n'étaient pas aussi terribles que bien d'autres pouvaient l'être- mais au final, elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué à la tâche. Chaque jour, ils lui glissaient un peu plus entre les doigts. Elle déshonorait l'honneur de leurs parents en arrivant même pas à les garder sur le bon chemin.

_**Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? Pourquoi je me suis embarquée dans cette histoire?**_

Elle savait. Elle savait très bien pourquoi. Ils n'avaient personne d'autres. Personnes d'autre qu'elle pour les prendre en charge. Elle devait le faire, pour leurs parents.

-Jeremy! Cesse d'éviter mes questions et regarde-moi quand je te parle! Je ne suis pas la cruche de service, tu me dois du respect.

-Vraiment, Jenna, il n'y a rien à savoir. Je…

La sonnerie de son téléphone, posé sur sa table de chevet, attira son attention. Son regard fit quelques le chemin entre lui et sa tante avant que son bras ne s'étire finalement pour s'en saisir.

-Ne touche pas ce téléphone, Jeremy, gronda Jenna menaçante.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'appareil, ignorant l'avertissement. Le nom de Bonnie s'affichait. Nerveusement, il appuya sur 'lire le message'. Il n'y avait que quelques mots, rien de bien élaboré. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour augmenter le niveau de sa nervosité.

'_J'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est urgent. – Bonnie_'

Il s'empressa de glisser l'appareil dans sa poche lorsqu'il vit la main de sa tante s'approcher. Il se promit alors qu'il ferait le ménage dans ses messages avant qu'elle ne parvienne à le lui confisquer. Il avait déjà enfilé un jean. Il se pencha vers l'avant, ramassa une chemise qui trainait sur le sol, et l'enfila.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le ton de Jenna s'était adouci, soudainement confus. Il l'ignora, s'empara de ses clés et de son sac et la dépassa pour franchir l'encadré de la porte. Il sentit des doigts se refermer sur le tissu de sa chemise et il s'immobilisa sans se retourner. Il fixait un point au loin. Il ne voulait pas faire ça.

-Où vas-tu?

Il mordit sa lèvre. Le ton était de nouveau dur, suspicieux.

-Voir Bonnie.

Au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il se dégagea de son emprise et fit un premier pas dans l'escalier avant de relever la tête vers sa tante à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, il ne voulait vraiment pas. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait emplit son estomac de pierres tant les mensonges lui pesaient. Il sentait quelque chose pousser en lui, la vérité essayer de sortir, mais il s'obstina à rester silencieux. Parce que ça aurait été égoïste de partager un tel secret. Il descendit quatre autres marches.

-Jeremy! Cria à nouveau Jenna. Interdiction de franchir la porte de cette maison tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe. Je ne suis pas folle, il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit. Que faisait réellement Damon dans la chambre d'Elena? Et Bonnie, que faisait-elle ici? Pas de mensonges!

Cette fois, lorsqu'il s'immobilisa, il évita de croiser son regard ou même de la regarder. Les blessures dans ses yeux en disaient trop long; celles dans ceux de sa tante le ferait sentir que plus coupable encore. Il répugnait de devoir laisser cette tâche à Elena- elle n'y échapperait certainement pas à cet interrogatoire- mais ce n'était pas à lui de décider ce qui devait ou non être révélé à Jenna. Avec un peu de chance, Damon pourrait modifier sa mémoire et leur enlever à tous une épine du pied.

Sa voix était blanche lorsqu'il parla. Tremblante et sonnait comme s'il allait être malade.

-Je suis désolé, Jenna, mais c'est pour ton bien qu'on fait cela. Oublie ce que tu as vu, d'accord?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et dévala ce qui restait de l'escalier. L'appel de son nom faisait écho à la culpabilité qui résonnait dans son cœur. Quand était-il tombé aussi bas? Il ne se reconnaissait plus; en quelques mois, il avait quitté l'enfance pour devenir un homme, mais il commençait à douter que ce fusse vraiment pour le mieux.

* * *

-Un autre verre? Demanda Alaric entre deux éclats de rire.

Jules lui sourit et hocha la tête. L'homme était charmant finalement. Elle l'avait trouvé imposant au départ, n'avait eu envie que de l'envoyer balader lorsqu'il s'était assis à sa table, insistant pour faire la conversation. Il avait réussit à la faire rire et elle n'avait plus eu le cœur de le renvoyer. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser à travers tous ces évènements qui lui mettaient la pression. Faire craquer Tyler s'annonçait une tâche beaucoup plus difficile que prévu.

Son regard se baissa sur le verre que l'homme venait de déposer sur la table. Il n'était pas encore midi et elle en était déjà à son quatrième cocktail. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bu de si bon matin. À vrai dire, elle ne l'avait plus refait depuis les premières années de sa transformation. À l'époque, elle était seule. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Même sans connaître son secret, les gens la fuyaient et la rejetaient comme s'ils sentaient qu'ils devaient être effrayés et dégoûtés par sa véritable nature. Et la douleur. Insupportable. Chaque fois que ses membres se brisaient et se désarticulaient pour prendre l'aspect d'un loup-garou, elle souhaitait avoir la force de se suicider. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle se réveillait au matin, nue, couverte de sang et épuisée, elle n'avait que la force de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Et à l'instant, elle se sentait de nouveau seule. Loin des autres membres de sa tribu depuis plusieurs semaines, elle se sentait abandonnée dans cette ville infestée de vampires. Les étreintes de Bradi lui manquaient. Ses mains sur ses épaules lorsqu'il souhaitait l'aider à s'apaiser lui manquaient. Ses lèvres dans son cou, l'embrassant et la faisant gémir, lui manquaient. Elle espérait pouvoir le retrouver bientôt, se sentir moins vulnérable.

Son regard glissa subtilement sur le torse d'Alaric. Il semblait solide. Pas de la même trempe que Brady, c'était certain, mais elle avait connu pire. Quelques heures à s'abandonner contre lui, dans ses bras, pourraient avoir un effet merveilleux sur son moral. Elle laissa son sourire reprendre possession de ses lèvres et se replonger dans leur conversation.

Deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Grill, Alaric avait passé un bras possessif autour de la taille de Jules. À intervalle régulier, il laissait ses lèvres s'aventurer dans son cou, chatouillant ce point sensible qu'il avait rapidement découvert. Elle ne le repoussait pas, riant de ses fresques. Il tenait sa prise.

* * *

Un regard meurtrier suivit le couple alors qu'il quittait le Grill. La trahison frappait plus en Jenna alors qu'elle se rendait compte que c'était tous ceux qu'elle aimait- si ce n'était pas toute la ville- qui s'étaient ligués contre elle. Il y avait quelques jours déjà qu'elle remettait en cause la sincérité d'Alaric à son égard. Ses absences répétés, ses demi-vérités, sa nervosité chaque fois qu'il recevait un appel ou un message, sa façon de lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien alors que les traits de son visage étaient crispés et que ses yeux fuyaient les siens. Elle avait finit par avoir la puce à l'oreille. Elle n'avait rien osé demander, refusant de remettre en cause son amour. Maintenant, elle avait sa réponse. Cet amour n'était que mensonges et à sens unique. Elle avala d'un trait le contenu de son verre et le poussa devant elle, attendant qu'on lui en serve un autre avec impatience. Elle commençait à sérieusement regretter le jour où elle avait accepté de prendre deux adolescents à sa charge…

* * *

Alaric entraîna Jules vers sa voiture, garée dans un endroit éloigné du Grill. La rue était déserte, seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnant sur le pavé animait les lieux. Il l'appuya dos contre la voiture, riant doucement contre ses lèvres. Riant doucement avant que ses traits ne se durcissent. Riant doucement avant que sa main agrippe un couteau. Une lame en argent s'enfonçant dans la chair de Jules. Un gémissement de surprise et un cri étouffé par des lèvres qui s'écrasaient pour un baiser vorace et violent. Elle n'avait même pas la force de refermer les lèvres pour empêcher l'accès à sa bouche. Elle sentait leurs dents s'entrechoquer, sa langue agresser par celle de l'homme. Et elle se laissait faire.

Il laissa le sang s'écouler dans la fiole durant quelques secondes avant de se reculer, essuyant la bave qui entourait sa bouche de sa manche. Il était dégoûté. Réprimant un haut-le-cœur et évitant tout contact visuel avec la femme, Alaric glissa la fiole dans sa poche et recula de trois pas.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dut t'attaquer à eux, murmura-t-il sombrement.

Sa mission accomplie, Alaric ouvrit la portière et entra dans le véhicule. Il posa son front contre le volant durant quelques secondes, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour laisser son cœur retrouver un rythme normal. Lorsqu'il s'engagea sur la route qui le conduirait à la pension Salvatore, abandonnant Jules à demie-consciente au milieu d'une rue peu fréquentée, il réalise que le dégoût ne l'avait pas quitté. Il était condamné à vivre avec sa conscience.

* * *

Elena referma la porte derrière elle, tremblante. Elle ne savait pas quelle partie de l'histoire l'atteignait le plus. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était que c'était trop pour elle. Juste un instant, elle aurait voulu revenir en arrière et se glisser dans les bras de Stefan. Juste un instant pour qu'il la rassure que tout irait bien. Mais tout n'allait pas bien, ils nageaient en plein cauchemar.

Elle appuya le dos contre la porte d'entrée et s'accroupit. Enfin seule avec l'occasion d'apaiser la tension qui la tiraillait, Elena bascula dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Mmm.. oui, finalement, je me suis toujours pas décidée si j'allais ou non faire mourir Rose, mais c'est en bonne voix de se décider! :D Prochain chapitre, il va bien falloir que j'aboutisse quelque part! Mais, nous avons avancé au moins, non? _


	17. L'horreur dans le sang

_Écrit dans le cadre de la 2__e__ 'journée' (oui, oui, 24h…) du FOF, sous le thème 'angoisse'. Pour davantage de détails concernant les 24h du FOF, n'hésitez pas à demander, autrement, le lien vers le FOF est présent sur mon profil._

* * *

**Chapitre 17- L'horreur dans le sang **

_À l'instant même où les canines frôlèrent la chair de son cou, Elena eut l'impression qu'elle cessait d'exister. La peur prit le dessus sur toutes les autres émotions qu'elle aurait pu ressentir. Elle avait eu confiance en Stefan, elle avait confiance au fait qu'elle s'en sortirait vivante. Mais avec Rose, elle n'avait pas la même impression. Elle ne connaissait pas Rose. Elle ne savait pas ce dont ce vampire vieux de plus de cinq cent ans serait capable de lui faire alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un état avancé de folie, stimulée par sa soif et sa douleur. Ces dents qui frôlaient sa peau pouvaient signifier la fin de sa vie._

_Elena ne se débattit pas. Rose était plus forte qu'elle, même dans cet état de faiblesse. Elle ne cria pas non plus. Pas même en sachant que Damon se trouvait non loin, et qu'il se précipiterait en une fraction de seconde pour les rejoindre et la sauver. Qu'importe ce que venait de lui dire Rose, qu'importe si cette dernière croyait que Damon était amoureuse d'Elena. Pour l'adolescente, Damon éprouvait quelque chose pour Rose. Ce fut peut-être ce qui la retient d'hurler comme peut-être la peur en fut la seule raison. _

_Quelques secondes passèrent et ce ne fut plus seulement qu'un chatouillement que ressentait Elena, c'était de la douleur. C'était des crocs qui s'enfonçaient finalement en elle. Et une aspiration. Une succion. Celle de son sang qui remontait rapidement pour trouver la bouche de Rose. Trop de sang. Trop de sang qui quittait son corps. La tête lui tournait, Elena ne tiendrait plus longtemps sur ses jambes. _

_C'est ce qui la décida. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, brisant le silence de la pièce, et elle hurla, sans savoir qui elle appelait vraiment. Deux noms franchir son esprit, celui de Damon et celui de Stefan. L'un comme l'autre- et ce malgré les récents évènements- lui inspirait la sûreté qui lui faisait à l'instant défaut. _

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, se fracassant sur le mur, si fort que la poignée devait s'y être étampée. Elena sentit le vent contre sa joue, puis la sensation de douleur qui disparaissait. Le bruit sourd contre le mur lui indiqua que Damon venait de se mêler à la situation, projetant durement Rose contre un mur. Il ne la ménagerait pas, qu'importait le fait qu'elle était sur son lit de mort. Elena ne vit rien de la scène. Quelques secondes après que Rose l'eut lâchée, elle sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler, juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol, ses mains soutenant sa tête. Elle tournait toujours. Le sang s'écoulait toujours de ses plaies. _

_Et la main de Damon pressait soudainement contre sa plaie, alors que son poignait se retrouvait appuyé contre les lèvres d'Elena. Elle goûta le goût ferreux de son sang avant que ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. _

_-Bois, murmura Damon. Bois. _

_Elle tenta de refermer ses lèvres, bloquant l'accès du liquide à sa bouche, sans succès. Damon le força à y entrer, clamant qu'elle en avait trop perdu et que c'était la seule façon pour elle de se remettre rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Ils en avaient déjà plein les bras. _

_Et ressentant toujours la peur, cette fois celle de mourir et se transformer en vampire, Elena aspira le sang malgré elle. Quelques gorgées seulement avant que sa source ne lui soit retirée._

_Quand sa tête cessa de lui tourner, la première chose qu'Elena chercha à faire, ce fut de repérer Rose. Son corps recula légèrement sous la surprise. Elle était là, étendue sur le sol. Inanimée. Un bout de bois enfoncé dans sas poitrine. _

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de sentir le bras rassurant de Damon s'enrouler autour d'elle avant que sa bouche s'ouvre de nouveau, laissant s'échapper un cri d'horreur. _


End file.
